Le cadeau de Heero
by Shamandalie
Summary: Heero apprend ce qu'est la fête de Noël et décide d'offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un... ce qui se révèlera plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Fanfic finie ! YATTA ! Pour fêter mon retour sur le Net D
1. 01 : Noël ? C’est quoi ?

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang !  
Genre : Bin… OOC ? Ca dépend de vous ça ! Et peut-être un micro poil de yaoi dans ce chapitre, mais yen aura plus pour la suite !  
Disclaimers : J'ai essayé… mais ils sont toujours pas à moi…  
Petit blabla : Une fanfic en cours, je sais pas du tout si elle va être longue ou pas… je ne crois pas qu'elle sera très longue mais bon qui sait ? lol enfin voilà ça m'est venu un matin un peu avant Noël. On va bien voir ce que ça donnera !

Chapitre 01 : Noël ? C'est quoi ?

C'était la grande période de fête. Chacun faisait ses achats, riait, choisissait ce qu'il offrirait à telle ou telle personne. A Noël, les magasins étaient bien évidement bondés. Les décorations scintillantes ornaient toutes les rues ou presque. Il y avait toujours une grande agitation. C'était Noël. Et, pour Heero Yuy, ça ne changeait rien à ses habitudes.

Assis à son bureau, devant son écran plat, le jeune pilote brun continuait inlassablement ses recherches minutieuses. Noël ne voulait pas dire qu'Oz prendrait des vacances pendant cette période. Au contraire, Heero soupçonnait que l'organisation cherche à en profiter pour frapper. Et il tenait à être prêt à la contrer.

- Heechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan t'arrêtes un peu de bosser oui ? Tu vas te rendre malade ! C'est Noël !

Heero ne releva même pas un sourcil quand la tempête nommée Maxwell entra dans la pièce et chercha à l'étrangler en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras. Le jeune brun se contenta d'un « Hn » distrait, continuant ses recherches. Duo afficha une mine boudeuse.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! dit-il sur un petit ton de reproche enfantin. Noël, c'est faire la fête !  
- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous amuser, répliqua Heero de sa voix froide.  
- Non, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'amuser, on DOIT s'amuser ! On le mérite bien !

Heero préféra ne pas préciser qu'Oz n'allait sûrement pas passer son Noël à s'amuser. Le jour où quelqu'un arrivera à faire changer d'avis Duo Maxwell n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Le garçon à la natte commença à partir dans une grande tirade sur la nécessité de s'amuser à Noël. Heero ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Un « Hn » de temps à autre suffisait. Il se concentrait sur son travail qui portait essentiellement sur une enquête d'installations qui pourraient se révéler dangereuses pour eux.

- … et puis il y a aussi les cadeaux !

Heero sentit un changement de ton dans la voix de Duo et décida de réagir de manière un peu plus intéressée qu'avec ses « Hn ». Après tout, malgré ses bavardages et son immaturité, il appréciait le natté. Et il pouvait bien s'avouer à lui-même que le sentir ainsi collé à son dos, l'étranglant à moitié, n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Enfin ses premiers réflexes étaient d'obtenir des informations. Autant se renseigner un peu sur cette fête appelée Noël dont il ne connaissait rien. Cela ferait plaisir à Duo de constater qu'il s'y intéressait un peu.

- Des cadeaux ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son écran.  
- Quoi tu connais pas la tradition ? s'étonna Duo.  
- Il y a une tradition ?

Duo soupira et se mit en devoir de refaire la culture de Heero au sujet de Noël.

- C'est toujours comme ça à ce moment de l'année ! dit-il en faisant de grands gestes. On offre des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime bien. Entre famille, entre amis, tout ça quoi ! A la base, c'est une tradition : Noël est la fête célébrant la naissance du Christ. Ce sont les trois rois mages qui ont lancé la mode en quelque sorte quand ils sont allés le voir et qu'ils lui ont offert des cadeaux. Evidement maintenant c'est surtout une fête commerciale… on a oublié pourquoi on fait tout ça…  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de respecter ce genre de tradition oubliée.  
- Rho mais pour s'amuser Heero ! Et pour faire plaisir aux gens qu'on apprécie ! C'est une manière de leur montrer qu'on les aime bien, c'est tout !  
- Hn…  
- En tout cas, moi j'ai bien l'intention de fêter Noël cette année et s'il le faut je détruis tous les ordinateurs du monde pour te forcer à le faire aussi !  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça…  
- Je vais me gêner !

Heero se retourna pour lancer son regard noir et menaçant au natté qui éclata de rire avant de lui ébouriffer sa tignasse déjà en pagaille et de sortir « pour organiser le réveillon ». Le pilote brun resté seul se passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à leur donner un semblant d'ordre, y renonça et retourna à ses recherches. Il était intrigué. Noël, une fête où l'on offre des cadeaux pour faire plaisir aux gens ? Pour leur montrer qu'on les apprécie ?

Il secoua la tête. Le plus important, c'était de s'occuper d'Oz, pas de s'amuser. Duo dira ce qu'il voudra, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps à passer Noël pendant que leur ennemi s'organisait. Cependant la curiosité commença à le titiller avec de plus en plus d'insistance et sa recherche dévia un peu sur le thème de Noël. Un réveillon ? Qu'était-ce ? A quoi cela servait-il ? Heero décida de mener deux recherches à la fois : une continuant son enquête, et une autre pour s'informer sur cette étrange fête…

Le pilote brun y passa plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais, une fois son travail terminé, il savait mieux en quoi consistait Noël. Un repas de fête, des décorations, les légendes du père Noël, du père Fouettard, de Saint Nicolas, la naissance du Christ,… Ca n'avait pas été difficile de trouver toutes ces informations sur le net. Heero vérifia le système de sécurité qu'il avait créé sur son ordinateur, puis l'éteignit et se leva.

Il était assez tard. Le temps était passé sans prévenir, comme toujours. Heero alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo et, après s'être changé sans bruit, se glissa dans les draps de son lit. Il prenait des précautions qui étaient plutôt inutiles : lorsqu'un Maxwell dort, rien ne pourrait le réveiller. Le pilote brun resta allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, regardant le plafond gris. Cette histoire de Noël ne le lâchait pas. Il se demanda bien pourquoi… et puis, bien évidement, l'idée commença à tendre le bout de son nez, timidement…

¤¤¤¤

- Heechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tu viens avec nous ?

Heero tendit par réflexe la main vers son arme dissimulée près de lui mais il ne la prit pas en reconnaissant la voix qui lui vrillait les tympans. Calmement il releva un peu les yeux de son écran pour tomber sur les deux améthystes de Duo. Le natté avait un air joyeux et implorant à la fois. Heero aurait bien demandé où il comptait aller et avec qui mais ce serait ouvrir la porte à toutes sortes de raisons ayant pour but de le faire venir. Alors, il se contenta de répondre un seul mot bref.

- Non.

Et il retourna à son écran. Il avait encore du travail. Sa recherche d'hier ne lui avait pas donné de raisons de craindre quelque chose mais il voulait être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Et puis, un détail l'énervait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Duo ne tint pas compte de sa réponse et s'appuya sur l'arrière de l'écran du pc, le faisant se fermer. Heero eut le bon réflexe de retirer ses doigts du clavier, évitant ainsi de les retrouver en bouillie entre les touches et l'écran.

- S'te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait Heechaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! l'implora Duo avec ses grands yeux.  
- Enlève tes mains de mon ordinateur Duo, répondit Heero avec une voix menaçante.  
- Quatre ! Dis-lui toi !

Le pilote blond s'avança dans la pièce avec une certaine prudence. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver encore une fois entre Heero et Duo… Le garçon brun lui lança un regard froid et interrogateur.

- Duo tient à aller acheter quelques décorations de Noël, expliqua Quatre.

Heero se remémora les résultats de sa recherche sur ce thème et se rappela qu'à cette époque de l'année, on avait pour coutume de décorer sa maison avec toutes sortes d'objets inutiles. Il secoua la tête. Si Duo tenait tant que ça à fêter Noël en décorant l'appartement, il ne voyait pas de raisons de le lui interdire. Tant qu'on le laissait faire son travail en paix.

- Fais ce que tu veux Duo mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir, dit-il en regardant le natté avec ses yeux glacials.  
- Mais heu ! C'est pas pareil ! J'veux avoir vos avis moi !  
- Tu auras celui de Quatre.  
- Le tien aussi compte !

Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi son avis compterait mais il préféra s'abstenir de le dire. Au fond, il était un peu… content de savoir que ce qu'il pourrait penser de quelque chose était plus ou moins important pour Duo. Sa petite idée timide décida de repasser à ce moment dans sa tête. Mais il la chassa. Le travail d'abord.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, dit-il en attrapant les poignets de Duo pour les retirer de l'ordinateur, mais j'ai du travail.  
- Tu le feras en rentrant ! protesta le natté en se dégageant avant de tirer Heero par son pull. Allez ! S'te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait !

Heero allait à nouveau répondre son « Non » sec et strict tout en rouvrant son pc quand Quatre intervint.

- Allez Heero, fais-lui plaisir, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et il arrêtera de t'embêter après.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, répliqua froidement Heero.  
- Mais si ! fit Duo. Promis je t'embêterai plus de toute la semaine !

Le garçon brun jeta un coup d'œil au regard implorant du natté, puis au petit sourire de Quatre qui hocha la tête, comme pour l'inviter à venir avec eux. Heero n'était pas d'accord. Mais d'un autre côté… sortir un peu ne lui ferait pas trop de mal. Et puis, apparemment Oz se tenait tranquille pour le moment. Il pouvait bien se détendre quelques heures. Passer l'après-midi dans les boutiques avec Quatre et Duo ne devait pas être trop désagréable… et puis ainsi il pourrait surveiller le natté.

- Très bien, dit-il en rendant les armes.  
- Ouais !!! YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Duo, ravi. On y va, on y va, on y va, on y vaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
- Du calme Duo, fit Quatre avec un sourire.

Heero sauvegarda par habitude ses données, éteignit son ordinateur et se leva pour aller prendre un long manteau noir et chaud. Il releva le col, vérifia que son arme était bien dissimulée, puis il attendit Duo. Le natté lui sauta au cou, sa longue écharpe blanche voletant derrière lui.

- Arigato Hee-chan ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Hn, répondit Heero sans broncher.  
- Allez, on y va ! C'est pas loin, j'ai déjà repéré le magasin ! C'est un centre commercial en fait ! Go !

Duo lâcha le garçon brun et s'engouffra dans l'entrée de l'appartement avant de sortir et de dévaler les escaliers. Heero ne laissa nullement voir ses émotions mais le fait que le natté lui est saut au cou comme ça le perturbait. Bien sûr il était habitué à ce que Duo soit très démonstratif mais à ce point là…

- Heero ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix de Quatre, le sortant de ses pensées.  
- Hn, répondit le brun avant de sortir à son tour rejoindre Duo en bas.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le centre commercial, ou plutôt Heero et Quatre suivirent Duo les traîner en ville. Une fois abrités du froid sous l'immense galerie, le natté se mit à fouiner un peu partout avant de les entraîner vers les étages supérieurs.

- Hé qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? demanda-t-il en leur mettant sous le nez une longue guirlande argentée.  
- C'est simple et joli, répondit Quatre en souriant.  
- Hn, se contenta de faire Heero.  
- Ah non tu t'en tireras pas comme ça Hee-chan ! Je veux une réponse complètement ! Un sujet, un verbe, un complément !  
- Je suis du même avis que Quatre.  
- C'est désespérant…

Duo enroula la guirlande autour de son cou, par-dessus son écharpe, et repartit à l'assaut des rayons consacrés aux décorations de Noël. Heero trouvait qu'il perdait son temps. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans leur appartement à continuer ses recherches. Là, à part attendre que le natté réapparaisse avec telle ou telle décoration et donner son avis, qui était toujours le même que Quatre, il n'avait rien à faire. Et puis, sa petite idée revint, de manière un peu plus insistante.

Heero regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une bonne foule, la plupart des enfants avec leurs parents choisissant, comme Duo, des décorations diverses. Quatre, à côté de lui, fouillait dans un tas de guirlandes et de boules de Noël en vrac. Le garçon brun hésita un peu. Ce n'était pas son genre de demander conseil ainsi… mais là il en avait besoin. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait un peu peur d'être mal compris, ou de trop montrer ses émotions. Mais il avait quand même besoin d'aide… et après tout Quatre saurait garder ça pour lui…

Le pilote brun s'approcha du blond discrètement en regardant autour de lui afin d'être certain que personne ne les écoutait, et surtout pas un certain natté.

- Quatre ? demanda Heero.  
- Oui Heero ? répondit aussitôt le blond en relevant le nez des guirlandes.  
- J'aurai besoin d'un conseil…

Quatre leva un sourcil, étonné. C'était rare que Heero s'adresse à lui comme ça. Mais il sourit. Si le pilote brun tentait de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, il n'allait pas le rejeter, au contraire. Il fallait l'encourager sans le brusquer.

- Je t'écoute Heero, dit-il.  
- J'ai lu qu'à Noël, on offre des cadeaux aux gens qu'on apprécie.  
- C'est exact.

Quatre commençait déjà à avoir une idée de ce que voulait faire Heero mais il préférait le laisser aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Le pilote brun ne savait pas trop comment dire ce qu'il souhaitait faire mais il se décida. Son idée ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas réalisée, il le sentait bien. Et tant pis si à cause de ça son image de soldat inflexible en prenait un coup.

- J'aimerais… en offrir un à quelqu'un, dit Heero. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…  
- Et bien, répondit Quatre en souriant, pour commencer il faudrait que tu connaisses les goûts de la personne à qui tu veux faire le cadeau. Ensuite, je te conseille d'aller l'acheter seul ou du moins sans être avec cette personne. Après tout, ce doit être une surprise.  
- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrai lui offrir…  
- Le seul conseil que je peux te donner Heero, c'est que pour faire le meilleur cadeau possible à quelqu'un, tu dois le choisir en fonction de ce que tu ressens pour la personne. Ca peut être quelque chose d'amusant pour un ami, d'utile pour un collègue de travail, d'un peu plus sentimentale pour un amour, etc… Tout dépend de comment tu vois cette personne. Après, laisse tes émotions te guider, il n'y a pas de meilleur « détecteur de cadeau ».

Heero y réfléchit mais ce que disait Quatre ne l'aidait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait voulu une idée de cadeau, un exemple. Cette histoire de « détecteur de cadeau » allait lui donner à réfléchir sur lui-même et ce qu'il ressentait envers la personne à qui il voulait offrir un cadeau…

- Merci Quatre… dit-il.  
- Tiens moi au courant Heero, fit Quatre avec un sourire. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferai.  
- Hn.  
- Hé les gars, venez voir ! hurla une voix.  
- Allons-y, dit le blond en souriant.  
- Hn.

Les deux pilotes rejoignirent Duo dans un rayon. Il était couvert des pieds à la tête de guirlandes diverses et colorées, scintillant comme un sapin. Il rigola devant le soupire de Quatre avant de les attraper, Heero et lui, par la main et de les traîner en courant jusqu'à un étalage de décorations blanches : des boules de Noël, des petites figurines à accrocher dans le sapin, ce genre de choses. Duo montrait du doigt deux colombes immaculées, chacune ayant sur le cou un nœud doré pour les placer sur les branches de l'arbre de Noël.

- Elles sont belles, hein ? dit le natté avec son grand sourire.  
- Hn, fit automatiquement Heero.  
- C'est vrai Duo, répondit Quatre avec un sourire. Mais nous n'avons pas de sapin tu sais ?

Les gros yeux implorants entourés de guirlandes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lâcher Quatre qui soupira.

- Duo, voyons… tenta-t-il pour raisonner le natté.  
- Quatounet, s'te plait ! Un tout petit sapin ! C'est Noël !  
- …  
- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat' !  
- Bon… d'accord… je vais aller voir ça en bas… céda Quatre.  
- Ouais !!! Merci !

Quatre sourit avant de s'éclipser pour aller se renseigner sur les sapins à l'accueil. Duo se tourna alors vers Heero en lui mettant dans les mains un panier en plastique.

- Maintenant, au travail Hee-chan ! dit-il gaiement. On va dévaliser le magasin !  
- Hn…  
- Tu pourrais vraiment faire un effort !

Devant le regard désespéré mais surtout un peu triste de Duo, Heero décida d'essayer. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux colombes et les attrapa avant de les montrer au natté.

- Je trouve qu'elles iraient bien dans ton sapin, dit-il un peu maladroitement, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.  
- Alors t'es pas fâché pour le sapin ? Super !  
- Hn… si ça te fait plaisir…  
- J't'adore Hee-chan ! Allez, au travail !

Heero préféra rester de marbre mais ce qu'avait dit Duo le faisait sourire intérieurement. Tandis qu'il suivait le natté qui remplissait rapidement le panier en plastique, le pilote brun observait, les étalages, essayant de savoir ce qui pourrait être un bon cadeau de Noël.

¤¤¤¤

- Bien, ça vous fera 124 � tout rond s'il vous plait.  
- Heero manqua s'étrangler. 124 � pour ces bricoles ??? Il jeta un regard prudent à Duo qui souriait, débarrassé de ses guirlandes. Le pilote brun décida de ne rien dire et de payer… se répétant que ça faisait plaisir à Duo… ça devait bien valoir le coup, non ?  
- Voilà… dit-il en tapant le code de sa carte de crédit du moment.  
- Merci bien et bonnes fêtes !  
- Hn…  
- Bye bye ! fit Duo en rigolant.

Il sortit, suivi de Heero qui portait tous les paquets et avait un peu de mal à voir où il allait. Dehors, ils retrouvèrent Quatre qui les attendait.

- J'ai tout arrangé pour ton sapin Duo, dit-il en souriant. On nous le livre d'ici une heure ou deux. Vous l'avez payé à la caisse avec les décorations.  
- Je comprends le prix maintenant… fit Heero en ne comprenant pas totalement comment tout ça pouvait coûter aussi cher.  
- C'est super ! On rentre maintenant ? Il commence à faire froid, intervint Duo.  
- Hn.

Le trio s'éloigna donc du centre commercial et rentra rapidement dans l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Heero déposa tous les paquets dans le salon et, après avoir enlever son manteau, se réinstalla tout de suite à son ordinateur. Il eut à peine le temps de le mettre en route que déjà Duo lui sautait dessus par derrière.

- Hee-chan ! Pas encore ! protesta-t-il.  
- Respecte notre marché Duo, répondit froidement Heero. Je t'ai accompagné, laisse moi travailler maintenant.  
- Rho mais c'est pas bien ! C'est Noël !  
- Oz ne s'arrêtera pas de travailler pour autant.  
- Pff rabat-joie !

Duo relâcha Heero et s'éloigna en maugréant. Le pilote brun arrangea son col roulé avant de replonger dans ses recherches. Le petit détail qui l'énervait plus tôt était toujours là et lui échappait. Cela l'embêtait. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que c'était. Mais s'il était énervé parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas, c'est qu'il devait être important. Et puis, sans aucune raison apparente, son idée de cadeau lui revint à l'esprit.

Heero leva le nez de son écran pour apercevoir Duo un peu plus loin, à la fenêtre du balcon, l'air d'attendre avec impatience la livraison du sapin. Le pilote brun sourit légèrement. Le natté pouvait être tellement gamin… mais en même temps il en fallait peu pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout, si pour une ils fêtaient Noël… ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Mais qu'offrir comme cadeau ? Ca, c'était son problème principal… enfin après Oz, bien sûr.

Le pilote brun retourna à ses recherches. Mais son histoire de cadeau ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà premier chapitre ! Lol je suppose que c'est pas compliqué de savoir à qui Heero veut faire un cadeau, hn ? :p


	2. 02 : Décorer le sapin avec Duo ? Danger

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang !  
Genre : Bin comme l'autre chapitre à mon avis : OOC, ça dépend encore et toujours de vous, petit poil de yaoï un peu plus gros que le chapitre 1 (non bavez pas, c'est pas encore du yaoï pur !)  
Disclaimers : Je suppose que s'ils étaient à moi, tout le monde chercherait à me les piquer, hein ? ;)  
Petit blabla : Bon voilà le chapitre 2 ! Et je sais toujours pas ce que ça va donner lol j'écris comme ça vient… désolée si c'est nul ! (là je trouve ça VRAIMENT nul… . )

Chapitre 02 : Décorer le sapin avec Duo ? Danger.

Heero se leva après avoir mis son ordinateur en veille. Duo lui passa devant à toute allure, se jetant presque sur la porte d'entrée. Apparemment son sapin arrivait. Le pilote brun se dirigea vers la cuisine et entra. Il y trouva Quatre qui se leva brusquement en le voyant. Sur la petite table se trouvait un écran éteint ainsi que les commandes servant à entrer en communication avec les autres.

- Je te dérange ? demanda Heero d'une voix neutre.  
- Non, non, pas du tout Heero ! répondit Quatre, l'air un peu gêné. Au contraire, tu tombes bien. J'ai le rapport de Trowa et Wufei.  
- Hn ?  
- De leur côté, aucune trace d'une quelconque activité d'Oz ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout est tranquille.

Heero hocha la tête. Et il préféra ne pas demander à Quatre pourquoi ces bonnes nouvelles le faisaient rougir autant. Il lui tendit une feuille qu'il venait d'imprimer.

- Pourrais-tu aller voir à cette adresse ? demanda-t-il. D'après mes recherches, c'est une simple usine de produits surgelés spécialisée dans les plats qu'on sert aux fêtes. A première vue, il n'y a rien mais quelque chose ne me plait pas.  
- Il n'y pas de problème Heero, répondit aussitôt Quatre. J'y vais tout de suite si tu veux. Une simple enquête ?  
- Essaye d'en savoir le plus possible autant officiellement qu'officieusement.  
- D'accord.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et, une fois dans l'entrée, Quatre sourit à Heero en enfilant son manteau beige.

- Quant à toi, bon courage, fit-il avec son sourire.  
- Hn ?  
- Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin.

Heero ne voyait pas ce que voulait dire Quatre qui rit doucement avant de sortir. Quand l'ascenseur arriva, il fut obligé de s'écarter pour laisser passer un sapin porté par deux hommes autour desquels sautillait un Maxwell rayonnant. Heero se contenta de hausser un sourcil quand ils entrèrent avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le salon devant son pc.

- Faites doucement ! C'est précieux ! fit la voix de Duo.  
- Vous inquiétez pas, répondit un des hommes.

Ils installèrent le sapin là où le demandait Duo : entre le balcon et la télé, juste devant Heero qui ne leva pas le nez de son écran. Les deux hommes repartirent. Pendant une minute complète, il n'y eut pas un bruit ce qui intrigua le pilote brun. Il releva la tête pour voir Duo, devant le sapin, l'air songeur, fixant le sapin avec sérieux.

- Hmmmm… dit-il. Je me demande par quoi commencer… t'en penses quoi Hee-chan ?

Duo se tourna vers Heero, tout souriant. Le pilote brun haussa les épaules avant de revenir à son écran.

- Fais comme tu veux, se contenta-t-il de dire.  
- Hee-chan ! Tu pourrais m'aider !  
- Il me semble que tu m'avais garanti que tu ne me dérangerais plus de toute la semaine.

Duo fit ses grands yeux larmoyants au pilote brun.

- Parce que je te dérange là ? dit-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Heero soupira. Comment pouvait-on discuter avec Duo ? C'était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui autant que d'essayer d'échapper à ses caprices.

- Hn, fit Heero d'une voix neutre sans se mouiller.

Une seconde plus tard, Duo était derrière lui, l'étranglant à moitié.

- Allez Heero, tu m'aides à décorer le sapin ? S'il te plait !  
- Duo, je suis occupé.  
- Tu veux pas le faire plus tard ? J'ai croisé Quatre en montant avec le sapin, tu lui as refilé le travail !  
- Pendant qu'il se renseigne, je continue mes recherches.  
- Hee-chan, s'te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaait !

Heero roula un peu des épaules pour tourner la tête. Duo pencha la sienne sur sa droite pour le regarder, faisant ses gros yeux implorants. Le pilote brun le trouva étrange, appuyé ainsi sur son dos. Une longue mèche s'était échappée de la natte du châtain et traînait sur le col du pull de Heero. Il l'attrapa sans réfléchir et l'enroula autour de son doigt d'un geste distrait avant de revenir aux améthystes brillantes.

Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait un petit pincement au cœur en voyant ce regard implorant, même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était que de la comédie. Il lâcha la mèche de Duo, tourna la tête vers son écran et éteignit son ordinateur avant de se lever en se dégageant.

- Très bien… dit-il.  
- Super ! glapit Duo. Au travail alors !

Heero était un peu… énervé et gêné. Gêné parce qu'il avait agi sans comprendre pourquoi et énervé parce qu'apparemment son geste n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu d'effet sur Duo… Il décida de ne rien montrer de ce qu'il pensait. Comme toujours. Le garçon natté installa les paquets achetés plus tôt et en sortit les diverses décorations qu'il classa avec méthode, en veillant à s'enrouler dans une guirlande autour du cou, une bleue teintée de violet.

Heero restait debout à côté, sans savoir quoi faire. Heero lui mit un carton rempli de boules dans les bras.

- Tiens-moi ça Hee-chan ! Voyons voir… on met celle-la là ?  
- Hn…  
- Hee-chan !  
- Je n'y connais rien…  
- Regarde si les couleurs vont ensembles, c'est tout !  
- Il n'y que du vert comme couleur pour l'instant.  
- Bon, ok, tu t'en sors pour cette fois.

Duo accrocha la boule de Noël dans une branche basse du sapin, puis attrapa les autres, demandant son avis à chaque fois à Heero qui faisait de son mieux pour répondre. Puis le natté passa aux guirlandes qui, au final, recouvrirent plus le pilote aux améthystes que le sapin. Perché sur ses pieds, il tentait d'accrocher un ange au sommet du sapin, sans succès.

- Heero, tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire angélique.  
- Hn…

Heero posa les boîtes qu'il tenait en équilibre précaire dans ses bras et s'approcha de Duo qui lui grimpa dessus. Il passa ses jambes sur les épaules du pilote brun, s'installant sur ses épaules. Le pilote brun fronça les sourcils sous le poids du natté. Il lui agrippa les mollets afin de l'empêcher de tomber. Duo se pencha en avant vers le sapin et attrapa le bout. Il l'asticota un moment en râlant, n'arrivant pas à attacher le petit ange.

- Approche-toi encore un peu Heero, ça va pas là.  
- Hn.

Heero obéit mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Enervé, Duo se pencha davantage en avant. Le pilote brun avait du mal à garder son équilibre à cause des mouvements brusques du châtain. Lequel, sa patience à bout, manqua bondir en avant. Il réussit enfin à accrocher son ange. Mais Heero, complètement déstabilisé, dérapa et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils tombèrent tout deux par terre, les guirlandes et les boules de Noël volant en tous sens.

- Aouch, fit Duo en tombant sur Heero. Hee-chan, ça va ? Hee-chan ? T'es où ?  
- Ici…

Duo se leva aussitôt du dos de Heero qui se redressa avec difficultés en grimaçant. Sa colonne vertébrale en avait pris un coup. Le natté l'aida à se mettre debout en lui souriant des excuses.

- Je suis désolé Heero… est-ce que ça va ?  
- Ca ira…  
- On va faire une pause peut-être ?  
- Hn…

Heero se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Il n'avait pas lu pendant ses recherches que préparer la fête de Noël pouvait être aussi périlleux… Il se tourna vers Duo, assis à sa droite, qui affichait son petit air navré. Une guirlande brillante lui tombait sur les yeux. De la même manière qu'il avait enroulé la mèche du natté, il attrapa la guirlande et la poussa sur le côté pour dégager le visage aux yeux améthyste.

- Je suis désolé Heero, répéta Duo.  
- Ce n'est pas grave…

Heero continua à regarder le natté en enroulant la guirlande sur son doigt. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait… mais il n'avait pas envie que Duo s'en veuille. Il commençait à être gêné sous le regard un peu interrogateur du natté et décida de mettre fin à ce moment étrange pour lui.

- On devrait finir ce sapin, non ? dit-il.  
- Oui ! répondit aussitôt Duo en se levant. On l'aura ! Au travail !  
- Hn.

¤¤¤¤

- Et bien, j'avoue que vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, fit Quatre en regardant le sapin.  
- Ca a pas été facile mais on a réussi ! acquiesça Duo, fier.  
- Hn.

Heero s'occupait de soigner ses doigts. D'abord enlever les débris de boules encore enfoncés dedans. Ensuite désinfecter. Duo rayonnait, ravi d'avoir son sapin. Il attaqua ensuite la décoration de l'appartement et cette fois le pilote brun veilla à rester hors d'atteinte des implorations du natté. Il alla se réfugier dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur. Quatre le rejoignit peu après et s'assit en face de lui.

- Je te fais mon rapport ? demanda le blond.  
- Hn.  
- A première vue, c'est une usine parfaitement normale. Ils possèdent une installation correcte. Je n'ai rien vu de louche.  
- Hn… tu as insisté ?  
- Oui. Mais il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu Heero. Rester vigilant, c'est bien, mais quand on est fatigué et qu'on travaille trop, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Heero préféra ne rien répondre. Malgré ce que disait Quatre, il y avait toujours ce petit détail qui l'énervait.

- QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT' ! HEECHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! A L'AIDE !

Les deux pilotes se précipitèrent dans le salon au cri de Duo pour le trouver suspendu à la tringle des rideaux au dessus de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Accroché par les mains et les pieds, il était recouvert de guirlandes pendant au dessus de lui, ramassant la poussière par terre.

- Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Quatre, affolé.  
- J'voulais mettre les guirlandes mais j'ai glissé du fauteuil et AU S'COUUUUUUUUUUURS !  
- Baka, commenta Heero.  
- Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me soutient, grommela Duo. Vous m'aidez ou je reste là jusqu'à Noël ?  
- Hn. Lâche tout.  
- HEN ???  
- Fais ce que je te dis.

Duo lâcha donc tout pour tomber dans les bras tendus de Heero. Instinctivement, le natté s'agrippa au cou de son « sauveur ». Un bout de guirlande recouvrit le visage du brun qui n'apprécia pas de ne pas pouvoir enlever ce truc chatouillant de son nez. Timidement, une main effleura son visage et attrapa la guirlande pour doucement l'enlever. Heero baissa les yeux et aperçut Duo dans ses bras avec un petit sourire timide. Le pilote brun se sentit très mal à l'aise soudainement.

Quatre toussota discrètement en cachant un sourire derrière sa main. Heero se retourna vers lui sans lâcher Duo, affichant un regard noir. Le blond eut un petit air d'excuse.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-il avec un ton faussement navré, mais il faudrait songer à manger, non ?  
- Nous déranger ? releva Duo. Tu t'imagines quoi là Quat'man ?  
- Oh rien, rien.  
- Hee-chan, on le tue ?  
- Hn, acquiesça Heero.  
- Heu… du calme voyons… fit Quatre en reculant, soudain moins souriant qu'avant.  
- A L'ASSAUT !

Duo bondit des bras de Heero pour se mettre à poursuivre le blond dans tout l'appartement. Quatre eut la bonne idée de se barricader dans la cuisine et d'attendre tranquillement que le natté ait faim. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait oublié que, pour une fois, Heero faisait équipe avec Duo et dans le même but.

- Pousse-toi Duo, je m'en occupe, fit Heero de sa voix neutre.  
- Ouais ! Vas-y !

Heero se plaça devant la porte de la cuisine et visa la serrure avec son arme. Mais, alors qu'il allait tirer, la main du natté se posa sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

- Heu Hee-chan, faudrait pas que ça parte trop en live, tu sais ? dit-il.  
- Hn ?  
- On s'amuse là tu sais ?  
- S'amuse ?  
- Bin oui ! On a pas vraiment l'attention de tuer Quatre.

Heero hésita un instant à laisser une fois de plus tomber son masque, puis il se dit que ça devait bien valoir la peine alors il se mit à faire à Duo un sourire carnassier.

- Nous on le sait, mais lui non, dit-il tranquillement.

Duo ouvrit de gros yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, incapable de parler. Heero fit sauter la serrure avec son arme et entra dans la cuisine, sérieux comme un pape. Au milieu, Quatre releva la tête de la table et afficha un grand sourire à Duo quand le natté entra à son tour.

- Ah Duo tu tombes bien ! dit-il avec son sourire. Je viens de retrouver un paquet de brownies et je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire alors…  
- Brownies ? releva tout de suite Duo. BROWNIES ??? J't'adore Quatou !  
- Je sais Duo.

Le natté bondit sur la table et, trouvant les brownies, ne se fit pas prier pour les engloutir. Heero alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à côté de Quatre, rangeant son arme. Le blond le regarda avec un petit air étrange.

- Hn ? fit Heero.  
- Oh rien, répondit Quatre. Je me disais juste que c'était peut-être un des miracles de Noël.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Tu changes.  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Quatre.  
- Si tu le dis…

Quatre garda son petit sourire, ce qui déstabilisa Heero. Lui, changer ? Non voyons. Son entraînement avait été strict et l'avait formé à vie. Jamais il ne changerait. Pourtant… Il regarda Duo qui s'empiffrait avec méthode, jetant quelques coups d'oeils carnassiers aux autres, bien déterminé à protéger ses brownies. Pourtant… il n'avait jamais agi comme ça avant. Il était habitué à ce que Duo cherche à « l'humaniser » comme le natté disait. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça finirait par marcher… Il ressentait des émotions contradictoires, étranges, et commençait à s'intéresser à des choses futiles comme Noël… Ce n'était pas bon.

Mais, en regardant Duo, il avait quand même… envie d'essayer de changer. Envie de changer pour le natté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait autant à Duo ? C'était anormal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Peut-être qu'il était… attiré par le natté ? Non, c'était impossible. Heero n'avait pas d'amis. Pas de véritables amis. Il n'y avait pas droit. Sa seule raison de vivre était de gagner la guerre et d'amener la paix. Il ne devait pas s'intéresser à autre chose.

Mais, malgré tout la logique de ses pensées… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire plaisir à Duo quand il le regardait… c'est pour ça qu'il était, pour une fois, entré dans son jeu tout à l'heure. Et puis… quand il lui avait retiré la guirlande du visage… ces yeux angéliques… parfois doux, parfois moqueurs, toujours amusés… la mèche qu'il avait enroulée autour de son doigt sans réfléchir… ce n'avait été qu'un petit geste insouciant auquel Duo n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait attention. Mais lui, il avait senti la douceur des cheveux… et il n'était pas habitué à faire ce genre de gestes. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pourtant Heero avait envie de recommencer. Mais il ne savait que faire… c'était trop étrange, trop nouveau pour lui. Et ne pas savoir ce que Duo en pensait ne l'aidait pas… il n'avait pas eu l'air de trouver cela étrange, lui… Il faut dire aussi que la première fois il implorait Heero de l'aider à décorer le sapin… et la seconde il s'excusait de lui être tombé dessus… il avait d'autres idées en tête.

Heero secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il parle à Quatre. Qu'il lui demande de l'aide. Il était évident que le blond comprenait des choses qui lui échappaient. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder, lui et son air amusé, pour le savoir. Mais il était hors de question de parler en présence de Duo… il fallait trouver un moyen de l'éloigner.

- Duo ? fit Heero tandis que le natté léchait les miettes de brownies survivantes.  
- Vouich ?  
- C'est ton tour de faire la cuisine ce soir.  
- Mais heu ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?  
- Tu ne l'as pas faite depuis une semaine Duo, fit remarquer Quatre.

Heero lui lança un regard discret. Est-ce que le blond avait compris sa manœuvre ou n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Sachant qu'il était empathique, on pouvait se poser la question… il avait peut-être senti que le pilote brun voulait lui parler.

- Pff c'est pas juste ! grommela Duo.  
- On va te laisser une heure ou deux tranquille pour cuisiner, proposa Quatre. Et pour arrêter de râler aussi. Il y a un tablier à fleurs dans le tiroir là-bas, je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à ravir.  
- SORTEZ DE LA AVANT QUE JE VOUS PASSE AU FOUR !!!

Heero sortit précipitamment, suivi par un Quatre hilare. Une fois la porte de la cuisine claquée, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Le blond le rejoignit et s'assit à sa droite avant de le regarder avec un air interrogateur.

- Alors Heero ? dit-il avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Heero jura intérieurement. C'était vraiment énervant en fin de compte cette empathie.

- Hn… je ne sais pas…

C'était plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait… il n'était pas habitué à parler de lui aux autres. Mais il sentait bien qu'il avait besoin d'aide… et que pour ça, il allait bien être obligé de se confier. Quatre attendait patiemment qu'il se jette à l'eau, compréhensif.

- Je… je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il m'arrive, finit par lâcher Heero.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu as raison… je change… et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non…  
- Mais Heero pourquoi chercher à savoir si c'est bien ou pas ?  
- Je suis déstabilisé…  
- Tu sais, pour commencer, il faudrait que tu cherches l'origine de ton changement. Ca pourrait t'aider.

Au ton légèrement amusé de Quatre, Heero devinait que le blond avait une idée sur l'origine de son changement. Mais il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que c'était. Ou plutôt qui c'était.

- Je connais cette origine, dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
- La personne à qui tu veux faire un cadeau ?

C'était VRAIMENT énervant ! Quatre devinait tout !

- Hn.

Le blond se pencha vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'air amusé et doux à la fois.

- Heero, si tu te sens mal, c'est je crois parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hn…  
- Et bien, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ne cherche pas à cacher tes émotions à toi-même. Ne les fuis pas, au contraire, cherche à les comprendre. Ca sera déjà un premier pas. Et ensuite, puisque ça a un rapport avec cette personne, fais-lui ton cadeau. Tu verras bien ce qu'elle en pensera et, en fonction de sa manière de réagir, tu sauras quoi penser. Dans le cas contraire, le mieux sera de lui parler avec sincérité.

Heero ne dit rien, réfléchissant. Ne pas se cacher ses émotions… c'était un conseil qui était complètement contradictoire avec tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusque là… cela dit jusque là jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de problèmes… Bon, très bien. Il devait faire ce cadeau. Après, il verrait bien ce qui se passerait. Mais il était quand même dans une situation délicate… cacher ses émotions confuses… rester dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'il offre ce cadeau… cela risquait d'être difficile… enfin, il allait essayer. Et advienne que pourra.

Maintenant… il allait avoir besoin d'un autre genre d'aide…

- Quatre… dit Heero doucement.  
- Oui ?  
- … pourrait-on aller en ville demain matin ? J'aimerai avoir… ton avis pour…

Heero ne savait pas trop comment exposer sa demande. Il était embarrassé ! Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quatre rit gentiment en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Je veux bien essayer de t'aider, mais ce sera à toi de choisir. N'oublie pas que c'est ton cadeau, pas le mien.  
- Hn.  
- Le repas est prêt, fit une voix sèche derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent à temps pour voir Duo faire demi-tour et retourner dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent, étonné du ton employé par le natté. Puis ils se levèrent pour le rejoindre dans la pièce et manger. Heero se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé car le repas se passa normalement, comme toujours : Duo parlant sans arrêt avec joie, Quatre l'écoutant avec patience, lui mangeant en silence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me relis ? lol j'ai pas très envie… ce chapitre là je le trouve nuuuuuuuuuul mais alors nuuuuuuuuul… pas le courage de me relire... Il doit y avoir plein de OOC et d'incohérence… enfin bin prévenez-moi si yen a trop :)


	3. 03 : Je ne comprends pas…

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, évidement.  
Genre : Comme toujours, ça dépend de vous au niveau du OOC. Le poil de yaoï est en pleine croissance ! C'est là qu'on se demande ce que ça va donner à la fin  
Disclaimers : Youhou ! Les G-boys ? Vous êtes là ? _gros silence _… bin non sont pas là snif.  
Petit blabla : Ok chapitre 03 fini ! Au passage je « réponds » à une review : on peut dire que c'est surtout le POV de Heero, c'est pour ça que je crois que quand j'aurai fini la fanfic, je ferai celui de Duo si ça intéresse du monde Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Chapitre 03 : Je ne comprends pas…

Au petit matin, Heero se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Duo à côté. Mais, comme toujours, c'était inutile. Un tsunami n'aurait pas réussi à sortir le natté de son sommeil. Il se changea rapidement, mettant son pull noir au col roulé qui lui tenait bien chaud et un jean de la même couleur. Il passa près du lit de Duo afin d'atteindre la porte quand une main l'agrippa par le poignet. Surpris, Heero se retourna pour apercevoir le natté, de travers sous les draps, une pied dépassant et le bras tendu vers le sien.

- Hmmm… encore un peu Hee-chan… marmonna Duo dans son sommeil. Trop tôt pour une mission, j'veux pas…

Heero soupira intérieurement en tentant de se dégager. Duo s'imaginait qu'il y avait une mission et qu'il allait le tirer du lit…

- … j'veux pas que tu partes encore…

Le pilote brun s'immobilisa complètement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu et regarda le visage endormi de Duo qui fronçait les sourcils. Le natté ne voulait pas qu'il parte ? Heero le fixa un long moment, incapable de savoir ce que cette « nouvelle » lui faisait comme effet… était-il vraiment content d'apprendre que Duo ne voulait pas son départ ? Il se sentit envahi d'un étrange sentiment… une envie de protéger le natté, de lui affirmer qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter… Heero se pencha en avant sur Duo tout en détachant son poignet pour le reposer doucement sur le drap.

- Je ne pars pas Duo, murmura-t-il d'une voix inhabituelle. Je ne vais pas en mission.  
- Hmm… alors reste…  
- …

Duo agrippa Heero par les épaules, sans brutalité. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans son sommeil. Le pilote brun sentit son sentiment de protection enfler en lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'intention de retourner dans le salon après avoir vite déjeuné afin de chercher des renseignements sur le Net. Mais en même temps, il était soudain répugné à l'idée de laisser le natté seul et « sans défense ». Duo lui serrait doucement les épaules. Heero se baissa un peu et s'assit à côté de lui, indécis.

- J'ai du travail Duo… dit-il sans grande envie d'aller le faire, ce travail.  
- Hmmm s'en fiche, répliqua le natté dans son sommeil. Une autre fois. Trop tôt.

Heero ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Duo voulait ? Qu'il reste dans la chambre ? S'il pouvait aller chercher son ordinateur et l'y brancher, alors oui. Mais le natté n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? demanda-t-il.  
- Hnnn… que tu restes… me laisse pas… répondit Duo, marmonnant.  
- …

Heero ne savait que faire. Se dégager et laisser dormir Duo ? Ca risquait d'être difficile et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie… mais quoi alors ? Rester assis, le natté agrippé à ses épaules ? Ce n'était pas mieux. Le pilote brun attrapa les mains de Duo pour leur faire lâcher doucement. Aussitôt celui-ci gronda.

- Hnnnn !  
- Je ne pars pas Duo, le rassura doucement Heero.  
- Menteur ! Tu vas encore me laisser !  
- Non.

Même dans son sommeil, Duo pouvait être têtu. Il n'avait pas l'air de croire Heero. A peine celui-ci réussit-il à se dégager que le natté lui entoura le cou avec ses bras, bien déterminé à ne pas le lâcher. Le pilote soupira et, aussi, se surprit à sourire légèrement en sentant Duo contre lui.

- Interdiction de partir ! Na ! lâcha Duo d'un ton sans réplique.

Heero n'était pas plus avancé. Et puis, il en eut assez et décida de laisser tomber. Il attrapa Duo par la taille afin d'éviter de provoquer une crise de nerfs si le natté croyait qu'il voulait lui fausser compagnie, et s'arrangea pour s'allonger sur les draps, le châtain étalé sur lui. Duo frissonna, n'ayant qu'un simple pyjama sur le dos, un pyjama, releva Heero, bleu avec des chatons jaunes dessus. Le pilote brun lâcha d'une main le natté afin d'attraper les draps et de l'en recouvrir pour lui tenir chaud. Duo retira ses bras du cou de son nouveau matelas afin de mieux s'installer. Quand Heero fit mine de bouger, le natté lui agrippa aussitôt les épaules et ne les lâcha plus.

- Hnnn… tu restes, Hee-chan… dit-il d'une voix plus endormie qu'avant.

Heero releva un peu la tête pour voir celle du natté posé sur son torse, des mèches éparpillées autour de lui.

- Ryokai, répondit-il en souriant.

¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, ce fut pour le refermer bien vite en sentant une mèche tenter de lui rentrer dedans. D'une main, Heero repoussa l'obstacle et rouvrit les yeux. Pour voir la Duo sur lui, l'air de dormir paisiblement. Bon, vu les rayons de soleil qui passait à travers les stores, il devait bien être dix heures. Donc il était là depuis deux/trois heures. Maintenant, il devait croiser les doigts pour espérer que Quatre n'était pas venu ici et que Duo ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois.

Oui il avait bien eu envie de céder et de rester là avec Duo. Oui il avait bien aimé sentir le natté sur lui. Mais maintenant il avait intérêt à sortir de là sans se faire repérer. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que Duo aurait sans doute oublié ce qu'il avait dit dans son sommeil et donc parce qu'il pouvait réagir n'importe comment. Heero n'avait pas du tout envie de se fâcher avec le natté. Et ensuite parce qu'il serait incapable de regarder en face les autres s'il était « pris en flag ». Il n'avait rien fait de mal à ses yeux… mais… en même temps, il se sentait un peu coupable. D'une certaine manière, il en avait profité après tout… Duo était endormi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait dit tout ça éveillé…

Heero attrapa doucement les épaules du natté avant de le soulever doucement et d'essayer de le relever en même temps que lui. Mais des bruits de pas le firent paniquer et quand la porte s'ouvrit il tenta par réflexe et se dissimuler. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba du lit, avec Duo, dans un boucan assez grand. Il se retrouva allongé par terre, sur le dos, le natté sur lui. Il aperçut alors deux améthystes étonnées qui le regardaient, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Horriblement gêné, Heero se releva pour s'asseoir, Duo l'imitant, l'air encore un peu endormi et complètement perdu. Ils aperçurent tous les deux une tête blonde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte ouverte.

- Hum… je vous dérange ? demanda Quatre avec un petit sourire.  
- Quatou ? fit Duo en se grattant la tête. Kékisspasse ? J'crois que j'ai loupé un épisode mwa…

Heero était totalement pris au dépourvu. Alors, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, rares heureusement, il se réfugia derrière son masque de soldat. Se levant, il fit face à Quatre avec son air indifférent.

- Je me suis un peu trop précipité vers la porte quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur le lit de Duo avant de glisser et de l'entraîner dans ma chute, expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Oh c'était donc ça… fit Quatre sans lâcher son sourire amusé.

Etrangement, Duo resta silencieux. Quatre le regarda un instant avant de revenir à Heero.

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, dit-il. Je venais te chercher pour y aller. Tu viens ?  
- Hn. J'arrive tout de suite.  
- Ok, je t'attends dans l'entrée.  
- Hn.

Quatre sourit aux deux garçons avant de sortir. Heero revint alors à Duo sans savoir quoi dire. Mais le natté lui tournait le dos en se levant.

- … désolé Duo… fit-il maladroitement.  
- Pas de problème, répondit le natté d'une voix sèche. Vas-y, je voudrais pas te retenir.

Heero ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi soudainement Duo était si sec avec lui. Et puis il se dit que ce n'était pas si compliqué à deviner… le natté lui en voulait pour la chute. Et sans doute pour avoir dormi avec lui quelques heures… Le pilote brun n'était pas stupide, et les deux autres non plus. Ils savaient qu'ils mentaient. Et Duo avait bien dû se rendre compte de sa présence durant la nuit.

Heero se dirigea vers la porte et, la main sur la poignée, lança un regard sincèrement navré à Duo mais celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Désolé… murmura-t-il avant de sortir.

Il se détestait. Quel crétin il faisait ! Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à une « envie soudaine ». Déjà qu'il était troublé émotionnellement, incapable de comprendre ses sentiments, maintenant il allait être confus vis-à-vis de Duo… qui avait l'air d'être bien parti pour le haïr. Ou au moins le détester. Il avait profité du sommeil du natté ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Perdre le contrôle de lui-même aussi facilement…

Heero passa dans la cuisine, engloutit la moitié du contenu de la cafetière et alla rejoindre Quatre qui l'attendait. Il enfila son manteau et sortit sans rien dire. Le blond ne dit rien et le suivit. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence dans la rue. Le pilote brun était incapable de se calmer. Même si extérieurement il avait l'air on ne pouvait plus indifférent à tout, intérieurement c'était la grosse tempête. Il s'en voulait tellement… pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre ses émotions ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi, sans penser vraiment à Duo, sans lui demander sa permission, pourquoi avait-il profité ainsi du fait que le natté dormait ? Pourquoi…

- Heero, arrête, fit Quatre, coupant le fil de ses pensées.  
- Hn ?  
- Si tu continues à réfléchir ainsi, tu vas finir par devenir fou.

Heero ne dit rien. C'est vrai, son empathie. Jusqu'où allait-elle, celle-là ? Quatre percevait-il chacune de ses pensées ? En tout cas il devait comprendre le ton général car il répondit à sa curiosité et à son inquiétude.

- Non Heero, dit-il avec un sourire, je ne peux pas, et même si je pouvais je ne le ferais pas, connaître toutes tes pensées. Je ne peux même pas en comprendre une. Seulement ton état d'esprit. En fait, j'aimerais ne pas le sentir mais c'est comme si tu me l'imposais. C'est assez déconcertant tu sais…

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire. Il hésitait aussi sur sa manière de réagir. Devait-il dire ce qu'il pensait ? Ou se réfugier derrière son masque, comme toujours ? Non. Cette fois, il en avait assez. Puisque Quatre savait parfaitement que le soldat parfait n'était qu'une illusion, autant en profiter pour se lâcher complètement. Lâcher sa colère.

- Evidement que je le sais ! dit-il sur un ton sec. Je suis complètement déstabilisé ! Et ce n'est pas de me dire que je suis confus qui m'aidera !

Quatre s'arrêta, l'air surpris par la réaction de Heero. Puis il lui sourit et lui indiqua un salon de thé à quelques pas.

- Nous seront mieux là-bas pour discuter, dit-il sans perdre son sourire.  
- Hn…

Heero suivit Quatre qui, poli comme un ange, obtint une table un peu à l'écart dans le salon de thé. C'était un endroit propre et simple, chaud, agréable. Le blond commanda pour eux les boissons puis, croisant les mains sur la table, regarda Heero, toujours avec son sourire. Le pilote brun, lui, ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ici, même si quelques coups d'œil discrets lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ni caméras ou micros.

Quatre sembla, comme toujours, percevoir son agacement car il rigola doucement avant de redevenir un peu plus sérieux sous le regard noir du pilote brun.

- Heero, Heero, dit-il gentiment. Tu es complètement nul en relation sociale.

Heero préféra ne pas relever, le sachant très bien. Et il n'avait jamais trouvé jusqu'à présent des raisons de changer ça. Les gens l'évitaient, ne s'attachaient pas à lui, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il pouvait mener ses missions correctement.

- Heero, tu vas devoir t'améliorer maintenant, reprit Quatre en souriant. Et faire de sérieux efforts.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais, répliqua froidement Heero.  
- Parce que, si tu veux comprendre et régler ton problème, tu vas avoir besoin des autres. En particulier de la personne concernée.  
- Tu m'as dit de chercher à comprendre mes émotions, pas d'améliorer mes relations sociales.  
- Mais Heero, c'est presque la même chose ! Tes émotions sont liées aux autres.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'une serveuse au grand sourire leur apportait leurs boissons. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du sucrier avant de décider à agrémenter sa tasse de thé d'icebergs fondants. Heero ne toucha pas à sa propre tasse. Le blond avait beau dire, rien ne l'aidait à faire le point dans ses émotions.

- Tu sais Heero, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire serait de parler avec Duo, finit par dire Quatre après avoir siroté son thé un petit moment.  
- Non, répondit catégoriquement Heero. Après ce que j'ai fait… Duo ?

Quatre éclata de rire devant la gêne évidente de Heero à s'être « fait piégé » comme ça. Du moins, le pilote brun en avait l'impression. Oui, sans doute que le blond avait deviné, mais tant qu'ils ne le nommaient pas, tout ça restait d'une certaine manière d'un domaine moins… privé. Et puis, il avait honte. Honte de ses étranges émotions, honte d'avoir fait ça à Duo…

- Heero, c'est évident ! dit Quatre après avoir calmé son rire. Inutile de se le cacher plus longtemps. Ne pas le nommer, c'est le fuir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Après ce que j'ai fait » ?  
- …

Bon… Quatre était au courant. Sans doute depuis le début. C'était évident en fin de compte. Avec sa maudite empathie… alors autant se jeter à l'eau. Heero raconta vaguement ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Comment Duo l'avait empêché de partir… et comment au final il avait dormi avec lui. Le blond écouta en buvant son thé, attentif. Quand Heero ajouta qu'apparemment Duo lui en voulait beaucoup, vu comment il avait réagi, Quatre pouffa dans sa tasse et manqua se retrouver couvert de thé des pieds à la tête. Il la reposa bien vite, la moitié restante tombant sur la nappe, hilare.

Heero se sentait vexé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle à se faire détester par Duo ? Quatre avait l'air incapable de s'arrêter de rire. Le pilote brun attendit, patiemment. Jugeant que le blond en avait pour un bon moment, il s'occupa de son propre thé. Le liquide chaud lui fit un peu de bien, sans pour autant calmer sa tempête d'émotions.

- Alors ça… dit Quatre en s'essuyant les yeux, une fois un peu calmé. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ça hier. Si tu ne me monopolisais pas toute mon empathie, je l'aurais peut-être senti et compris plus tôt.  
- Hn, répondit Heero en mettant son énervement dans ce simple mot.  
- Excuse-moi. C'est pourtant si évident ! Heero, tu dois lui parler. Ou, en tout cas, passer du temps avec lui. Ca lui fera plaisir et ainsi tu finiras bien par comprendre tes sentiments.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait envie après… ça. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aiderait.

Quatre reprit sa tasse et fit un clin d'œil amusé à Heero avant de la vider et de la reposer.

- Fais-toi pardonner Heero, dit-il avec son petit sourire. Emmène le en ville toute une journée. Fais quelque chose qui lui plairait. Un cinéma, un concert, renseigne-toi.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois surveiller Oz.

Quatre croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et prit un air parfaitement sérieux.

- Heero, tant que tu seras dans cet état de confusion intense, tu seras incapable de réfléchir correctement et d'utiliser toutes tes capacités. Au contraire, tu pourrais même commettre des erreurs graves qui nous coûteraient la vie ou pire encore. Tu dois régler ton problème. Je m'occuperai de Oz, avec Wufei et Trowa, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais ce que je t'ai dit.  
- …  
- Oh et, une fois que vous serez réconciliés, parle-lui de ce que tu ressens.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.  
- Interroge-toi.  
- Je ne fais que ça !

Heero s'énervait. Quatre avait l'air de tout comprendre, de tout savoir ! Et il ne lui disait rien ! C'était ça, l'aider ? Merci bien !

- Heero… dit Quatre en soupirant. Ce genre de choses est évident pour tous sauf celui à qui ça arrive. Mais surtout le plus important, c'est que tu t'en rends compte par toi-même. La seule aide que je peux t'apporter, c'est te conseiller sur la marche à suivre. Fais ce que je t'ai dit. Emmène Duo quelque part pour une journée. Et, avant, pendant ou après, demande-toi ce qu'il représente pour toi. Pose-toi des questions par rapport à lui.

Heero y réfléchit. Passer une journée avec Duo… pour se faire pardonner… si le natté acceptait, cela lui ferait plaisir à lui aussi… Non. Il fallait faire plaisir à Duo, pas à lui. D'abord Duo. Il allait y penser. Quant à savoir ce qu'il représentait pour lui… beaucoup de choses.

- Si nous y allions ? fit Quatre en se levant.  
- Hn, répondit Heero en l'imitant.

Quatre alla payer l'addition et ils sortirent dans la rue. Heero devait réfléchir à ce que le blond lui conseillait de faire. Et puis… qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Duo pour une journée ? Cela dit… le pilote brun était sorti aujourd'hui non pas pour trouver de nouveaux sujets de réflexions mais pour régler un problème…

- Quatre ? dit-il tandis qu'ils marchaient.  
- Oui ?  
- Nous devrions chercher ce cadeau…  
- Oh. Pour Duo je suppose ?

Son petit sourire innocent était tout aussi énervant que son empathie et son bon sens. Heero grommela un « Hn » affirmatif.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas pourquoi t'aider à ce niveau là, dit Quatre. C'est à toi de lui offrir. C'est personnel tu sais un cadeau.  
- Mais je n'ai aucune idée… je ne sais pas ce qu'on s'offre pour Noël.  
- On offre quelque chose qui fera plaisir à l'autre.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir…  
- Hum… lui demander ne serait pas une bonne idée. C'est bien plus agréable quand c'est une surprise. Et bien, interroge le discrètement sur ce qu'il aime pendant cette fameuse journée ! Tu devrais pouvoir le faire, non ?  
- Collecter des informations sans se faire prendre ?  
- Tu peux dire ça comme ça, oui.  
- Hn… je devrais y arriver…  
- Cela dit, je te conseille de te décider vite. On s'offre les cadeaux de Noël à Noël tu sais. Le 24 au soir, ou le 25 au matin, ça dépend des gens.

Heero fit un rapide calcule dans sa tête et blêmit.

- Mais… ça ne me laisse que…  
- Une semaine, oui. Tu as sept jours à partir de demain.  
- … c'est juste…  
- Il peut s'en passer des choses en sept jours.  
- Hn… nous rentrons alors ?  
- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

Les deux garçons marchèrent tranquillement vers leur appartement. Heero réfléchissait. Il allait devoir agir vite. Une semaine… juste une semaine… une semaine pour comprendre ses émotions, une semaine pour trouver un cadeau pour Duo… et il devait d'abord se faire pardonner sa bêtise… collecter des informations sur les goûts du natté…

- Au fait Heero, fit Quatre au bout d'un moment.  
- Hn ?  
- Evite de passer trop de temps seul avec moi.

Heero leva un sourcil interrogateur. Comment ça ?

- Hn ?

Quatre rit doucement avant de pousser la porte du rez-de-chaussée de leur immeuble.

- Ca serait mieux, dit-il avec son sourire amusé. Pour un temps en tout cas.  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Fais ce que je dis, c'est tout.

Quatre s'avança vers l'ascenseur, gardant son petit sourire. Heero lui suivit, étonné. Apparemment, quelque chose, qui pour le blond était évident, lui échappait complètement…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alala t'es pas malin Hee-chan ! Lol mais c'est pas ta faute va :) Enfin voilà chapitre 3, tout beau tout fraîchement pondu ce soir à 23h21 pour être précise ! Hésitez pas à laisser des avis, ça me motive vraiment !


	4. 04 : Je me suis pris au jeu…

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, ça change pas en cours de route  
Genre : Bon bin OOC ? lol et puis je leprécise c'est plus ou moins le POV de Hee-chan. Toujours mon petit poil de yaoï, et puis on peut dire SongFic pour ce chapitre  
Disclaimers : Les chanteurs de la fin sont à moi... sauf un…pas juste snif  
Petit blabla : Bon voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'avance plutôt vite lol je vais attaquer le suivant maintenant, quand j'aurai mangé mon Kinder Bueno qui m'attend (lol c'est fou comme ma vie est intéressante, ne ? )

Chapitre 04 : Je me suis pris au jeu…

Heero passa le reste de l'après-midi collé à son pc. Mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour travailler. Enfin pas vraiment. C'était un autre type de travail. Et puis c'était aussi une manière de ne pas voir Duo. D'accord, c'était stupide, mais vu les rares coups d'œil auxquels il avait eu droit durant le repas de midi… il préférait s'isoler un peu. Tout était bien trop compliqué pour lui. En tout cas une chose était sûre : il était… blessé par l'attitude du natté. Ca lui faisait mal de constater que Duo lui « faisait la tête ». Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de la faire vu ce qui s'était passé… mais… étrangement, ou en tout cas vu la réaction de Quatre, ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'il lui en voulait…

Le pilote brun orienta ses recherches sur la ville où ils se trouvaient. Il se renseigna sur les activités destinées aux jeunes, sur les spectacles, les films en salle, etc… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien plaire à Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien aussi le décider à accepter l'invitation de Heero ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de venir avec lui… c'était une entreprise désespérée.

- Oh John si seulement…  
- Barbara, non, ne dis rien.  
- Mais John… nous ne pouvons pas…  
- Mais si mon amour. Oublions tout ce qui nous entoure et profitons de cet instant si précieux.  
- John…  
- Barbara…

Heero releva la tête de son écran pour passer à un autre. Sur la télé, le générique de fin d'une émission quelconque résonnait dans l'appartement, la musique langoureuse démontrant de la stupidité de la série. Le pilote brun baissa un peu les yeux pour apercevoir le dos du canapé et, à droite, une natte traîner par terre. Apparemment Duo était allongé, ou plutôt affalé sur le canapé, regardant la télé. Heero préféra ne rien dire et retourna à ses recherches.

Il entendit Quatre sortir de la cuisine et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le blond regarda le tableau et fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Heero avec un air réprobateur. Il indiqua du menton le canapé. Le pilote brun afficha son incompréhension. Quatre soupira, lui montra Duo du doigt, avant de rappeler à Heero avec ses mains qu'il ne lui restait que sept jours. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine.

Heero soupira intérieurement. Quatre avait beau dire ou faire, c'était pas si facile ! D'autant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment inviter Duo ni quoi faire pendant la journée… il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait engager la conversation avec le natté… Quatre l'avait bien dit : il était nul en relation sociale. Le pilote brun continua sa recherche encore un moment. Il finit par connaître par cœur tous les programmes et activités proposés par la ville. Il n'avait plus rien à faire sur son ordinateur…

Bon. Il avait les infos. Maintenant… il fallait savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à Duo… et il fallait surtout réussir à l'inviter… Heero se leva et s'approcha du canapé avec prudence, la gorge un peu nouée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si nerveux à la fin ? Il avait déjà été parler à Duo plein de fois avant et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi agité ! Le pilote brun soupira longuement avant de contourner le canapé par la gauche. Effectivement, Duo était affalé dessus, en longueur, la tête sur le bras du meuble, les pieds sur l'autre, l'air de regarder la télé sans y faire attention.

Heero hésitait. Peut-être que c'était mieux de le laisser… mais les doigts de Quatre indiquant le temps qu'il lui restait lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il déglutit. Pas question d'attendre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- … Duo ? dit-il après un long silence d'une voix qu'il espérait froide et neutre.

Le natté tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda, ses améthystes affichant un air méfiant.

- Hn ? répondit-il sur un ton semblable à celui de Heero quand on le dérangeait sur le pc.

Bon… ça n'avait pas l'air de bien partir… mais il devait faire un effort. Heero resta droit comme un i sans bouger et préféra fixer la télé plutôt que les yeux de Duo qui avaient l'air de contenir un peu de… reproche…

- Oz se tient tranquille, dit-il sur un ton officiel. Nous pouvons nous permettre de nous reposer un peu.  
- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit Duo sur un ton sec.

Heero se sentit très mal à l'aise. Mais après tout… c'était normal que le natté lui en veuille. Il devait faire de son mieux pour se faire pardonner.

- Je… nous pourrions prendre la journée de demain, dit-il en essayant de garder son attitude impassible et en se remémorant les résultats de ses recherches. Il y a, je crois, plusieurs activités en ville qui pourrait t'intéresser…

Heero se retint de se mordre la langue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y prenait mal ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo qui avait l'air de réfléchir, se tenant le menton par les doigts. Le pilote brun sentait un début de panique en lui. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Il avait besoin d'aide… il avait l'impression d'être perdu sur un îlot et d'envoyer dans tous les sens des signaux de détresse. Et, bien évidement, la porte de la cuisine n'empêcha pas ses appels d'être entendus…

Quatre entra dans le salon. Duo lui lança un regard noir quand il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui, affichant son petit sourire habituel.

- Dis donc Duo, dit-il avec amabilité, il paraît que pour une fois nous avons une journée de libre. Et si tu allais en ville avec Heero ?  
- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi ? répliqua aussitôt Duo avec son ton sec.

Heero était complètement perdu. Mais il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre et laisser Quatre s'en occuper… il était bien plus doué que lui pour ce genre de choses… Le blond ne se départit pas de son calme apparent.

- J'ai du travail, répondit-il tranquillement. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie. Par contre, toi, au lieu de faire la tête comme ça pour rien, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Heero t'invite, non ?

Duo eut l'air étonné et jeta un coup d'œil au pilote brun qui fit de son mieux pour rester impassible avant de revenir à Quatre, méfiant. Lequel soupira et se leva avant d'attraper le natté par le bras pour le faire se lever.

- Je crois que nous devrions parler tous les deux, monsieur Maxwell, dit-il avec un ton soudain plus sec.  
- Et si j'ai pas envie ? répliqua Duo-tête-de-mule en se dégageant.  
- Tu me verras dans l'obligation d'insister.

Heero était tout aussi étonné que Duo du ton autoritaire soudain pris par Quatre. Lequel en profita pour attraper à nouveau le natté et réussit à le traîner dans la cuisine après avoir lancé un coup d'œil au pilote brun, lui faisant comprendre que s'il mettait le nez dans la pièce, il le regretterait. Heero préféra retourner sur son ordinateur plutôt que de tenter le diable. Il n'avait pas vraiment de trucs à faire sur son pc mais il l'alluma quand même et plongea au hasard dans le Net.

Il avait été vraiment pitoyable. Sans Quatre pour le tirer de là… Heero s'en voulait, d'être aussi « nul en relation sociale ». Pour une fois, il aurait bien voulu être aussi sensible que le blond pour savoir s'exprimer avec sincérité facilement. Ou comme Duo… Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire ces deux-là d'ailleurs ? Heero commençait à bien connaître Quatre… il voyait que pour lui les sentiments des autres étaient clairs. Qu'il savait comment réagir en fonction d'eux. Si seulement il pouvait s'exprimer correctement dans d'autres situations qu'en missions…

Heero resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger devant son écran qu'il ne voyait pas. Puis une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un lui sautait dessus et cherchait à l'étrangler. Une tornade châtain lui passa devant les yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- D'accord Hee-chan, on y va demain ! fit la voix joyeuse de Duo. On y va, on y va, on y va !  
- …

Heero était complètement désorienté. Duo était en colère contre lui et l'instant suivant il l'étreignait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quatre se glissa devant eux, son petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu vas l'étrangler Duo, prévint-il le natté.  
- Ah ? Oups gomenasai !

Duo relâcha le pilote brun qui restait de marbre, incapable de comprendre ce changement de comportement. Quatre lui sourit en secouant le doigt, un air mystérieux sur le visage. Bon… inutile de lui demander ce qu'il avait dit à Duo apparemment… Comment le blond faisait-il pour accomplir un miracle pareil ? Il ne le saura probablement jamais… mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça…

Heero se leva pour se tourner vers Duo qui le regardait, son grand sourire habituel affiché sur son visage lumineux. Rien à voir avec son air quelques minutes plus tôt. Le pilote brun ne comprenait pas du tout…

- Duo… qu'est-ce que… tenta-t-il.  
- Rien du tout Hee-chan ! coupa Duo avec son ton joyeux.  
- …

Le natté lança un coup d'œil à Quatre qui hocha légèrement la tête.

- Alors on va où demain ? reprit Duo.  
- Heu…

Heero n'osait pas dire qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment…

- C'est une surprise, dit-il finalement.  
- Chouette !

Le pilote brun se sentit bien mieux en voyant Duo rigoler, l'air ravi. C'était tellement différent de tout à l'heure… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre qui gardait son petit air mystérieux. Comment pouvait-il transformer Duo en si peu de temps ? Il passa le reste de la soirée à essayer de comprendre… sans succès, bien sûr. Le natté était d'une merveilleuse humeur, rigolant tout le temps, comme toujours. Il aida même Quatre à faire la cuisine. Heero préféra rester dans le salon, devant la télé cette fois, regardant les informations.

Il en profita pour élaborer un programme pour la journée du lendemain. Les lieux à voir, les activités qui pourraient être intéressantes pour Duo. Il continua à y penser même une fois couché, regardant le plafond, mains croisées derrière la nuque. Lorsque le natté, après avoir regardé le film du soir qui l'intéressait, vint à son tour se coucher, il le regarda en douce. Duo se roula en boule, marmonna quelques paroles vagues et ne bougea plus. Heero le regarda un long moment, s'assurant par réflexe qu'il n'y avait aucune menace, puis se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤

Un homme armé. Il tira. L'homme tomba. Mais, derrière les caisses, d'autres surgirent. Il tira, encore et encore tout en bougeant pour éviter les balles de ses ennemis. D'autres encore arrivèrent. Il les tua. Et puis, soudain, plus de munitions. Il devait recharger. Vite. Recharger, vite, vite. Les hommes repartirent à l'assaut, lui tirant dessus, plus nombreux que jamais. Recharger, vite, ou il était perdu ! Recharger ! L'alarme stridente l'empêchait de réfléchir. Comment recharger son arme bon sang ? Où sont ses munitions ? Il ne savait plus ! Alors il se rappela qu'il avait un autre flingue. Il l'attrapa et tira sur les hommes.

La balle passa à travers l'écran, faisant jaillir des débris de verre un peu partout. De la fumée noire sortit de l'appareil. Heero le regarda, son arme toujours braqué sur ce qui fut l'écran.

- … je crois que je me suis pris au jeu… observa-t-il.  
- … commenta Duo à côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la rue. Duo marchait à la droite de Heero, bras croisés derrière la tête.

- J'ai jamais été viré d'une salle d'arcades pour un motif pareil ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Je suis désolé… s'excusa Heero, penaud. J'étais vraiment dans le jeu et je n'avais plus de munitions…  
- Heero, dans ces cas-là il faut recharger ! C'est pas compliqué !  
- Je ne savais pas comment faire et je devais me dépêcher.  
- Tu replaces le flingue dans son étui, tu appuis sur la gâchette, et tu le ressors, c'est tout.  
- Hn.

Duo éclata de rire en voyant la honte de Heero qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il avait pourtant lu les instructions avant le début du jeu. Mais il s'était vraiment laissé emporter… résultat : ils étaient tous les deux expulsés de la salle d'arcades. Il regarda Duo rire et décida qu'après tout, si sa bêtise faisait plaisir au natté… il ne devait pas trop s'en vouloir.

- Bon tu as une solution de secours Hee-chan ? demanda Duo après s'être calmé.  
- Hn, répondit Heero. J'ai étudié toute la ville. Le cinéma n'est pas très loin, tu veux peut-être aller voir un film ? Il y a aussi un concert prévu ce soir.  
- Intéressant. Ils passent quoi comme films ?  
- Allons voir.  
- Ok !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent donc devant le cinéma du coin. Duo regarda avec un esprit critique chaque description des films.

- Hum je sais pas trop, dit-il en se tournant vers Heero. T'en penses quoi ?  
- Comme tu veux, répondit aussitôt le pilote brun en se remémorant que c'était la journée du natté, pas la sienne.  
- Rho arrête de répéter la même chose ! Moi je veux ton avis, sinon je boude, na !  
- Hn…

Heero regarda les commentaires et résumés affichés. Il n'y connaissait rien là non plus. Il essaye de deviner quel film ferait plaisir à Duo. Un de combat ? Un policier ? Un comique ?

- Celui-ci peut-être ? dit-il un peu au pif en indiquant un film de guerre américain.  
- Hum… ok, on va voir ce qu'il vaut ! C'est à quel ton concert et c'est qui qui joue ?  
- Si on va voir ce film, le concert commencera une heure après la fin. Ce sont plusieurs artistes japonais dont je n'ai pas retenu les noms qui viennent chanter.  
- Ah ça pourrait être intéressant ! On verra si on arrive à s'incruster.  
- C'est en plein air et ouvert au public.  
- Cool ! Bon, en attendant, on va le voir ce film ?  
- Hn.

¤¤¤¤

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut élaborer une stratégie aussi nulle, et surtout comment on peut l'accepter ! fit Heero en sortant du cinéma.  
- Hee-chan, faut pas leur en vouloir, ce sont que des acteurs ! expliqua Duo.  
- Mais quand même ! Tu as bien vu que c'était suicidaire ! Et leurs ennemis n'étaient pas mieux. Ils possédaient pourtant tout le système de sécurité nécessaire pour les arrêter et ils se sont fait avoir !  
- Hee-chaaaaaan c'est un film ! Du bluff ! C'est juste pour se distraire !  
- Il y a quand même des limites !

Duo n'y tint plus et éclata de rire en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Heero qui s'immobilisa tout de suite. Il regarda le natté hilare et ne put empêcher un micro sourire d'apparaître sur son propre visage.

- Hee-chan ! finit par dire Duo après s'être calmé. Ô grand Heero Yuy, excusez-nous autres, pauvres mortels ordinaires qui ne connaissons pas la stratégie militaire et qui avons donc besoin qu'on nous simplifie tout ça !  
- Duo ! Tu es d'accord avec moi quand même ! Tu as bien vu que leur manœuvre…  
- Mais oui Hee-chan, je l'ai bien vu ! Mais j'ai vu aussi, contrairement à toi, que c'est qu'un film ! C'est pour se détendre ! Faut pas faire attention à ce genre de détails.  
- C'est quand même scandaleux.  
- Tu peux être aussi têtu que moi quand tu veux dis donc !

Heero haussa un sourcil en regardant Duo qui souriait. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cet état avant. Il avait commenté un film. Il avait exposé son avis sur quelque chose d'inutile mais, surtout, il avait réagi sans son masque de soldat. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte tant, sur le coup, il se sentait naturel… Apparemment, avec Duo, le masque tombait facilement. Et, surtout, cela ne dérangeait pas Heero, bien au contraire. En fin de compte, il n'y avait pas que Quatre qui pouvait faire des miracles…

- Bon et si nous allions voir ce concert ? dit-il, un peu vexé.  
- Ca c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Duo. C'est où ?  
- Sur la place Nationale.  
- Ok ! Tu me guides ?  
- Hn.

Duo rigola et s'accrocha aux épaules du pilote brun qui ne fit pas grand-chose pour se dégager. A peine un mouvement vague, pour la forme. Marcher avec le natté collé derrière lui ne le gênait pas vraiment, au contraire. Il aimait bien le sentir contre lui. Mais, en même temps, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait le matin dernier… il en avait toujours honte et même si Duo semblait lui avoir pardonné, il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'impression d'en avoir lâchement profité.

Ils arrivèrent un peu avant le début du concert. En fait, c'était plutôt un petit spectacle sans grande prétention. La place était immense et, au centre, on avait dressé une estrade où étaient installés des instruments de musique. Heero s'arrangea pour être assez prêt. Plusieurs chanteurs et musiciens arrivèrent sur scène. Duo les acclama, de même que la foule qui était là, et le concert commença.

Heero n'écouta pas vraiment. C'était des chansons japonaises, la plupart du groupe Two Mix. A côté, Duo sautait sur place, apparemment ravi, chantant avec les autres. Si le natté était content, alors le pilote brun l'était aussi, pour lui. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il profita du moment pour réfléchir à ce que Duo représentait pour lui, comme le lui avait demandé Quatre. Duo… quand il le voyait, sa propre humeur dépendait de celle du natté. Quand il le voyait… il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, de le protéger aussi. Surtout la nuit, quand il le regardait dormir paisiblement. Si inoffensif dans son sommeil…

Et puis Heero avait des émotions nouvelles, étranges depuis peu… son masque qui tombait quand il y avait Duo… cette histoire de Noël… cet « incident » dans leur chambre… et puis le natté l'empêchant de partir… il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Mais… il fuyait. Il avait peur de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas compliquer sa vie avec. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils interfèrent dans ses missions. Pourtant… il était curieux aussi… il n'avait jamais ressenti ces étranges émotions pour quelqu'un avant…

Et il tenait à Duo. Il n'avait pas envie qu'à cause de lui le natté soit mal, comme hier. Heero voulait qu'il aille bien, qu'il continue à rire. Que devait-il faire alors ? Une partie de lui disait qu'il serait mieux s'il partait de son côté. Ses émotions se calmeraient, il ne risquerait plus de causer des soucis à Duo. Mais en même temps une autre partie ne voulait pas le quitter, au contraire. Il voulait aussi rester près de lui, le protéger… le serrer à nouveau contre lui… Ressentir cette impression de chaleur…

- J'veux yaller ! fit Duo dans ses oreilles. Tu m'aides Hee-chan ?  
- Hn ? Allez où ?  
- T'as pas écouté ? Rholala ! Sur scène.

Heero secoua la tête. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sur scène ?

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire sur scène ? demanda-t-il.  
- Chanter, évidement ! Ils ont dit que si quelqu'un connaît une chanson et a envie de la brailler, il peut venir ! Kyaaaaaa j'arrive poussez-vous !

Duo s'appuya sur les épaules de Heero afin de lui sauter par-dessus pour atteindre la scène. Un des chanteurs rigola et l'aida à monter.

- Alors qui est ce jeune garçon fougueux ? dit-il en souriant et en tendant son micro à Duo.  
- Moi ? C'est Duo ! J'peux chanter maintenant hein dis dis dis dis ?  
- Impatient en plus. C'est quoi ta chanson ?  
- On se croirait à l'école des fans…  
- Faut bien qu'on sache ce qu'on doit jouer !  
- Ok alors c'est…

Duo murmura à l'oreille du chanteur qui sourit.

- Ok, on la connaît, aucun prob.  
- Super !

Le natté attrapa le micro tandis que les guitares électriques commencèrent à faire entendre leurs cris. La batterie suivit. Duo s'approcha de la scène, amusé, et bougea son corps en rigolant devant la foule qui criait en riant. Heero était figé, plus droit qu'un i, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Duo porta le micro à ses lèvres et commença la chanson.

- Guuzen no deai ga mirai made kaete shimau  
Kiseki o shinji na yo umaku ikusa  
It's gonna be OK!

Heero ne connaissait pas cette chanson mais il comprenait les paroles et écouta sans rien dire. Duo s'amusait à le regarder tout en chantant.

- Dare ni mo watasenai taisetsuna mono wa hitotsu  
Chance wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi  
Tada hiza o dakaete ochikonda kinou  
Wasurete shimae jibun o shinjite !

Heero regardait Duo avec un air impossible à identifier. Est-ce que ces paroles s'adressaient-elles à lui ?

- Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chance wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK !  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Owari no nai yume no tame ni !

Le pilote brun ne lâchait pas Duo des yeux qui le lui rendait bien, continuant sa chanson en le fixant, amusé.

- Akirameta toki kara tsukisae nigete shimau  
Girigiri no pressure made tanoshimereba  
It's gonna be OK !

Le natté s'amusa à tourner sur lui-même avant de pointer son doigt vers Heero en chantat la suite.

- Rule wa hitotsu dake bibitteru yatsu wa dame sa  
Gamble wa ichido dake inochi kakete asonde miyou  
Tada rail no ue o dareka no tame ni  
Hashiri tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu

Duo fit quelques pas de danse en souriant à tout le monde avant de reprendre.

- Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Dame de mo kamawanai  
Kampeki ni OK !  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou

Duo lâcha le micro pour un petit moment, bougeant son corps sur la musique rythmée et entraînante créée par les guitares et la batterie, riant, sa natte suivant tous ses mouvements, l'entourant parfois. Heero le regardait et écoutait sans rien dire ni faire un mouvemen

- Tada hiza o dakakaete ochikonde itemo  
Kotae wa mienai jibun o shinjite

Duo fit quelques clins d'œil à la foule, ajoutant des grands signes de la main, avant de revenir à Heero et de le regarder, souriant comme jamais. Le pilote brun ne bronchait pas.

- Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chance wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK !  
Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze  
Chance wa me no mae  
Daijoubu kitto OK !

Pour finir, Duo entraîna la foule avec lui pour le dernier refrain et tout le monde chanta avec lui.

- Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Dame de mo kamawanai  
Kampeki ni OK !  
Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide  
Machi ni matta nami ni norou

Lorsque les guitares s'arrêtèrent, Duo prit une pose victorieuse, riant aux éclats. Heero sortit de son état de transe et applaudit avec la foule. Le chanteur remercia le natté qui rigola avant de descendre rejoindre le pilote brun.

- J'étais comment hein dis ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
- … kampeki…répondit Heero.  
- Vrai ? Merci Hee-chan ! On rentre maintenant ?  
- Hn.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la place lentement, Duo se faisant accoster par toutes les filles présentes. Il rigolait, papotait un peu avant de rejoindre Heero qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Voir le natté danser comme ça, chanter avec sa voix claire et ferme, joyeuse, c'était un spectacle qu'il avait aimé voir. Mais ce qu'il avait chanté… croire aux miracles ? Une seule chance à saisir ? Devait-il croire que les paroles lui étaient destiné ou faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il l'ignorait.

Heero préféra ne rien dit tandis qu'ils arrivaient enfin à fausser compagnie aux nouvelles admiratrices de Duo. Il continua à s'interroger tandis qu'ils marchaient vers leur appartement, la nuit tombant doucement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Il chante bien Duo, hein ? La chanson, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, c'est « Kitto Ok ! » et je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter ! Moi je l'adore Au passage, je vous mets la traduction (sauf si vous parlez couramment le japonais ? ;) )

**Absolument OK !**

Une rencontre chanceuse peut changer ton avenir,  
Crois aux miracles  
Ce sera OK !

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose très importante que tu ne peux confier à personne  
Il n'y a qu'une seule chance, saisis-la, demain il sera trop tard

Oublie hier où tu pouvais tout faire,  
Prends ton courage à deux mains, prends ta respiration ; crois en toi

Peut-être que tu trouveras ça bien, oui, je suis sûr que ça te plaira  
La chance est juste devant tes yeux  
C'est bon, tout va bien, c'est sûr !  
Peut-être que tu trouveras ça bien, oui, je suis sûr que ça te plaira  
Pour les rêves qui n'ont jamais de fins

Dès le moment où tu te lèveras, chaque chance t'échappera,  
Juste pour s'amuser, jusqu'à ce que la pression soit trop élevée…  
Ce sera OK !

Il n'y a qu'une seule règle : la lâcheté n'est pas acceptée  
Il n'y a qu'une chance à saisir : mets ta vie en jeu

Continue simplement à courir sur les rails pour quelqu'un  
Je sais que tu ne peux pas te décider,  
Que tu n'es pas satisfait du lieu où tu te trouves

Tu es toujours plein de rêves…ne crains rien  
Ca n'a pas d'importance s'ils ne deviennent pas réalité  
Tout est parfaitement OK !  
Tu es toujours plein de rêves…ne crains rien

Même si tu prends ton courage à deux mains et reprends ton souffle,  
Même si tu ne peux pas voir les réponses, crois en toi-même 

Peut-être que tu trouveras ça bien, oui, je suis sûr que ça te plaira  
La chance est juste devant tes yeux  
C'est bon, tout va bien, c'est sûr !  
Peut-être que tu trouveras ça bien, oui, je suis sûr que ça te plaira  
La chance est juste devant tes yeux  
C'est bon, tout va bien, c'est sûr !

Tu es toujours plein de rêves…ne crains rien  
Ca n'a pas d'importance s'ils ne deviennent pas réalité  
Tout est parfaitement OK !  
Tu es toujours plein de rêves…ne crains rien  
Chevauche la vague que tu attends


	5. 05 : Ne me laisse pas…

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, pour le plus grand malheur des G-boys !  
Genre : Bon OOC peut-être, POV de Hee-chan surtout, angst là je crois qu'on peut le dire (je vous fais peur là hein ? lol) et pi le poil de yaoï qui est en train de devenir un cheveux  
Disclaimers : Bin… j'aimerai bien moi… mais non, sont pas à moi snif  
Petit blabla : Tiens vous savez quoi ? Je l'ai mangé mon Kinder Bueno ! J'en ai même mangé un deuxième après lol j'en ai besoin pour doper mon courage ! Surtout pour la fin de ce chapitre…

Chapitre 05 : Ne me laisse pas…

La journée ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Mis à part l'accident à la salle d'arcades. Duo avait eu l'air de s'être bien amusé à chanter au concert. Et Heero se torturait l'esprit, comme toujours. Ca devenait une habitude. Qu'il aimerait perdre… Le natté semblait ravi. Il marchait un peu en avant, s'amusant à tourner sur lui-même, les bras tendus, regardant le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Heero était content pour lui… mais il restait mal à l'aise. C'était pour se faire pardonner qu'il avait suivi les conseils de Quatre et « organisé » cette journée… mais, même si Duo n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir encore, ça ne lui suffisait pas… il n'était pas certain que ce soit vraiment oublié…

- Oups ça tourne… fit le natté en trébuchant.

Heero le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Duo s'agrippa à lui afin d'éviter de se retrouver sur le trottoir. Sous son poids, le pilote brun fut obligé de s'appuyer le dos contre le mur, soutenant le natté.

- Gomenasai Hee-chan, s'excusa celui-ci en souriant, les yeux fermés. N'ai un peu trop tourné.  
- Ce n'est pas grave… répondit Heero d'une voix neutre.

Duo rouvrit les yeux et regarda ceux du pilote brun. Lequel se sentit mal. Ces deux améthystes prises dans un océan sombre semblaient pouvoir le percer de part en part et tout savoir sur lui… Le natté détourna les yeux, un air un peu triste sur son visage que Heero ne comprenait pas. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Désolé pour ma mauvaise humeur au fait Hee-chan, fit Duo en se grattant la tête. C'était stupide.

Heero sentit à ces mots une sorte de… chaleur s'allumer en lui. De l'espoir ?

- Tu ne... m'en veux plus ? demanda-t-il doucement, n'osant pas trop y croire même s'il avait pu constater que le natté était d'excellente humeur.  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit aussitôt Duo. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça d'ailleurs… c'était vraiment stupide !  
- Non, c'est moi… je n'aurais jamais dû profiter de ton sommeil…

Duo le regarda, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Heero lui rendit son regard, également surpris. Ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose ? Apparemment… mais c'était impossible. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Duo lui en aurait voulu sinon pour ça… En même temps, la possibilité que le natté ignore ce qui s'était passé mettait Heero dans une situation… délicate… Il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui fasse à nouveau la tête… Alors qu'il cherchait comme se sortir de ce mauvais pas, Duo sembla se rappeler quelque chose et sourit, les yeux mi-clos.

- Tu parles d'hier matin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.  
- … hn.  
- Oh. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher Hee-chan ! Au contraire…

Heero le regarda sans comprendre. Le natté rigola, l'air un peu gêné.

- J'étais à moitié réveillé… expliqua-t-il. Enfin je crois que pour moi c'était plutôt un rêve. C'est quand je me suis vraiment réveillé à un moment que j'ai su que non…  
- … désolé…  
- Mais non ! Je… je n'étais pas contre tu sais…

Le pilote brun le fixa, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il avait entendu.

- J'étais bien même… vraiment ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! C'est moi qui suis stupide. Si j'avais su plus tôt, je ne t'aurai sûrement pas fait la tête comme ça…

Heero se sentait rassuré. Et même… heureux ? Heureux de savoir que Duo ne lui avait pas fait la tête pour ça… heureux de savoir que Duo avait, lui aussi apparemment, apprécié le court moment entre eux… Le pilote brun en vint à se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Quatre. Parler de ce qu'il ressentait… comment pouvait-il ? C'était trop… compliqué… et il ne savait pas vraiment comment nommer ses émotions… Il tenait à Duo. Beaucoup. Au point de vouloir agir en fonction de lui, pour lui faire plaisir. Au point de laisser tomber le masque pour lui. De vouloir le protéger. Le serrer contre lui…

- Ce n'est pas grave… dit-il doucement en regardant Duo.  
- Hn, répondit le natté en souriant. C'est fini, hein ?  
- Hai.  
- Daijoubu kitto ok !

Heero sourit légèrement à Duo qui rigola avant de repartir à l'assaut de la rue. Le pilote brun attendit un peu, puis le suivit. Il était heureux. Heureux que ça aille mieux entre eux. Il ignorait pourquoi le natté lui en avait voulu mais après tout qu'importe ? Tout allait bien maintenant. Il se sentait détaché. Bien. Duo n'avait pas été contre ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment profité. Le natté était à moitié réveillé. Mais… alors est-ce que ce qu'il avait dit était… vrai ? Sincère ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ?

- Ca touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurne ! Zouuuuuuuuu !

Heero aperçut Duo qui s'amusait encore à tourner sur lui-même, bras tendus, au milieu du trottoir. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, ni voitures ni piétons. Tant qu'il ne gênait pas, il n'y avait pas de raisons de lui dire d'arrêter. Cependant, Duo recommença à vaciller. Le pilote brun se précipita à temps pour le rattraper mais il perdit son propre équilibre et se retrouva assis par terre, le dos courbé contre le mur. Le natté était à moitié sur lui, la tête posé contre son torse juste sous son cou.

Heero se releva tant bien que mal, faisant attention à Duo, le mettant debout en même temps que lui sans pour autant le lâcher. Il le tenait par la taille par réflexe afin de le retenir pendant la chute qu'il n'avait pas complètement évitée… Le natté, un peu chancelant, se laissa faire et se gratta la tête, souriant, un peu déboussolé et gêné.

- Désolé Hee-chan, dit-il. N'ai pas exprès.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répliqua Heero en souriant un peu.

Il regardait le visage angélique et innocent de Duo qui affichait un petit air d'enfant pris en faute. Plusieurs mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. De la même manière qu'il avait déjà écarté cette guirlande, Heero attrapa ces cheveux et les écarta pour dégager le visage du natté. Son bras libre restait autour de la taille de Duo, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de le lâcher. Le pilote brun le regardait en éprouvant toutes sortes d'émotions différentes…

Heero ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Son envie de protéger Duo était là, très forte. Le lâcher était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Et puis… il le trouvait… beau. Si pur. Si inoffensif, avec ces petites mèches qu'il devait retirer. Il était… attiré… Comment nommer ces émotions étranges qu'il n'avait jamais connues avant ? De l'affection ? De l'amitié ? Plus ? Comment savoir… ? Duo le regardait, l'air interrogatif. Ses améthystes si profondes… douces… brillantes…

Heero sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Que devait-il faire ? Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait… que ressentait-il ? De… de l'attirance… des envies de le protéger… d'être à ses côtés… de veiller sur lui… de… l'affection… comment décrire toutes les émotions qui le parcouraient de part en part ? Il n'y avait aucun mot pour ça ! Par des… gestes ? Le pilote brun ne lâchait pas Duo des yeux qui semblait l'interroger. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Et puis… en avait-il le droit ? Il… il voulait suivre les conseils de Quatre… faire avoir à Duo ce qu'il ressentait… mais… pas question d'agir sans sa permission…

Un flash éblouissant de lumière le fit fermer les yeux. Surpris, il plaça son bras pour protéger son visage tout en serrant Duo contre lui pour le protéger. Un klaxon retentit et une voiture passa à toute allure près d'eux. Des rires parvinrent aux oreilles du pilote brun. Sans doute des gens qui revenaient d'une soirée. Des inconscients. Rouler à cette vitesse… et si près des trottoirs… ils auraient pu faucher quelqu'un.

- Tu n'as rien Duo ? demanda-t-il une fois la voiture disparue.  
- Je suis en train d'étouffer, mais à part ça tout baigne, répondit Duo d'une voix moqueuse.

Aussitôt Heero le lâcha, gêné et un peu honteux.

- Pardon…  
- C'est pas grave, je rigolais, le rassura Duo en souriant. Ce sont des tarés. Rouler à une vitesse pareille…  
- Hn. Nous devrions rentrer maint…  
- Oh regarde Hee-chan !!! s'exclama Duo en tendant les mains vers le ciel. Il neige !

Heero leva la tête. C'était vrai. De légers flocons blancs descendaient doucement du ciel, volant sans bruit dans la nuit. Il y en eut rapidement de plus en plus mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Duo qui se remit à tourner sur lui-même en riant sous la neige. Le pilote brun le regarda et sourit doucement. Le natté donnait l'impression de se laisser porter par le lent tourbillon blanc, son rire clair résonnant dans la rue, aussi cristallin que les flocons.

Heero resta quelques minutes debout sans bouger, regardant Duo s'éloigner, toujours riant. Puis, il se dit qu'il devait le rejoindre et rentrer. Il faisait froid. Et puis… il voulait parler au natté. Vraiment. Il sentait qu'il le pourrait, maintenant. Sur le chemin. Ou dans l'appartement, quand ils seront couchés. Qu'il ne pourrait pas voir ce que ses paroles auront comme impact sur Duo. Qu'il pourrait parler librement. Se lâcher. Lui dire sa confusion… ses émotions… lui dire qu'il tenait à lui… qu'il…

Le pilote brun se mit à marcher pour rejoindre le natté. Il allait lui parler, oui. Et alors il verrait bien. Heero entendit un bruit lointain. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il accéléra un peu le pas, ayant perdu de vue Duo. Le bruit se rapprocha, vrombissement d'une voiture. Il aperçut plus loin le natté. Les phares du véhicule illuminèrent la rue, l'aveuglant plus qu'autre chose. La neige tombait drue à présent et c'était plutôt gênant.

Et puis, alors qu'il avait une main au dessus de ses yeux pour voir où il mettait les pieds, il aperçut en face de lui, au milieu de la route, illuminée par les phares, une silhouette immobile. Une silhouette dotée d'une longue natte… Heero resta pétrifié un instant. Puis il partit à tout allure vers elle, courant, peut-être même criant, il ne saurait le dire. Tout semblait soudain figé. Il savait qu'il était trop loin. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien tenter.

Heero courait sur le trottoir. Il entendit le crissement de frein. Le choc brutal. Le dérapage sur la couche de neige toute fraîche et encore fine. Tout était ralenti. Il avait l'impression de faire du sur-place. Il cria. Un nom ? Un mot ? Rien du tout ? Il était bien incapable de le dire. Et il s'en fichait complètement. La voiture avait percuté un lampadaire. Les portières s'ouvrirent. Pas de blessés de ce côté-là apparemment. Le pilote brun ralentit. L'intensité de sa peur lui faisait mal au cœur. Ce qu'il craignait… jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point ça pourrait lui parcourir ainsi tout le corps.

Heero marchait en scrutant la route maintenant sombre. Il aperçut un long ruban blanc posé par terre. Immobile. Il le suivit des yeux. Il y avait du sang dessus. Son cœur se serra. Il s'approcha et vit la forme noire au bout de l'écharpe. Indistincte et immobile. Rien à voir avec Duo. Non, rien à voir. Le pilote brun se laissa tomber par terre à côté et observa. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui traversait au moment où la voiture arrivait. N'importe qui. Un inconnu.

Avec précaution, Heero retourna lentement le corps recroquevillé. Il le mit sur le côté, dans une position qui ne pourrait pas aggraver son état. Il retira la neige qui commençait déjà à recouvrir le visage de la victime. Et il se sentit sombrer. Sa vision devint floue. Non. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas un visage serein, calme et angélique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas une longue natte qui courait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait du front caché par des mèches rebelles et douces. Ce n'était pas Duo.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? fit une voix inquiète derrière lui.

Heero sursauta et tourna la tête. Une femme plus ou moins âgée, dans un manteau de fourrure. Qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et puis il se rappela. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un conduise la voiture… Le pilote regarda à nouveau le visage serein de Duo.

- Appelez une ambulance… murmura-t-il, son souffle devenant nuage de froid dans l'air.  
- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous…  
- APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE BON SANG !!! hurla Heero. VITE ! HAYAKU !

La femme recula précipitamment, surprise, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre l'autre personne présente dans la voiture. Sans doute avaient-ils un portable. Heero avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il regarda Duo, inconscient, devant lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ? Alors qu'il voulait protéger le natté, alors qu'il voulait tout faire pour lui ? Pourquoi ?? POURQUOI ????

Heero se plia en avant, serrant les poings sur ses genoux. Il était impuissant. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Rien. Rien du tout. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Même pas essayer de le transporter. Il risquerait de faire plus de mal que de bien. Duo pouvait être sévèrement touché. Faire une hémorragie interne. Le pilote se releva un peu pour regarder le natté. Il avait l'air si… serein… lointain… Une douleur innommable s'empara de lui et il serra les dents. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-on souffrir autant ?

Au loin, les sirènes d'une ambulance se mirent à résonner et à approcher. Mais Heero ne les entendait pas vraiment. Il entendait la neige tomber doucement sur le corps immobile de Duo. Il entendait la petite brise froide caresser le visage angélique du natté. Il entendait son propre cœur battre à tout rompre. Comment pouvait-on lui faire ça ? C'était insoutenable. Injuste. Le pilote brun passa une main sous les mèches de Duo, les décollant du front couvert de sang… pourquoi ? Quelqu'un… qu'on l'aide… qu'on le réveille… qu'on lui dise que ce n'était qu'une blague… quelqu'un…

- Tasukete…

¤¤¤¤

Heero était… amorphe. Indifférent, détaché de tout. Il était parti avec l'ambulance à l'hôpital le plus proche. Et puis, il avait dû laisser les médecins s'occuper de Duo. Maintenant… maintenant il était là, assis dans la salle d'attente, incapable de parler. C'était… si douloureux… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il ressentirait une telle souffrance… pourquoi ? Il venait de se réconcilier avec Duo… il commençait à comprendre ses sentiments… à les accepter… Et puis cet accident. Cette voiture. Ce crissement de frein. Le corps sans vie de Duo… lui qui était si joyeux quelques minutes avant… dansant dans la neige…

Pourquoi ? Les médecins ne lui avaient rien dit… rien du tout. Il savait qu'il était encore en vie… mais après… pour combien de temps ? Le pilote répugnait à admettre la possibilité que Duo soit condamné. Non. C'était impossible. Pas lui. Il était immortel. Comment disait-il déjà ? Shinigami. Dieu de la Mort. Un dieu ne meurt pas.

- Tu as mal.

Heero avait la tête baissée, les bras posés sur ses genoux, mains croisées. Il releva le regard lentement. Devant lui une petite enfant en chemise de nuit le fixait. Ce devait être une patiente. Il se contenta de lui lancer un coup d'œil indifférent avant de rebaisser le visage.

- Retourne dans ta chambre, dit-il d'une voix faible, détachée.  
- Non, répliqua la fillette calmement. Tu as mal.

Le pilote ne bougea pas. Il fixait le sol entre ses pieds. Une petite main lui agrippa un bras et le secoua.

- Tu as mal comme moi.

Heero la fit lâcher sans brutalité. D'un geste las. Fatigué.

- Laisse-moi, dit-il de cette voix faible. Si tu as mal, va le dire à une infirmière. Ou quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ils s'occupent déjà de moi. Mais pas de toi.

Le garçon brun se décida à relever à nouveau la tête pour mieux observer la fillette. Une simple gamine. Des cheveux clairs, bouclés et longs. Des yeux bleus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, dit-il.

La fillette le regarda dans les yeux et l'observa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

- Si. Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi, affirma-t-elle. Tu as mal comme moi. Ils ne le voient pas.  
- Je n'ai pas mal.  
- Si, insista la fillette. Toi aussi tu perds quelqu'un.

Heero reçut ces mots comme un coup de poignard. Il conserva un calme apparent et une indifférence totale. Mais il se sentait mal. Très mal. C'était trop douloureux. Oui, il perdait quelqu'un. Et qu'est-ce que cette gamine pouvait bien y faire ?

- Moi aussi, continua-t-elle sans se soucier si Heero l'écoutait ou pas. Mon petit frère est malade. Il est en train de partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Ca fait mal. Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais ils m'aident. Ils sont tous très gentils, ils prennent soin de moi. Ils m'expliquent. Alors ça va un peu mieux. Ils m'autorisent à aller lui parler. Ils me rassurent. Toi aussi tu as mal pour quelqu'un. Mais ils ne le voient pas et ils ne t'aident pas.

Heero ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était seul. Comme toujours. La petite fille s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur la sienne. Il ne réagit pas.

- Il faut y croire, dit-elle de sa petite voix. On a moins mal après. On va mieux. Moi, je vais voir mon petit frère tous les jours. Ca fait du bien. Il faut aller lui parler, le voir, espérer. Moi j'espère et je vais mieux. Il se réveillera bientôt et je pourrai à nouveau jouer avec lui.

Quelqu'un prononça un nom. La fillette se retourna, fit un petit signe de la main, avant de regarder une dernière fois le pilote.

- Être grand, ce n'est pas bien, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Personne ne se rend compte qu'on a mal. On ne peut pas se débrouiller seul. Moi, je ne pourrai pas. Au revoir.

Heero la regarda partir rejoindre une infirmière. Il ne savait que penser. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cette petite était venue lui dire ça. On peut se débrouiller seul. Il s'en était toujours sorti seul jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change aujourd'hui. Non, aucune raison… mais… Il avait si mal… perdre Duo… comment pourrait-il le supporter ? C'était maintenant qu'il se rendait vraiment compte à quel point il tenait au natté… il ne voulait pas le perdre. Plutôt mourir.

- Heero ? fit une voix familière.

Il releva les yeux et aperçut Quatre, l'air inquiet. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Le blond s'assit à sa droite et se pencha vers lui.

- L'hôpital m'a appelé, dit-il. Cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Heero de sa voix faible, indifférente.  
- Heero…

Quatre n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Mais cela ne gênait pas le pilote brun. Il ne voulait pas parler. Rien dire. Attendre. Se préparer… à entendre, peut-être, ce qu'il ne supporterait pas. Il attendit. Et puis, après peut-être des années ou des heures, un médecin s'avança vers lui.

- Vous êtes l'ami de ce jeune homme à la natte ? demanda-t-il.  
- Hn, répondit aussitôt Heero en se levant d'un bond. Comment va-t-il ?  
- Sa vie est hors de danger, pour le moment.  
- Pour le moment ? releva Quatre, inquiet.  
- Venez dans mon cabinet, ce sera plus pratique.

Heero et Quatre le suivirent. Le pilote brun était… heureux de savoir que Duo s'en sortirait. Il n'aurait pas dû douter. C'était certain après tout. Rien ne pourrait tuer le natté. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau du médecin qui s'installa en face.

- Le choc a causé quelques hémorragies que nous avons pu arrêter, dit-il en regardant quelques feuilles d'un dossier. Cependant… nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions mais malgré nos efforts, il est impossible de lui faire reprendre ses sens.  
- Vous voulez dire que… fit Quatre.  
- Il est plongé dans un coma de 6 sur l'échelle de Glascow, c'est-à-dire dans un coma profond. Il ne réagit à rien.  
- …  
- Je veux le voir.

Quatre et le médecin regardèrent Heero qui ne cilla pas.

- Si vous y tenez, répondit finalement l'homme. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.  
- Hn.

Heero et Quatre suivirent le médecin qui s'occupa de leur ouvrir le chemin à travers les couloirs. Le pilote brun regarda immédiatement toute la chambre dans ses moindres détails. Une petite pièce. Un seul lit entouré de rideaux blancs à gauche. Une table de nuit et quelques meubles pour soutenir les appareils divers. En face une fenêtre au store à moitié baissé. A droite, un peu en hauteur, une télé qui ne risquait pas de s'allumer. Rien de suspect.

Heero s'avança vers le lit sans écouter ce que Quatre et le médecin disait. Il repoussa le rideau et aperçut Duo. Calme. Serein. Couché sous ces draps immaculés. Les bras posés dessus, des fils partant de ses veines. D'autres de son nez, injectant de force l'air nécessaire à la vie. Sa natte pendait par terre, à moitié défaite. Heero l'attrapa et la reposa sur le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et trouva une chaise destinée aux visiteurs. Il la prit et s'assit à la gauche de Duo. Il remarqua que Quatre et le médecin était sorti. Il était seul. Avec le natté.

Heero posa ses mains croisées sur le lit. Il regarda Duo. Longuement. Le temps n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui. Seul le natté comptait. Le voir si paisible… il semblait dormir. Simplement dormir. Mais d'un sommeil qui pouvait être éternel… Le pilote ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. C'était si douloureux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon sang ? Il attrapa une des mains de Duo et la serra dans les siennes.

- Pourquoi Duo ? dit-il d'une voix méconnaissable, tremblante.

Bien évidement il n'y eut pas de réponse. Heero serra les dents. Mais c'était trop douloureux. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur son visage avant de tomber sur le drap. Petits ronds d'eau salée. Petits ronds foncés par la douleur.

- Ne me laisse pas Duo, sanglota le pilote brun en serrant la main du natté. Moi aussi je ne veux pas que tu partes… ne me laisse pas… reste…

Heero ne réussit plus à dire un seul mot cohérent. Il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Mais il laissait les larmes couler. Il n'aurait pas pu les retenir de toute façon. Ca faisait trop mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant, alors qu'enfin il comprenait… qu'il commençait à savoir… qu'il allait lui dire… pourquoi est-ce que maintenant…

- Ne me laisse pas…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Me tapez pas !!!!! C'est pas ma faute ! Enfin pas complètement… bon ok c'est ma faute mais bon voilà quoi ! Snif snif moi aussi chui triste pour Dudu…  
_¤ sent qu'elle va se faire trucider par tout le monde là ¤_


	6. 06 : Le détail énervant de Heero

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, encore et toujours là !  
Genre : Trowa, OOC ? Mais non voyons ! Il sait juste agir comme il faut quand il faut ! Bon peut-être du OOC quand même, ça dépend toujours de votre manière de voir les persos lol ensuite du angst de Hee-chan (je le torture niak niak) et puis heu… bin voilà !  
Disclaimers : Non, ils sont pas à moi, promis ! Ils savent boumer tout le monde, ils savent hacker des pc, ils savent aussi (hélas) m'échapper quand j'essaye de les avoir…par contre le médecin et la femme de chambre sont à moi! (mais bon je doute que ça vous intéresse ça…)  
Petit blabla : Je vous jure que j'ai le moral frisant le zéro absolu -273°C en écrivant ça… le début en tout cas.

Chapitre 06 : Le détail énervant de Heero.

- Heero… murmura une voix douce. Heero…

Le pilote brun grommela avant d'ouvrir un œil. Il était assis sur une chaise. Penché en avant, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Sur un lit aux draps blancs. Quelqu'un le secouait doucement par l'épaule. Il se releva un peu et se retourna. Un garçon blond à l'air inquiet.

- Dare… Quatre ?  
- Bon tu te souviens de moi, bonne nouvelle. Tu as passé la nuit ici Heero. Il faut partir maintenant.

Heero se tourna vers le garçon toujours immobile sous ses draps. Que ça faisait mal de le voir comme ça… il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… seul… sans défense… Quatre le sentit. Evidement. Son empathie…

- Heero, nous devons le laisser se reposer, dit-il de sa voix douce, réconfortante. Nous reviendrons le voir plus tard, d'accord ?

Quatre avait raison… il ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps ici…

- Hn…

Heero se leva et se laissa guider par le blond. Il était proche d'un état de zombi. Perdu… seul… Une fois dans l'appartement, il s'affala par habitude devant son pc, sur la table du salon. Mais il ne l'alluma pas. Il regarda l'écran noir, sans vie. Puis, ses yeux aperçurent le canapé. La télé. Lieu favori de Duo, après son lit. Lieu où le natté n'était plus. Ca faisait un grand vide… c'était si douloureux… Des mains rassurantes lui serrèrent les épaules.

- Heero, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, dit Quatre d'une voix un peu tremblante. Mais nous devons nous ressaisir. Rien n'est perdu tu sais pour Duo. Il s'en sortira. Il est fort. En attendant, nous devons continuer.

Quatre avait raison, bien sûr. Même si Oz se tenait tranquille, il fallait continuer à surveiller. A se battre. A agir. Ne pas tout laisser tomber. Mais que c'était dur ! Si douloureux… une souffrance jusqu'au fond de son âme… et c'était maintenant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait… maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus le montrer à Duo… alors qu'il l'aurait tant voulu…

- Hn, dit-il sur son ton glacial qui ne trompait nullement Quatre.

Le blond ne dit rien et lâcha Heero.

- Je contacte les autres, dit-il avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Le pilote brun fixa son écran encore plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à l'allumer. Il devait se ressaisir. Rien n'était perdu. Duo allait vaincre cette saleté de coma. En attendant, lui s'occupait de surveiller Oz. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plus d'une journée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais on pouvait en faire des choses pendant tout ce temps, y compris préparer un mauvais coup. Heero brancha sa connexion et entama ses recherches habituelles. Il s'y plongea complètement, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était bien. Il n'y avait aucune souffrance dans son travail acharné. Il pouvait s'y perdre. Ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Ni douleur ni souffrance. Plus rien du tout. Comme avant…

¤¤¤¤

- Heero ?

Le pilote ne répondit pas. Il s'était affalé sur son clavier. Il ne se souciait pas que sa recherche soit foutue en l'air à cause de « trrrrrrwjgfdhgkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk » qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Bras croisés, la tête enfouie dans ce creux, il essayait de se ressaisir. Par erreur, il était tombé sur un site de Noël qu'il avait parcouru quelques jours plus tôt pour se renseigner sur cette fête. Sur cette histoire de cadeau… pour Duo… Il avait craqué. Et maintenant il était là, ignorant Quatre, ignorant tout, se foutant royalement du clavier qu'il risquait de bouziller avec ses larmes coulant entre les touches.

- Heero…

Il sentit encore ces mains serrer ses épaules. Il ne broncha pas. Quatre ne dit rien. Il n'y avait aucun mot. Rien ne pourrait soulager sa douleur. Le pilote brun finit quand même par se calmer après un long moment.

- Pourquoi… dit-il lentement d'une voix faible, pleine de souffrance. Pourquoi…  
- Je ne sais pas Heero, répondit Quatre. Mais tu dois te ressaisir. Pour lui. Tout n'est pas perdu, Heero. Va te reposer, je prends le relais si tu veux.  
- Non… non, je m'en occupe. Ca va aller.

Heero se redressa et retira les mains de Quatre de ses épaules. Il inspira longuement pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas. Le blond attendit encore un instant, puis s'éloigna.

- Arigato Quatre, dit Heero.

Quatre ne trouva pas quoi répondre et retourna dans la cuisine. Heero inspira une nouvelle fois longuement. Puis, une fois sûr d'avoir repris comme il pouvait le contrôle sur lui-même, il se remit au travail. Attendre… il ne pouvait faire que ça. Attendre… Il avait donné leur numéro de téléphone à l'hôpital. Il ne se souvenait pas quand mais peu importait. Dans son état, il avait pu faire n'importe quoi sans s'en rendre compte… Ils le préviendraient dès qu'il y aurait un changement. Une réaction…

Heero replongea dans ses recherches. La matinée passa rapidement. Quatre vint le chercher pour le repas de midi. Il n'avait pas du tout faim mais le blond ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il le força à manger et y serait allé à la cuillère s'il l'avait fallu. Le pilote brun jugea sage d'obéir. Puis il décida d'aider à la vaisselle. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner tout de suite à ses recherches…

- J'ai contacté Trowa et Wufei, dit Quatre tout en rinçant les assiettes que lui passait Heero.  
- Hn.  
- Je leur ai… fait mon rapport. Trowa va passer.  
- Hn.  
- …

Quatre n'insista pas. Heero ne lui dirait rien d'autre que ses « Hn » indifférents. Ils finirent leur tâche ménagère puis le pilote brun retourna à son pc pendant que le blond s'occupa de recueillir toutes les infos utiles que la télévision pouvait leur donner. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Heero se décida à aller ouvrir, plus parce qu'il osait espérer que c'était quelqu'un de l'hôpital que parce que Quatre le lui avait demandé. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Ils auraient appelé.

Lorsque Heero ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour voir un garçon au visage caché par une longue mèche châtain foncé.

- Bonjour Heero.  
- Hn. Entre Trowa.

Le pilote brun le laissa entrer, referma la porte et retourna se planter devant son pc. Quatre décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser et alla parler avec Trowa dans la cuisine. Heero attendit sans rien faire devant l'écran en veille. Il ne pourrait jamais tenir longtemps comme ça. Comment vivre, comment survivre avec une telle douleur ? Il ne tiendrait pas. Jamais. C'était trop difficile. Duo… qu'il revienne… vite… l'embêter pendant ses recherches… faire tout pour le distraire… pour le faire rire… pour « l'humaniser » comme il disait… Qu'il revienne… pour qu'il puisse lui parler… lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait… Qu'il revienne…

- Heero, fit une voix neutre derrière lui.

Le pilote brun se retourna. Trowa lui tendit plusieurs feuilles. Il l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils. Pas question, bien entendu, de se laisser aller devant lui. Quatre, c'était différent. Masque ou pas, ça ne changeait rien, le blond pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais pas le garçon à la mèche.

- Quatre m'a parlé de cette usine que tu n'aimais pas, dit-il. J'ai fait une enquête plus détaillée. Tout est là-dedans. Tu trouveras peut-être ce qui a attiré ton attention.  
- Hn. Merci.

Heero prit le dossier. Il allait s'obliger à le lire dès maintenant. Il devait absolument penser à autre chose. Trowa lui lança un regard étrange. Inhabituel chez lui. Un regard… compatissant ? Navré ? Possible… Le pilote brun se contenta de hocher la tête avant de désigner son ordinateur.

- Je vais lire tout ça maintenant, dit-il de sa voix froide. Si tu en as besoin, mon pc est à ta disposition.  
- Merci.

Heero hocha à nouveau la tête avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Là, il jeta un coup d'œil meurtri au lit vide de Duo, avant de s'asseoir sur le sien, le dossier posé sur ses genoux. Il attendit un peu avant de l'ouvrir et de commencer sa lecture. Trowa avait bien fait une enquête « plus détaillée » : il avait sous les yeux tout le détail de l'usine, ses équipements, ses employés, ses acheteurs, etc… Il se concentra, son impression de négliger un détail important revenant. Il passa tout le reste de l'après-midi à étudier le dossier. Bien évidement il oublia d'aller manger. Mais pas Quatre. Le blond réussit à nouveau à le forcer à avaler quelque chose.

Et puis, à la lueur de la petite lampe de sa table de nuit, Heero continua à éplucher le dossier. Jusqu'à ce que Quatre vienne et allume la lumière de la pièce. Le pilote brun se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

- Maintenant ça suffit Heero, fit le blond sur un ton autoritaire qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
- Hn ?

Quatre entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de Heero pour le regarder droit dans les yeux tout en lui arrachant des mains le dossier.

- Tu dois te ressaisir, pas te tuer au travail.  
- J'en ai besoin.  
- Ca ne sert à rien de fuir ce que tu ressens en t'épuisant. Maintenant repose-toi.  
- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.  
- Oh si. Tu es incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente ou presque. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi en ce moment, et je suis le mieux placé pour ça. D'autant que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Bonne nuit Heero.

Le blond se leva, posa le dossier sur la table de nuit de Duo et sortit en éteignant la lumière. Heero resta un instant immobile. Puis il se déshabilla et se réfugia dans la douche de la salle de bain qui communiquait avec la chambre. Il laissa l'eau brûlante lui couler sur la peau. Ca faisait mal mais c'était une caresse bienfaisante par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours en lui. Il attendit un long moment sous le jet avant de se laver, puis de sortir et de se changer. Il se glissa dans ses draps et, par habitude, croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond. Il vida son esprit. Ejecta tout. Il ne voulait plus rien penser. Simplement fixer ce plafond sombre. Ne rien faire d'autre… rien d'autre…

¤¤¤¤

La première chose qu'il fit le lendemain, après s'être changé, c'est attraper le dossier de Trowa tout en allant dans la cuisine. Heero attrapa distraitement la cafetière encore à moitié remplie et se servit une bonne dose du liquide noir.

- Tu verses à côté, le prévint Trowa.

Heero lâcha le dossier des yeux et arrêta de répandre le café sur la table.

- Hn… gomenasai.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Heero, fit Quatre en essuyant avec une éponge. Tu as une tasse là.  
- Hn.

Heero recommença l'opération, mais cette fois en prenant soin de regarder la cafetière et non pas les papiers. Cette délicate mission accomplit, il engloutit son café avant de s'asseoir et de retourner au dossier, l'air songeur. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son énervement revenait. C'était bon signe au fond…

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Trowa en sirotant sa tasse de café.  
- Hn… quelque chose m'énerve mais je ne trouve pas quoi…

Heero continua à étudier le document, de plus en plus contrarié. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là dedans… mais quoi ? A côté, Quatre parlait à Trowa de l'hôpital qui avait pris en charge Duo. Les médecins semblaient compétents et ils n'hésiteraient pas à les appeler dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Les appeler ? Heero releva la tête, l'air vague. Ils avaient leur numéro… sans doute leur avait-il donné alors qu'il était dans cet état de zombi… mais pourtant il ne s'en souvenait pas du tout…

Il revint au dossier et parcourut rapidement plusieurs pages avant de trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

- Quatre ? dit-il après un moment.  
- Oui Heero ?  
- Comment s'appelle le médecin que nous avons vu hier ? Celui qui s'occupe de Duo.  
- Heu… attends une minute, ça va me revenir… M… un nom peu commun… M… M. Irlynd je crois. Mathiew Irlynd, c'est ce qu'il y avait sur son étiquette de médecin.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil sur sa page avant de regarder Quatre.

- Tu en es sûr ?  
- A peu près, oui. Ce n'est pas très répandu comme nom.  
- Alors ce médecin fait aussi parti de l'équipe de secours de l'usine.  
- Il a pu changer de service, avança Trowa.  
- Possible, oui.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence… Heero se leva et alla brancher son ordinateur. Il se connecta sur le site officiel de l'hôpital. Mes les dossiers contenant la liste du personnel lui étaient interdits. Pas pour longtemps. Le pilote brun mit quelques minutes à hacker la base de données du site avant d'accéder aux informations qu'il cherchait. Puis, il les imprima et se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa qui attendaient patiemment. Heero posa les deux feuilles sur la table devant eux.

- Ca, c'est la page du dossier de Trowa contenant les noms du personnel des équipes de sécurité et de secours de l'usine, dit-il. Sur celle-ci, le personnel de l'hôpital dont les équipes ont été modifiées dans la nuit.  
- Ce sont les mêmes, constata Quatre, troublé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Notre docteur Irlynd, jusqu'à maintenant, était une semaine sur deux à l'usine. L'autre, il la passait à l'hôpital. Les transferts des autres se sont effectués cette nuit.  
- Attends une minute, intervint Trowa.

Le garçon à la longue mèche s'installa sur l'ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il affichait un air contrarié. Autant dire qu'il était scandalisé, voir choqué. Mais il fit taire les interrogations des pilotes d'un geste de la main et continua son travail. Il finit par arriver au résultat qu'il voulait une demi-heure plus tard.

- Venez voir ça, dit-il aux deux autres.

Heero et Quatre se penchèrent vers l'écran. Des informations cryptées.

- Où es-tu ? demanda le blond.  
- Sur la banque de données privées et cryptées de l'usine, dit-il. Je n'avais pas jugé utile de passer du temps à les décoder mais maintenant je crois que ça pourrait se révéler intéressants.  
- Combien de temps ça va te prendre ? demanda Heero.  
- Donne-moi une heure ou deux.  
- Hn.

Le pilote brun alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec le dossier, comptant bien passer ces deux heures à l'étudier davantage. Quatre décida d'aider Trowa à décrypter les données.

¤¤¤¤

- C'est fini, annonça Trowa.

Aussitôt Heero bondit vers le pc. Ce qu'il vit sur l'écran ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Ce sont des adresses de sociétés privées appartenant à Oz ? demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
- Oui, répondit Trowa. Des adresses auxquelles notre usine envoie régulièrement des rapports.  
- Quel genre de rapports ?  
- Des rapports sur nous, fit Quatre.

Heero prit une minute pour réfléchir. Alors… cette usine était une couverture… reliée à d'autres, sans doute un peu partout, ayant pour but de les… surveiller ? Non, c'était impossible. Si Oz savait où ils étaient, ils les auraient depuis longtemps attaqués.

- Alors, dit-il en continuant ses réflexions, Oz a créé tout un réseau composé d'usines et de sociétés privées afin de…  
- De nous retrouver, compléta Trowa. Tous les pions d'Oz dans cette opération s'envoient les uns aux autres des rapports réguliers relatant les résultats de leurs recherches. Ils se sont bien organisés.  
- Comment avons-nous pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ? pesta Heero.  
- Ils se sont bien débrouillés, répondit Quatre. Seule l'équipe de sécurité et l'équipe de secours sont au courant dans chaque usine. Quant aux sociétés, il suffit que le patron connaisse ses ordres pour les faire appliquer aux autres sans problèmes. De plus, ils ne communiquent que par banques de données cryptées et très bien protégées. Ils ont installé un système qui efface tout régulièrement.  
- Ces banques de données sont difficiles à trouver, ajouta Trowa. Je suis tombé sur celle-ci par hasard avant de venir, après avoir fouillé pendant plusieurs heures. J'ai jugé utile de retenir son emplacement. Et même en le connaissant, j'ai mis une demi-heure pour le retrouver.

Heero croisa les bras, réfléchissant. S'ils n'avaient pas transféré ces équipes à l'hôpital, ils ne les auraient pas trouvé. Mais…

- Pourquoi avoir infiltrer l'hôpital… dit-il doucement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Le pilote brun jeta un regard complètement affolé aux deux autres qui furent autant surpris par cet air dénué de masque que par la raison qui venait de leur sauter aux yeux.

- Duo ! lâcha Quatre.

Heero n'attendit pas plus. Il bondit comme un fauve dans l'entrée, attrapa son manteau et, vérifiant qu'il avait toujours son arme sur lui, sortit de l'appartement. Il dévala les escaliers et, une fois dans la rue, s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et s'orienter. Une main lui agrippa fermement l'épaule.

- On va prendre la voiture que j'ai utilisé pour venir, fit la voix de Trowa. Tu m'indiqueras le chemin.  
- Hn.

Pendant le trajet, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre les ongles. S'il avait été plus attentif… s'il avait fait le rapprochement plus tôt… bon dieu, s'il arrivait quelque chose d'autre à Duo il ne s'en remettrai jamais !

- Plus vite ! fit-il à Trowa entre ses dents.  
- Je fais ce que je peux, répliqua le garçon à la mèche. Tu veux peut-être aller à l'hôpital par un moyen plus direct comme les ambulances ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il se laissait emporter. Le pilote brun ferma les yeux et respira longuement, se calmant. Mais, une fois garé près de l'hôpital, il surgit de la voiture et Trowa fut obligé de le retenir par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se ruer dans le bâtiment principal, arme au poing. Une fois à l'intérieur, Heero demanda son chemin à une infirmière qui le renseigna facilement. Heureusement qu'il avait retenu le nombre de la chambre de Duo. Ils se hâtèrent vers la pièce et, quand il ouvrit la porte, le pilote brun bondit vers le lit. Vide. Une jeune femme s'occupait de le faire, changeant les draps.

- Où est-il ? lui dit Heero.  
- Comment ? demanda la femme de chambre.  
- OÙ EST-IL ??? brailla le pilote brun.

Trowa eut le bon réflexe de lui attraper le bras, l'empêchant de prendre son arme.

- Excusez mon ami, dit-il poliment à la femme. Il avait un proche dans cette chambre qu'il voulait absolument voir. Sauriez-vous où il se trouve ?  
- Oh le jeune homme à la natte ?  
- Oui.  
- Il a été transféré il y a quelques heures à peine. Une équipe de médecins est venue le chercher. Tout était en règle.  
- Merci. Et savez-vous où ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas demandé. Renseignez-vous à la réception.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
- Je vous en prie. Vous voulez quelque chose pour votre ami ? Il n'a pas l'air très bien…  
- Ca ira, merci.

Le garçon à la longue mèche sortit avec Heero qui se reprit aussi rapidement qu'il s'était laissé allé. Trowa le surveilla discrètement. Ils allèrent à la réception, puis de là au bureau chargé des transfert. Les employés furent étonnés. Il n'était pas du tout prévu de transférer Duo. Ils allaient vérifier. Mais Heero n'attendit pas. Il fit demi-tour et sortit pour retourner à la voiture. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier. C'était clair. Oz s'était bien joué de lui. Oz lui était passé sous le nez. Et, au passage, Oz avait enlevé Duo. Un Duo seul, sans défense. Un Duo que Heero retrouverait, quoi qu'il lui en coûterait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pfou voilà chapitre 6 fini ! J'hallucine n'empêche… ça commence à partir en liiiiiiiiiiive lol comme toujours dans mes fanfics… :)

Gomenasai ! Les ennuis pleuvent… gomenasai !!! Mais bon… là Heero c'est pire qu'en mode Zero System. Va y avoir du kill à mon avis… Oz aurait pas dû s'en prendre à Duo ;) Cela dit, désolée si ya des incohérences dans mon histoire, il est quand même 00h03, j'ai fait que écrire depuis… 20h ? 21h ? A peu près alors… z'avez qu'à me prévenir de ce qui va pas ! Sur ce, je mets le chap en ligne et…. dodo !


	7. 07 : Je te retrouverai

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, qui en douterait ?  
Genre : OOC ? à vous de voir là ! Ensuite… POV de Hee-chan en général, petit massacrage pour la forme, mon cheveux de yaoï qui aimerait bien pouvoir pousser, heu… et puis après je sais pas ! vous verrez bien :p  
Disclaimers : Wishco est à moi ! heu… ça vous intéresse pas ? bon ok, j'ai rien dit (pff vous comprenez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de dire que ya un truc à moi là-dedans ! je suis une incomprise)  
Petit blabla : Voilà, chapitre 7 ! Si j'avais su que j'irai aussi loin avec cette fanfic lol ! Bon je vais écrire le 8, ne ? ;) hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! ça me motive vraiment !

Chapitre 07 : Je te retrouverai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Heero laissa à Trowa l'honneur de faire leur rapport. Lui, il alla tout de suite se planter devant son pc. Mais, cette fois, pas question de rêvasser, au contraire. Il se mit à fouiller le territoire du Net à la recherche d'informations sur Duo. Mais il ne trouva rien, évidement. C'était trop tôt. Et après tout le mal qu'Oz s'était donné pour mettre la main sur eux, ils allaient être prudent.

- Heero, fit la voix de Quatre derrière lui.  
- Hn ?  
- Nous devons partir tout de suite. Oz sait que nous sommes là. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

Quatre avait raison, comme toujours. D'abord filer à l'anglaise. Ensuite retrouver Duo. Même si Heero aurait largement préféré faire l'inverse mais ça aurait été les mettre tous en danger. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici plus longtemps. Les pilotes se dépêchèrent de rassembler un minimum d'affaires, détruisant méthodiquement les autres. Pas question de laisser le moindre indice. Dans le salon, Heero débrancha son ordinateur qu'il rangea dans son sac. Tout l'intérêt d'un portable. Et puis son regard se posa sur le sapin.

Le pilote brun s'approcha de celui qu'on qualifiait d'arbre de Noël. Le sapin de Duo. Ils le laissaient, évidement. Ils n'allaient pas s'encombre d'un truc aussi inutile. Pourtant… Heero savait que, pour le natté, c'était important. Il le regarda longuement. Les guirlandes scintillantes. Les boules de toutes les couleurs. Les figurines. L'ange, au sommet, qu'ils avaient eu du mal à accrocher…

Et puis, ses yeux se glissèrent derrière le sapin. Dans le coin le moins exposé aux regards. Il aperçut la seule décoration qu'il avait lui-même accrochée, quand Duo ne regardait pas… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça d'ailleurs ? Sur le coup… parce qu'il trouvait qu'il devait le faire. Ca représentait ses émotions en fin de compte. Mêlées. Hésitantes. Légères. Agréables… Heero regarda la décoration. Et puis il tendit une main hésitante vers elle avant de l'enlever pour la ranger dans la poche de son jean. Il laissait le sapin. Mais ça, il voulait le garder. C'était stupide mais c'était comme ça.

- Heero ?

Le pilote brun se retourna. Quatre et Trowa l'attendaient. Il les rejoignit sans rien dire et sortit. Ils quittèrent l'appartement sans problèmes. C'était un peu suspect mais ça les arrangeait. Cela n'empêcha pas Heero de vérifier tout autour d'eux si on les observait, ou si une menace quelconque les menaçait. Sa douleur à l'idée de perdre Duo… de le savoir vivant mais inconscient, plongé dans un coma profond, avait été remplacée par une froide détermination. Oz tenait le natté. Il allait tout faire pour le retrouver. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Quatre s'occupa de leur retrouver une autre planque. Cette fois, ils s'installèrent dans un petit chalet appartenant aux Winner, en dehors de la ville. Il était bien sûr hors de question de partir au loin. Le transfert avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Ils n'avaient pas pu partir dans un autre pays aussi vite. De plus, ils ne devaient pas passer inaperçus avec l'état de Duo. Ils devaient rester près du coin et enquêter. Heero s'installa dans le salon. Il n'y avait qu'une table et des chaises, le tout en bois, de même que l'habitation. Mais, tout en étant rustique, le chalet restait équipé du nécessaire. Y compris l'électricité et les prises nécessaires à une connexion internet.

Le pilote brun s'assit, sortit son pc et le brancha. Après quelques minutes passées à hacker le système afin de se connecter, il réussit à atteindre le Net. Et recommença ses recherches. Au bout d'un moment, Trowa passa une main devant les yeux bleus scotchés à l'écran.

- Tu ne trouveras rien, lui dit-il. Oz ne laissera aucune information s'échapper sur le Net.  
- Tu as autre chose à proposer ? répliqua sèchement Heero.  
- Rendre une petite visite à cette usine ?

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du chalet qui donnait sur la route enneigée et peu fréquentée. C'était plutôt logique en fin de compte… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ces temps-ci ? Il manquait de prudence, il agissait trop vite, il mettait trop de temps à comprendre ce qui était évident. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Quatre s'approcha devant lui, avec son petit sourire.

- Heero, il faudrait que tu te reposes… tu es bouleversé par tout ça… fit le blond.  
- Hn, répondit Heero d'un ton sec, négatif. Pas question. Je me reposerai quand Duo sera en sécurité. Avec nous.  
- Heero, tu n'es pas en état de…  
- Laisse le Quatre, coupa Trowa.

Le pilote brun se leva pour aller s'équiper. Une chose intéressante : les planques où ils se réfugiaient qui appartenaient à la famille Winner possédaient toujours des armes « au cas où » soit disant. Un jour, il faudra qu'il demande des explications à Quatre. Ils sont censés être pacifistes après tout. Mais pour l'heure, il avait autre chose à faire. Heero alla dans le cellier du chalet. Il trouva sans mal la cache d'armes et en prit un maximum. Flingue. Munitions cachées dans ses poches. Il releva les jambes de son jean pour accrocher à ses mollets des couteaux. Il ne s'en servait pratiquement jamais, mais cette fois ses préférences n'entraient pas en compte. Si cela pouvait sauver Duo, il utiliserait les armes blanches.

Heero regarda son sac avant de modifier son contenu en ajoutant d'autres recharges, ainsi qu'une disquette contenant un virus petit mais redoutable de sa création. S'il en avait la possibilité, tous les rapports de l'usine à leur sujet connaîtront un sort funeste. Le pilote brun se leva et retourna au salon avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant Trowa et Quatre qui lui barraient le passage. Il leur lança un regard meurtrier auquel le blond répondit par un sourire.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons te laisser y aller seul ? dit-il.

Heero ne dit rien. Très bien. De l'aide ne serait pas de refus. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, prit son manteau et sortit, suivi des deux autres. Ils reprirent la voiture de Trowa et se dirigèrent non pas vers la ville mais vers la forêt qui l'entourait. Pas question de risquer de se faire voir. Avec un peu de chance, si Oz savait déjà qu'ils avaient filé, l'organisation croirait qu'ils étaient partis au loin. Ce que Heero aurait bien fait. Mais, même si d'après les dires de Trowa son travail informatique était inutile, grâce à celui-ci il savait que Duo n'était pas loin. Il avait décortiqué soigneusement tous les dossiers concernant les vols d'avions, les trains, même les bus. Un malade dans le coma, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, et ça avait besoin de moyens de transport spécifiques.

Heero secoua la tête. Il s'embrouillait à nouveau dans ses réflexions. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pensait. Cela dit, tandis qu'il descendait de la voiture avec Trowa et Quatre et qu'ils marchaient en silence dans la neige, se dirigeant vers la ville, et la zone industrielle où se trouvait l'usine, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de penser. Tout en chargeant distraitement son arme, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de questions. Il devait juste viser, tirer, et tuer.

¤¤¤¤

- Excusez-moi… fit Quatre sur un ton poli.

Personne ne fit attention à lui.

- Hum… excusez-moi, répéta-t-il, d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Heero jugea utile d'agir. Il sortit son flingue, l'arma et tira deux coups en l'air. Aussitôt tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le pilote brun montra Quatre de la tête.

- On vous a parlé, dit-il simplement de sa voix froide.  
- Heu… merci mais ce n'était pas la peine d'agir ainsi… fit Quatre sur un ton réprobateur.  
- Hn.

Un homme, sans doute un responsable de la chaîne de l'usine, s'avança vers eux.

- Qui êtes-vous et que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il poliment en lançant un regard méfiant à Heero qui ne broncha pas.  
- Je me nomme Quatre Raberba Winner, répondit le blond sur le même ton. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec le dirigeant de cette usine.  
- Pour quel motif ?  
- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'affaires assez… lucratives, et que votre rapidité à nous mettre en contact pourrait plaire à votre patron.

L'employé ne prit qu'une seconde pour se décider. Il hocha la tête et invita Quatre à le suivre, lançant un regard interrogateur vers Heero.

- Mon garde du corps, répondit le blond. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est un peu… agité mais il ne fera rien de mauvais sans mon autorisation.  
- Ah… tant mieux…

L'homme n'avait pas l'air si rassuré que ça mais il ne dit rien et les conduisit dans un couloir où le bruit de la chaîne de montage de l'usine était étouffé. Quatre avait réussi à convaincre Heero de ne pas faire de massacre. Il y avait beaucoup de gens innocents dans l'usine, avait-il expliqué calmement mais fermement. Il était hors de question qu'ils soient des victimes innocentes dans l'histoire. Le mieux était donc de « s'infiltrer » discrètement, et d'agir sur place.

Le plan était simple : Quatre Raberba Winner, grand homme d'affaire connu, héritier des Winner, irait voir le dirigeant. A partir de là, il trouverait une excuse pour envoyer Heero fouiner dans les installations réservées aux équipes de sécurité et de secours. Dehors, dissimulé près de l'usine, Trowa resterait en contact radio avec lui et le guidera à l'aide d'un capteur de chaleur dissimulé dans la veste de Heero et de l'ordinateur portable équipé en conséquences. Après… c'était au pilote brun de jouer.

L'employé les mena jusqu'à un coin « bureau ». Il frappa à une porte, entra en priant les deux pilotes de patienter. Une minute après, il les fit entrer. La pièce était plutôt vaste. Des casiers sur les côtés. Quelques tableaux, des plantes vertes. Une fenêtre dans le fond donnant sur une cour enneigée. Un immense bureau en bois massif. Un homme assis devant, en costume impeccable, se leva et tendit une main à Quatre qui la serra.

- Bonjour M. Winner, dit-il civilement. Je me nomme Giles Wishco. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous pouvez vous retirer, mon brave.  
- Merci m'sieur Wishco, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant avant de partir en fermant la porte.

Heero alla se poster à côté, attentif à tout, et pas uniquement pour son rôle de garde du corps. Pendant que Quatre commençait à parler tranquillement avec le dirigeant, il compta trois micros et une caméra de surveillance, le tout dissimulé par plantes vertes et tableaux. Hum… la question était de savoir si cet homme était ou non dans le coup. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Heero laissa le soin à Quatre de régler la question.

- Je me suis permis de rédiger moi-même les avantages de notre union, dit le blond.  
- Je vous en remercie mais je ne crois pas être intéressé, répondit poliment Wishco.  
- Puis-je vous demander au moins de jeter un coup d'œil ? Cela ne vous engage à rien et pourrait vous donner à réfléchir.  
- Si vous insistez, je peux bien faire un effort et accepter votre demande.  
- Très bien.

Quatre attrapa l'attaché caisse qu'il avait pris, l'ouvrit et fouilla quelques minutes dedans, son visage prenant au fur et à mesure une expression contrariée. Il releva la tête vers l'homme, avec un air navré.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je crois que je l'ai laissé dans la voiture. Je tenais à le relire pendant le trajet afin d'être certain d'avoir en mémoire les éléments importants.  
- Vous m'en voyez navré.  
- Si vous pouvez patienter quelques instants, mon garde du corps pourrait aller chercher le dossier.

Wishco sembla hésiter un instant, puis il écarta les mains.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas… dit-il.  
- Pas du tout, répondit Quatre avant de se tourner vers Heero. Tu fais vite.  
- Hn, acquiesça le pilote brun.

Il sortit sans demander son reste. Et puis, une fois seul dans le couloir, il sortit son micro et l'installa dans son oreille avant de le brancher.

- 03, ici 01, tu me reçois ? murmura-t-il.  
- Affirmatif 01, répondit la voix de Trowa dans son oreille. Tu préfères la sécurité ou les secours pour commencer ?  
- Peu importe.  
- Ok. Continue tout droit. Tu auras une porte à ta gauche, la sixième. Prends-la. Tu devrais te retrouver dehors, dans une cour. En face, un autre bâtiment. C'est le quartier des secours. Fais attention.  
- Ryokai. Je coupe.

Heero porta la main à son oreille et éteignit le micro. Ces petits machins pouvaient être bien utiles. Il suivit l'itinéraire annoncé par Trowa, avec prudence. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de caméras de surveillance et quand il passait devant, il s'arrangeait pour avoir l'air pressé et nullement inquiet. Après tout, il était un garde du corps qui devait se dépêcher de ramener le dossier de son patron. Mais il était aussi un pilote de gundam déterminé à retrouver son camarade.

Heero arriva dans la cour indiquée par Trowa et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'autre bâtiment. Un bloc de béton plus long que haut. Deux étages seulement. Rien de bien méchant pour un pilote de gundam entraîné à s'infiltrer partout. Mais il devait se montrer prudent maintenant. Il y aurait sûrement du monde dans ces quartiers. Une usine est pleine de dangers pour les employés qu'elle utilise et il vaut mieux avoir une équipe de médecins et de secours en cas de besoin s'il y a un accident. L'équipe qui appartenait à Oz avait été transférée à l'hôpital pour récupérer Duo. Cela laissait deux possibilités : soit Heero allait rencontrer la nouvelle équipe, soit il tomberait sur celle de l'organisation revenue ici. Avec Duo.

Le pilote brun afficha un léger sourire carnassier en entrant. Si c'était la deuxième possibilité, il se ferait une joie de s'occuper d'eux. Personnellement. L'intérieur était propre, autant qu'un hôpital. Heero préféra se concentrer sur son objectif plutôt que de se rappeler les souvenirs désagréables et douloureux de celui où se trouvait Duo. Il repéra les caméras de surveillance mais ne s'en soucia guère. Maintenant, il était un garde du corps qui s'était perdu dans les installations de l'usine et qui cherchait plus ou moins de l'aide pour trouver son chemin.

Le micro dans son oreille grésilla. Heero jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir où il était avant d'entrer au hasard dans une pièce, arme à la main. C'était un bureau simple. Et désert. Par sécurité, le pilote alla s'agenouiller derrière le meuble. Il était hors de vue si quelqu'un entrait. Il aurait le temps d'agir avant que l'intrus n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il porta la main à son oreille.

- 03 à 01, réponds-moi, fit la voix de Trowa.  
- 01 à l'écoute.  
- Où es-tu ?  
- Dans un bureau du bâtiment des secours.  
- Il y a un hélicoptère en approche. Sa destination semble être ton périmètre. De plus plusieurs véhicules se sont arrêtés près de l'usine. Ils semblent le couvrir.

Heero connaissait Trowa. Le pilote de gundam en tout cas. Il avait bien dû tirer des conclusions de ce qu'il voyait.

- Hn, fit le pilote brun, attendant la suite.  
- Duo doit être quelque part dans ce bâtiment, c'est pratiquement certain, continua Trowa de sa voix neutre. Ils doivent chercher à le transférer par la voie des airs en veillant à ce que rien, à terre, ne vienne les déranger.

Logique. C'était plus pratique. Plus rapide. Heero ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou inquiet. Soulagé de savoir presque avec certitude que Duo était ici. Inquiet d'apprendre qu'il allait à nouveau lui être enlevé. Pas question ! Sa main sur son oreille se crispa.

- 01 à 03, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, dis-moi où il va se poser.  
- Je ne sais pas, je vois mal de mon poste. Attends.

La communication se coupa. Heero obéit. Il attendit, agenouillé par terre, nerveux. Ces saletés d'Ozies avaient Duo, et ici, sous son nez. Si Trowa ne se dépêchait pas de le contacter à nouveau, il allait sortir, foncer dans le tas, tuer tout ce qui bougeait jusqu'à qu'il retrouve le natté. Le micro grésilla après un temps qui paru long au pilote brun.

- 01, j'écoute.  
- 03. Reviens dans le bureau de la direction, vite. 04 a des problèmes.  
- Ryokai.

Heero se ne posa pas de questions et se leva avant de sortir et de courir vers la sortie. Oui, sa priorité était Duo. Mais il ne devait pas pour autant oublier les autres. Même si Quatre avait insisté pour ne pas avoir de micro dans l'oreille, ça aurait été trop louche, il avait finalement cédé pour en avoir un caché dans ses vêtements sur écoute. Trowa entendait tout ce qui se passait dans le bureau. Et, apparemment, ça allait mal.

Le pilote brun n'eut pas de mal à retrouver son chemin. Il croisa un employé qui allait l'arrêter, sans doute pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Heero ne ralentit même pas. Il prit son flingue et, passant à toute allure près de l'homme, l'assomma avec la crosse. Il glissa sur le parquet devant le bureau de la direction et entra sans se gêner. Un coup d'œil rapide lui servit un rapport clair. Wishco était debout, l'air perdu. Devant lui, mains en l'air, Quatre regardait sans paraître comprendre les deux soldats qui le tenaient en joue sur sa droite et sa gauche. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Heero n'attendit pas une seconde. Il tira deux coups. Rapides, nets et précis. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Deux petits trous d'où du sang jaillit apparurent sur leurs fronts tandis qu'ils s'écroulaient. Le pilote brun pointa ensuite son arme sur Wishco mais Quatre posa une main sur son bras.

- Non, il ignore tout ce qui se passe ici, dit-il doucement. Je trouve que tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus diplomate avec ces hommes… mais merci quand même.  
- Hn. On doit se dépêcher. Trowa a aperçu…

Un grésillement l'interrompit, suivi d'une voix d'homme.

- Unité 7, vous me recevez ? Nous avons finis. Si vous n'avez rien à signaler, retournez aux camions. Unité 7 ?

Heero s'agenouilla et fouilla le corps d'un des soldats. Il en sortit un talkie-walkie.

- Unité 7 au rapport, dit-il de sa voix neutre de soldat. Rien à signaler ici. Nous revenons.  
- Compris.

La communication se termina. Heero regarda Quatre.

- On doit se dépêcher, dit-il.  
- Oui, répondit le blond. Si j'ai bien compris ce que ces soldats ont dit, ils ont l'intention d'évacuer Duo par hélicoptère. Fonce, je te rejoindrai. Je m'occupe de M. Wishco et je te couvrirai si besoin est.  
- Ryokai.

Heero ne se le fit pas redire et sortit, après avoir veillé à ce que Quatre prenne les armes des soldats. Il se débrouillerait pour rassurer Wishco. Maintenant, il devait arrêter cet hélicoptère, et vite. Tout en courant, il contacta Trowa.

- 01 à 03. Où est l'hélicoptère ?

Un silence lui répondit, ponctué de bruits de pas. Puis, enfin, la voix du garçon à la mèche lui parvint.

- 03 à 01. J'ai changé de poste d'observation. Il est posé sur le toit du bâtiment des secours. Je n'ai pas pu suivre leurs mouvements, mais apparemment ils ont fini.  
- Ksô.

Heero entra dans le bâtiment et hésita. Par où passer ? Trowa lui vint en aide.

- Les escaliers d'évacuation sont à ta droite, dit-il. Ils mènent directement au toit.  
- Ryokai.

Le pilote brun reprit sa course. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il gravissait les marches quatre par quatre. Si jamais il arrivait trop tard… il ne le supporterait pas. Heero arriva finalement devant une porte en métal donnant probablement sur le toit. Il chercha à l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée. Il jura avant de pointer son arme sur la serrure et de la faire sauter avec deux balles. Au même moment il se rendit compte qu'il entendait le vacarme assourdissant que les hélices d'un hélicoptère font toujours en démarrant. Ksô.

Heero acheva d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Le toit était aussi long qu'un terrain de football. Il était à une extrémité. A l'autre, l'hélicoptère commençait à décoller. Le pilote brun se mit à courir. Il y avait plusieurs soldats mais, continuant sa course, il n'eut pas de mal à tous les descendre l'un après l'autre. Une balle lui effleura le bras, ou peut-être le lui transperça, peu importait. Il continua. Mais quand il arriva au bout, il fut obligé de lever la tête pour voir l'hélicoptère.

Heero leva son arme. Et puis il écarquilla les yeux. Dans l'hélicoptère, penché vers le vide, ce médecin, Irlynd, tendait une mitraillette dans sa direction, son bras libre retenant la porte ouverte du compartiment. Il changea de cible, visant l'homme. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Saphirs emplis de haine du pilote face aux jades méprisantes du médecin. Heero fut le plus rapide à tirer. Mais aucune balle ne sortit de son arme. Chargeur vide. Ksô, il aurait dû les compter !

Irlynd tira, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, quand une masse blanche l'agrippa par derrière. Heero se protégea le visage des mains en roulant sur le côté, évitant l'assaut. Il se redressa, agenouillé par terre, et releva la tête. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Là-haut, dans l'hélicoptère s'élevant de plus en plus, le médecin était aux prises avec un garçon dont la longue natte volait en l'air. Duo alla jusqu'à mordre la main d'Irlynd qui essayait de se dégager. Le médecin cria et frappa le natté sans douceur.

Heero sentit une haine incroyable le dévorer. Il rechargea son arme, visa et tira. Mais la balle ricocha sur la porte du compartiment qui s'était refermée. Le pilote brun vit l'hélicoptère prendre encore de la hauteur tout en s'éloignant. Il s'approcha le plus possible du bord et tira, encore, et encore. Il tira vers l'appareil qui ne s'arrêtait pas, qui continuait à s'éloigner. Heero continua à tirer, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que son chargeur soit complètement vide à nouveau.

Alors le pilote brun resta là, au bord du vide, le sol deux étages plus bas, à regarder le point noir disparaître. Il avait la haine. Une haine intense, brûlante, dévorante. Et, en même temps… il était… heureux. Rassuré. Duo était vivant ! Et vraiment vivant ! Il était sorti de son coma ! Peut-être, d'ailleurs, n'avait-il jamais été dans cet état désespérant. Un mensonge d'Oz, peut-être. Peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas important ! Duo était vivant ! Et aux griffes d'Oz…

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Quatre qui venait le chercher. Qui venait lui dire qu'il fallait partir. Que les unités restantes pouvaient arriver. Heero regarda une dernière fois l'horizon. Il était rempli de joie. De haine. Et de détermination.

- Je te retrouverai, dit-il avec une voix grave. Je te retrouverai. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon ya une bonne nouvelle dans ce chapitre, non ? Lol Duo est plus dans le coma ! (l'a-t-il jamais été d'ailleurs ? lol on le saura dans un autre chapitre sans doute ou dans le POV de Dudu mystèreu !) Enfin voilà quoi ! Vous voyez, je me rattrape petit à petit des misères que je fais vivre à notre pauvre Hee-chan ! Bon d'accord il a pas retrouvé Dudu mais bon… il sait qu'il est « vivant » maintenant ! Ca va lui faire du bien :) Perso j'aime pas trop le début du chapitre, je préfère la fin (faut dire que j'ai été déranger toutes les 2 secondes pendant que j'écrivais ce début alors évidement...)


	8. 08 : Quatre est têtu quand il veut

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang, tortureuse de Hee-chan.  
Genre : Comme d'hab : peut-être OOC, POV plus ou moins de Heechoupinet, angst, le cheveux de yaoï qui m'a engueulée pasqu'il a pas pu se développer plus que ça, et pi bin voilà quoi !  
Disclaimers : J'vais vous étonner ! Si si ! Sûre que vous savez pas que les G-boys sont pas à moi ! … quoi vous le saviez ? Pfft !  
Petit blabla : Et bien voilà… le chapitre 8 est le dernier de l'année 2004 ! Que d'émotions, snif snif :) j'ignore quand il y aura le chapitre 9, en théorie demain (le 1er) si j'ai le temps de l'écrire, et sinon… et bin sinon ce sera pour plus tard ! lol logique

Chapitre 08 : Quatre est têtu quand il veut.

Ils rencontrèrent en chemin quelques hommes. Ce ne fut pas difficile de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils rejoignirent Trowa qui avait nettoyé son secteur. Une heure plus tard, après avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles, ils étaient de retour au chalet. Et, aussitôt, Heero alla se jeter sur l'ordinateur. Mais une main lui agrippa son col roulé, manquant l'étrangler.

- Tutut Heero, fit la voix de Quatre. Tu dois prendre des forces. Trowa va se charger des recherches. Repose-toi pendant que je prépare le repas.

Comment pouvait-il penser à cuisiner alors que Duo était… sorti du coma ! Et dans les griffes d'Oz… Jamais Heero ne pourrait se reposer tranquillement en sachant cela. Mais Quatre pouvait être très têtu. Mère poule en fait. Il ne lâcha pas le col du pilote brun et le tira jusqu'à la chaise la plus éloignée du pc où il le força à s'asseoir avant de se mettre devant lui, l'air sévère.

- Interdiction de bouger de là Heero, dit-il. Tu te reposes, R-E-P-O-S-E-S. Interdiction de toucher au pc. En fait, interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit à part te reposer. Après on mange et alors tu pourras participer aux recherches. En attendant, Trowa s'en occupe.  
- Mais… tenta Heero.  
- Pas de mais !  
- Laisse tomber Heero, le conseilla Trowa de l'autre côté de la table. Quand Quatre est comme ça, rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis.  
- Hn… grogna le pilote brun, incapable de renoncer.  
- Enfin tu peux toujours essayer, mais ça finira mal pour toi, ajouta le garçon à la mèche avant de s'occuper de ses recherches.

Heero finit quand même par rendre les armes quand Quatre le menaça de l'attacher à la chaise et de le forcer à avaler quelque chose avec un cimeterre de Sandrock. Ravi d'avoir gagné, le blond prit possession de la cuisine. Heero jeta un regard haineux à Trowa qui garda son petit air innocent.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, lança le pilote brun.  
- Je ne suis pas fou au point de tenter de m'opposer à Quatre quand il est comme ça, expliqua tranquillement Trowa en tapant sur le clavier.  
- Hn, grogna Heero.  
- Il n'est pas méchant, juste très têtu quand il s'agit de la santé des autres.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire.  
- Entendrais-je Heero râler ? fit la voix de Quatre depuis la cuisine.

Etrangement, Heero préféra ne rien dire et se tasser sur sa chaise. Trowa s'autorisa un micro sourire qui lui valut un grognement du pilote brun. Lequel ne savait pas quoi faire. Se reposer… comment pouvait-il, alors que Duo était dans les mains d'Oz ? Il n'y avait même pas de télé pour l'aider à se renseigner avec le journal de 13h. Quelle poisse… Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il était nettement moins nerveux qu'avant. Savoir que Duo était « vivant »… quel soulagement ! Et quelle rage… Oz ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Il serra les poings sur la table. Ses os craquèrent.

¤¤¤¤

Heero resta plus ou moins soumis pendant le repas forcé, sous l'œil vigilant de Quatre. Mais dès qu'il eut fini la dernière bouchée de son riz au poisson, il bondit et allait se jeter sur le pc. Avant qu'une main ne lui attrape encore son col roulé. Décidément, il allait devoir changer de style de pull.

- Heero, ne te précipite pas comme ça, fit Quatre en le faisant se rasseoir. Tu ne veux pas entendre les résultats qu'a obtenu Trowa ?

Heero maugréa intérieurement. S'il continuait à agir trop vite sans réfléchir, il n'aiderait pas Duo. Il se força à se calmer et hocha la tête. Trowa toussota un peu avant de résumer ses recherches par un seul mot.

- Rien.  
- Comment ça rien ? fit Heero.  
- Pas une seule trace de Duo sur le Net. Ni dans les banques de données des sociétés d'Oz. Et pourtant, j'ai bien cherché. Ils se méfient.  
- A force, ils ont dû comprendre qu'on arrive toujours à leur piquer leurs infos sur le Net, conjectura Quatre.  
- Possible.

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Duo était là, dans les griffes d'Oz, et eux ils avaient l'air tranquilles ! Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il fallait continuer les recherches, s'organiser, bref tout faire pour retrouver le natté ! Quatre sentit ses émotions et lui sourit gentiment.

- Nous aussi nous sommes inquiets Heero, dit-il en le regardant. C'est pour ça que nous restons calmes. D'ailleurs, il me semble que normalement c'est toi le meilleur à cet exercice.

Heero lui décocha son regard noir. Quatre savait très bien pourquoi il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Il le savait même mieux que lui-même… Le blond rigola.

- Ah par contre sur celui-là tu es imbattable, dit-il.  
- Bref, coupa Heero sans perdre son regard meurtrier. S'il n'y a rien sur le Net, nous devons enquêter à l'usine. Et dans les autres sociétés concernées.  
- J'y ai réfléchi Heero, et j'ai peut-être une meilleure idée pour retrouver Duo. Ca pourrait nous donner quelques indices sur sa position géographique et, à partir de là, par déduction nous pourrions trouver le lieu où il est retenu.  
- Explique-toi.  
- Tu te rappelles que je suis empathe ?

Comment pourrait-il oublier ? Il n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à Quatre pour voir les effets que ses émotions avaient sur lui. Heero hocha la tête avec un « Hn » affirmatif.

- Si Duo était encore dans le coma, je ne pourrais rien faire, continua le blond. Mais s'il est réveillé, comme apparemment c'est le cas, je devrais pouvoir me… lier à lui pour un petit temps et en profiter pour en apprendre un maximum sur l'endroit où il se trouve.

Se lier à Duo ? Par l'empathie ? Quatre pouvait faire ça ? Depuis quand ? Le blond sourit devant l'air méfiant de Heero.

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, par réflexe, j'ai développé des sortes de barrières mentales, expliqua-t-il. Et puis, il y a quelques temps, je me suis dit que mon empathie pourrait nous être utile. Pour savoir où nous sommes, savoir quand l'un de nous est en danger, de genre de choses. Alors j'ai commencé à m'exercer à baisser mes barrières, à les contrôler. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'occasions pour essayer, mais je crois que je pourrai me lier à Duo, ou du moins le… sentir… je ne sais pas comment définir… Enfin bref pouvoir en quelque sorte entendre ses émotions, et de là obtenir des informations.

Heero réfléchit. Si Quatre pouvait faire ça, alors il n'y avait pas à tortiller. Il ne comprenait pas complètement le système, la manière de faire, mais sachant que c'était de l'empathie, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à savoir comment le blond pouvait réussir à… faire ça.

- Si ça peut nous aider… dit-il.  
- Il n'y a aucun danger pour Duo, précisa Quatre.  
- Mais il y en a pour toi, ajouta Trowa, l'air un peu contrarié.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le blond avec un sourire. Tu as bien vu que je m'en sors, maintenant. Plus ou moins.  
- « Plus ou moins », justement.  
- Tu veux essayer de discuter avec moi quand je suis déterminé ?  
- …  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Quatre inspira longuement avant de fermer les yeux.

- Ca peut prendre plusieurs minutes, prévint-il d'une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure. S'il est loin, ça prendra plus de temps.  
- Hn, répondit Heero en croisant les mains sous la table.

Il fixa Quatre. Un lien avec Duo ? Une passerelle ? Le blond pourrait-il contacter le natté ? Non, oui, il ne savait pas. Il aurait bien posé la question mais le visage de Quatre était crispé, et il ne voulait pas ficher en l'air sa concentration. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder. Le temps passa. Plusieurs minutes. Un quart d'heure. Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa. Le garçon à la mèche serrait ses mains l'une dans l'autre si fort que les jointures en devenaient blanches. Il n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte.

En voyant l'air inquiet de Trowa, sa mâchoire crispée, ses mains serrés, Heero commença à se poser des questions. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le garçon à la mèche comme ça. Il était nerveux, lui aussi, mais pas de la même manière. Et puis, le pilote brun se dit que si c'était Duo qui se mettait en danger de la même manière de Quatre, il réagirait sûrement de la même façon… ce qui lui donnait matière à réflexion. Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer le fil de ses pensées. Quatre éclata soudain de rire, jusqu'à en pleurer.

Aussitôt Trowa se leva et alla lui agripper les épaules, l'air inquiet. Quatre se mit à tousser, manquant s'étouffer. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'air un peu endormi mais amusé. Un air qui fit mal à Heero, car il ressemblait énormément à celui de Duo.

- Quatre ? fit Trowa, inquiet.  
- Ca va Trowa, ça va, répondit le blond en pouffant. Olala Duo… je peux vous affirmer qu'il va bien.  
- Rapport, fit Heero.  
- Alala… je suis « tombé » au bon moment, si je puis dire. Il était interrogé dans un bureau.

Heero tiqua, sa lèvre inférieure bougeant sans qu'il le lui ait demandé. Interrogé ? Chez Oz, interrogatoire rime avec torture et coups. Quatre lui sourit.

- Un interrogatoire plutôt amusant ! Mais quand même… répondre comme ça à Zechs…  
- Zechs ? releva aussitôt Heero.  
- Il n'avait pas l'intention de recourir à la force. Pour le moment en tout cas. Il semble être patient. Ou plutôt il ne connaît pas Duo.  
- Où est-il ? s'impatienta le pilote brun.  
- Précisément, je ne sais pas, mais par la fenêtre, il y avait des montagnes. Je dirais que leur base, ou du moins le lieu où ils se trouvent, est incrusté en façade, voir incrusté dans la roche. Et sans doute bien dissimulé, entouré par une chaîne de montagnes.  
- Ryokai.

Heero se leva mais cette fois Quatre n'était pas assez près de lui pour le rattraper. Ce fut Trowa qui lui agrippa le col. Ce qui lui valut un « Hn » énervé et un flingue soudain collé sur son front.

- Lâche-moi, siffla Heero entre ses dents.  
- Non, répondit tranquillement Trowa.  
- Heero, intervint Quatre, si tu es d'accord j'aimerais qu'on réfléchisse tous avant de leur sauter dessus. On ne sait même pas où ils sont précisément.  
- Hn… gomenasai.

Heero rangea son arme et se rassit, un peu boudeur intérieurement. Foncer dans le tas, tuer tout le monde et ramener Duo, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais c'est vrai que foncer dans un tas sans savoir où le tas en question se trouve n'est pas très pratique.

- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, fit Heero. En supposant qu'ils ne se soient pas une seule fois posés et qu'ils n'aient pas dévié de leur route, en ajoutant une demi-heure entre le moment où ils sont arrivés et celui où Duo a été interrogé, il ne s'est écoulé que trois ou quatre heures. Un hélicoptère peut être rapide, mais il a des limites. Ils ne doivent pas être trop loin. Peut-être qu'ils sont cachés dans les Pyrénées.  
- Et peut-être qu'ils ont changé de moyen de transport en cours de route et qu'ils sont très loin, lâcha Trowa.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

- Ca m'étonnerait, intervint Quatre. En cette saison, tout est déjà réservé. Et, en supposant que Oz ait prévu que Duo aurait un accident et qu'ils auraient l'occasion de l'enlever, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient aussi réservé leurs places dans un avion ou un train. Et même si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient pas pu aller loin en si peu de temps. Duo n'était pas dans un compartiment de train, ni dans un avion. Quand à un bateau, la mer devait être glacée pour être aussi calme.

Heero lança un petit regard qui voulait dire « Et toc ! ». Trowa préféra rester de marbre.

- Bon nous savons qu'ils sont quelque part dans des montagnes, récapitula Quatre. Et qu'ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin en si peu de temps. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi Heero. Il n'y a que les Pyrénées qui sont assez proches.  
- Partons tout de suite alors, fit le pilote brun en se levant.

Cette fois il esquiva le bras de Trowa et s'arrangea pour ne pas tomber dans les griffes de Quatre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna.

- Nous passerons chercher nos alliés avant d'aller dans les montagnes, dit-il.

¤¤¤¤

- 01 à 03 et 04. Rapports.  
- 04 à 01. Rien à signaler.  
- 03 à 01. Rien non plus de mon côté.  
- Hn.

Heero enrageait. Leurs recherches iraient nettement plus vite s'il pouvait explorer ces maudites montagnes en bird mode. Chaque seconde qui passait était une seconde plus laissée à l'ennemi. Duo ne se ferait pas tout le temps interroger gentiment. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. Le temps de passer à leur cache où dormaient leurs gundams, de faire les vérifications nécessaires, puis de gagner les Pyrénées discrètement… pas facile quand on pilote un truc faisant des mètres et des mètres de haut !

- 01 à 04. Tu n'as aucune idée précise de l'endroit où se trouve Duo ?  
- 04 à 01. Je t'ai déjà dit que non. C'était dans les montagnes.  
- Tu ne peux pas donner plus de détails ?  
- Bin… des rochers… avec de la neige. Ca pourrait être n'importe tout, en cette saison.

Heero préféra jurer intérieurement. Et le temps passait, passait. Et le pilote brun enrageait. Impuissant, incapable d'aller aider Duo. Et puis, soudain, ses voyants virèrent au rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui, à temps pour apercevoir le sabre laser qui allait lui trancher en deux. Agrippant ses commandes, il fit faire un écart à Wing tout en tirant son propre sabre. Face à lui, un léo.

- 01 aux autres, nous sommes repérés, dit-il en serrant les dents.  
- 04 à 01, je confirme. Pour infos, il y a une bonne dizaine de léos qui arrivent.  
- Tu peux les arrêter seul ?  
- J'aimerais éviter d'avoir à me battre.

Heero préféra ne pas relever. Si Quatre voulait rêver, il n'allait pas lui dire son avis. C'était inutile de demander une reddition de la part de ces léos. Il fallait se battre. Le pilote s'occupa du sien. Wing bondit en avant et, alors que son ennemi cherchait à contrer son attaque, il feinta et lui ouvrit le flanc d'un coup de sabre bien placé. Le léo explosa.

- 01 à 03. Au rapport.  
- 03 à 01. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'origine des léos. Il y a une grande anfractuosité dans la montagne qui me fait face. Assez grande pour permettre le passage à des armures mobiles, gundams compris.

En une seconde, sa décision était prise.

- Ryokai. Rejoins Quatre et aide le. Faites diversion, retenez autant les léos que l'attention d'Oz. Je vais voir si cette anfractuosité cache leur base.  
- Heero ! C'est dangereux ! fit Quatre.  
- Wakateru ! Mais il faut bien se lancer si on veut sortir Duo de là !

Apparemment, Quatre sentit la rage de Heero car il préféra ne rien dire. Le pilote brun coupa la communication et se dirigea vers Trowa. Il le croisa au passage l'espace d'un court instant. Et puis il aperçut cette montagne. Trois, voir quatre fois plus haute que Wing. Mais, creusée dans la roche, un passage assez grand pour lui. Heero était peut-être moins calme que d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'être plus stupide. Ils étaient repérés. Plus besoin de se cacher. Il activa le bird mode.

C'était nettement mieux ainsi. Heero plongea entre les montagnes et slaloma comme il pouvait en veillant à être plus ou moins à couvert, sans trop s'éloigner de l'anfractuosité de Trowa. Et puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un lac de montagne assez grand, avec un barrage, à quelques centaines de mètres. Wing plongea dedans et s'enfonça dans les eaux froides. Le pilote brun chercha la meilleure cachette possible et finit par dissimuler son gundam dans une galerie sous-marine remplie de plantes. En supposant qu'on l'ait vu plongé dans le lac, il faudrait encore fouiller et ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. D'autant qu'il faudrait aussi briser la glace qui n'allait pas les attendre pour se reformer après son passage.

Heero inspira longuement, se préparant. Il n'avait pas prévu de combinaison. En nageant vite, il pourrait arriver à la surface avant de manquer d'air. Mais il allait devoir faire vraiment vite. S'il restait trop longtemps dans une eau aussi froide, il tomberait en hypothermie. Enfin, avec ces températures, il avait intérêt à se bouger de là et vite s'il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver pris par la glace se reformant.

Le pilote brun vérifia que ses commandes ne risquaient rien, qu'il avait bien ses armes sur lui, et soupira. Bon. Il fallait y aller. C'était pour Duo… Heero actionna l'ouverture du cockpit et fut aspiré au dehors. Le froid lui agrippa le corps avec violence. C'était des lames de couteaux qui lui déchiraient les membres. Mais il ne devait surtout pas s'affoler. Heero ouvrit les yeux, le temps de se repérer, et les referma bien vite. Nager dans un froid pareil, c'était inhumain. Tâtonnant, il trouva la commande refermant le cockpit et l'actionna. Puis il donna un bon coup de pied sur Wing pour se propulser vers la surface.

Heero s'arracha les muscles. Il nageait comme il pouvait. Le froid cherchait à l'engourdir et il y arrivait. Il serra les dents. Il se laissait endormir mais c'était la mort dans ce cas. Pas question ! Il devait aller chercher Duo ! Heero serra les dents et, sans s'arrêter de bouger, attrapa un des couteaux qu'il avait attachés aux mollets. Il le retira et s'entailla la paume de la main. Aussitôt la douleur le réveilla. Le pilote brun en profita pour utiliser toutes ses forces afin de remonter plus vite.

Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur, l'assommant à moitié. Heero passa sa main sur ce qu'il avait frappé et, sentant de la glace, chercha le trou. Son bras se retrouva soudain à l'air libre. Presque frénétiquement, il s'agrippa tant bien que mal aux rebords de l'ouverture et réussit à se hisser dessus. Il respira longuement, avalant l'air à grandes bouffées, agenouillé par terre, les mains sur la glace. Puis le pilote se rappela sa mission et se releva en grelottant. Il devait agir vite. Infiltrer la base. Trouver Duo. Et des vêtements secs.

Heero remit en place son couteau, jeta un coup d'œil à son entaille, puis se mit en marche. Il n'était pas très loin de la rive et n'eut pas de mal à vite se dissimuler à couvert. Il s'orienta en fonction du barrage et ne mit qu'un quart d'heure à retrouver cette anfractuosité. Il examina avec attention la petite escalade qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Pour ses muscles refroidis et douloureux, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… mais ce ne serait pas trop long. Prenant sa détermination comme moteur, le pilote brun entama sa montée.

¤¤¤¤

C'était mauvais. Il avait encore agi trop rapidement. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que ces foutues émotions le mettaient dans cet état ? S'il avait un tant soit peu réfléchi, il aurait emporté un micro pour communiquer avec Trowa et Quatre. Ou il se serait contenté de jeter un coup d'œil, vérifier si c'était bien une entrée pour atteindre la base et revenir faire son rapport. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il décide de s'infiltrer complètement. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, de chercher Duo. Et, une fois trouvé, tant qu'il y était, de le ramener. En bref de faire toute la mission seul dans un lieu inconnu bourré d'ennemis. De faire le con, comme aurait dit le natté.

Heero tira vers l'homme qui le pourchassait, le tuant sur le coup. Il vérifia ses munitions. Plus grand-chose. Il était vraiment mal barré. D'autant qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à bouger rapidement. Ses muscles hurlaient qu'ils étaient humains et qu'après avoir pris un bain forcé un poil frigorifiant, avant d'avoir droit à une escalade, puis une course folle dans des couloirs, c'était un peu normal qu'ils soient hors service. Le pilote brun ne tint pas compte de leur avis et recommença à courir, vérifiant que personne ne le suivait, canardant ceux qui l'attendaient.

Au final, il se retrouva coincé dans un croisement. Agenouillé contre le mur, il réfléchissait à la meilleure chose à faire. Mais, à part rester en vie pour sauver Duo, il ne voyait pas… Une balle lui effleura les cheveux. Il se retourna et aperçut alors un homme aux longs cheveux blonds dont le visage était caché par un masque de métal. Son arme fumait encore, pointée sur lui.

- Zechs…  
- Bonjour, Heero Yuy, répondit l'intéressé. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre.

Heero se retint de lui répondre d'aller se faire voir. Ca, c'était l'influence Maxwell. Au lieu de ça, il se leva et fit face à son ennemi, pointant son arme sur lui. Un soldat cria un avertissement. Le pilote tira. Aucune balle ne sortit. Il laissa tomber le flingue inutile par terre. Zechs hocha légèrement la tête. Les soldats s'approchèrent alors et agrippèrent Heero sans ménagement. Il cacha la douleur provoquée par ses muscles endoloris. Il se contenta de regarder l'homme au masque avec un air impénétrable.

- Mettez le avec l'autre, dit celui-ci. Je vais référer de tout ceci à son excellence.  
- A vos ordre, répondit un soldat.

Le pilote ne lâcha Zechs des yeux qu'une fois qu'il fut poussé dans le couloir, obligé de regarder où il mettait les pieds. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps. Les soldats étaient presque obligés de le traîner. Ses muscles l'avaient pratiquement lâché. La douleur lui irradiait tout le corps et il perdait lentement conscience. Il sentit quand même le sol quand on le jeta par terre. Il se releva péniblement. Et puis des bras l'agrippèrent pour l'aider. Il se laissa faire. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de force. Il grelottait. Froid. Trempé.

- Hee-chan ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il était assis sur un lit. Quelqu'un le tenait. Il releva les yeux. Deux lueurs. Améthystes. Air inquiet. Qui ?

- Duo… ? murmura-t-il.

Le visage, à moitié dissimulé par la pénombre de la pièce, sembla s'éclairer.

- Tu es trempé, dit le natté. Et tu es gelé. Enlève tes vêtements et enroule toi dans la couverture.  
- Hn…

Duo… enfin là… il avait froid… mais qu'importe ? Heero réussit à trouver un peu de force en lui pour passer un bras autour des épaules du natté et le serrer contre lui.

- Duo… omae o mamoritai…

Il le protégera… maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il le protégera… Alors qu'il tenait Duo contre lui, il ferma les yeux, frissonnant. Mais la chaleur du natté contre lui était un tel bienfait… enfin là… enfin… Lentement, il se sentit partir… non, il devait rester… rester pour le protéger… mais, malgré ses efforts, Heero ne réussit pas à échapper aux griffes que l'inconscience tendait vers lui et à ses muscles qui l'y poussaient afin de pouvoir se reposer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yatta ! Fini le chapitre 8 ! J'étais pas sûre de pouvoir, avec le réveillon qui arrive (l'est 20h09 là… :) ) mais j'ai réussi ! Bon je suppose que personne le lira avant demain vu que tout le monde doit faire la fête et manger là mais bon… pour la fin de l'année 2004, Hee-chan retrouve Dudu ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? lol


	9. 09 : Impuissant… faible… brisé…

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang,  
Genre : Là OOC, c'est sûr ! Non ? Vous avez déjà vu Zechs comme ça vous peut-être ? :p POV plus ou moins de Hee-chou, angst, torturage à mort, lisez pas si vous voulez pas voir notre pauvre Heerochoupinet torturé !  
Disclaimers : NON ILS SONT PAS A MOI ! Arrêtez de demander ! lol Ookami no baka.  
Petit blabla : Mais qu'est-ce que je suis méchante avec Heero !!! c'est horrible ! je me fais peur à moi-même là lol remarque c'est pas vraiment MOI la méchante là, c'est Zechs ! Ouais d'abord ! Ouah je viens de mettre le titre du chapitre… pas très encourageant lol En tout cas j'ai fait un effort !! j'ai fini le chapitre juste à temps pour le mettre en ligne avant de partir ! yatta !

Chapitre 09 : Impuissant… faible… brisé…

Chaleur. Douceur. Repos. Lentement, Heero prit conscience de tout ça tandis qu'il s'éveillait. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il devait être prudent. Doucement, il sortit de plus en plus du sommeil. Il n'avait pas froid. Il était plutôt bien. Le pilote brun était allongé sur le dos. Il sentait un poids sur lui. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Mis à part sa respiration, lente, régulière. Et une autre. Un souffle léger lui caressait le torse. Il y avait quelqu'un sur lui.

Heero ouvrit les yeux avec prudence. Une cellule plongée dans la pénombre. Aucune fenêtre, bien entendu. Il se rappela alors où il était. Oz. Quel crétin ! Mais pourquoi était-il venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme après son bain glacial et son escalade forcée ? Le pilote se releva un peu mais la douleur de ses muscles, bien que plus faible que la veille, lui arracha une grimace et il arrêta de bouger.

- Hee-chan… ? fit une petite voix ensommeillée.

Heero redressa un peu la tête. Il aperçut deux améthystes encore embrumées de sommeil. Duo. C'était Duo qui était sur lui. Aussitôt l'évidence de la stupidité de ses actes alla voir ailleurs si elle y était. Son cœur fit un bond en avant. Duo. Enfin là. Le natté se redressa en se frottant les yeux, libérant le pilote brun de son poids. Il réussit à basculer ses jambes sur le côté et, ravi de la pénombre qui dissimulait ses grimaces, s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était à moitié nu, n'ayant pour tout vêtement que son bermuda noir qu'il mettait toujours sous ses pantalons.

Heero se tourna vers Duo à sa droite, un regard interrogatif. Le natté le vit car il baissa la tête, l'air un peu gêné.

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as été faire Hee-chan, mais en tout cas tes vêtements étaient trempés, alors j'ai dû te les enlever pour les faire sécher.  
- Hn… c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
- Je les mis sur l'autre couchette, au dessus. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe maintenant ?  
- Hn.

Le pilote brun fit son rapport d'une manière totalement officielle. Tout en résumant l'affaire de l'usine, il s'interrogea. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait comme ça ? Son masque semblait être revenu. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter les évènements. Il voulait parler à Duo. Oz pouvait aller se faire voir, c'était le natté qui était important. Au beau milieu de son histoire, Heero se tut.

- Hee-chan ? fit Duo après un silence, l'air surpris de l'interruption.

Heero respira lentement. Il devait se lancer. Mais, alors que ça lui paraissait facile, il n'y arrivait pas. Que dire ? Et, surtout, comment réagirait Duo ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, à ce petit détail…

- Hn… répondit-il après un temps, incapable d'en dire plus.

Apparemment, Duo sentit que le « Hn » n'était pas aussi indifférent et froid que d'habitude.

- Hé Hee-chan, qu'est-ce qui ya ?

Heero profita du nouveau « sujet de conversation » pour se lancer. Il le fallait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps ses émotions s'il n'en parlait pas au premier concerné.

- Je ne sais pas très bien… répondit-il avec une voix un peu trop faible à son goût. Je change, comme dit Quatre… j'ai… des émotions que je comprends mal…

Dieu, que ça sonnait mal. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être plus simple ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler comme Quatre de ses émotions ? Naturellement, sans gêne ? Duo ne dit rien. Puis il se rapprocha doucement de Heero jusqu'à presque le coller.

- Essaye d'en parler, dit-il. On a le temps à mon avis.  
- Je ne sais pas très bien quoi penser… c'est si nouveau…  
- Ca concerne… quelqu'un ?  
- Hn…

Heero ne savait vraiment pas comment en parler… parler de la douleur ressentie en croyant Duo dans le coma pour une période indéterminée… de la rage envers Oz qui l'avait enlevé… de son envie de le protéger… Les mots étaient trop maladroits dans sa bouche… il ignorait comment définir ce qu'il ressentait… Le pilote brun tourna la tête pour regarder Duo. Proche. Il retint une grimace de douleur quand il leva son bras droit pour le passer autour de la taille du natté qui sursauta légèrement.

Heero se retourna complètement afin de faire à Duo. Il porta sa main libre pour écarter les mèches rebelles du natté, doucement. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Mais… protéger Duo… être près de lui… il le voulait… et il voulait le lui dire…

- Je veux… dit-il doucement, hésitant. Je veux… te protéger… être avec toi…

Duo le regardait, sans rien dire, ses améthystes brillant dans la pénombre. Il avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux. Et puis il les ferma et posa sa main sur celle de Heero qui arrêta de jouer avec les mèches.

- Moi aussi… dit-il sur le même ton que le pilote brun plus tôt. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses…

Heero ne savait pas quoi penser de ces mots. Son cœur rata un battement. Il sentait la main de Duo, douce, sur la sienne posé sur la joue du natté. Et puis… sa raison, ou du moins le peu qui lui en restait, décida d'aller rejoindre ce qui était déjà parti. Pourquoi chercher à comprendre au fond ? Il savait qu'il voulait rester avec Duo… être avec lui, le protéger. Et il savait que le natté ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse… tout était bien alors. Le pilote brun déplaça sa main, passant de la joue à la nuque.

La porte électrique de la cellule s'ouvrit brusquement. Surpris, Heero lâcha le natté et s'écarta, mettant son bras devant ses yeux pour s'abriter de la lumière du couloir. Un soldat entra et les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de parler.

- Le colonel vous demande. Sortez.  
- Bin il attendra le colonel ! répliqua aussitôt Duo. Heero va pas bien, faut qu'il se repose !  
- Sortez.  
- On vous suit, coupa Heero froidement en lançant un regard appuyé au natté.

Il avait peut-être déjà fait beaucoup de stupidités mais maintenant ça suffisait. Il devait agir avec raison s'il voulait sauver Duo de ce pétrin. Heero se leva et tint tant bien que mal debout. Il devrait pouvoir marcher sans montrer la douleur de ses muscles parcourus de courbatures et encore meurtris par le froid. Le natté préféra ne rien dire et, se levant, alla soutenir le pilote brun. Heero lui lança un regard noir, voulant qu'il le lâche mais Duo lui tira la langue, l'air bien déterminé à ne pas obéir. Ils sortirent et furent escortés par quatre soldats, deux ouvrant la marche et deux la fermant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce dont l'unique fenêtre donnait sur les montagnes. Derrière un immense bureau, Zechs se leva pour les saluer et leur montra deux chaises devant lui.

- Asseyez-vous, leur dit-il d'un ton ferme après avoir congédié les soldats.

Heero ne fit pas mine de bouger et réussit même à se dégager de Duo qui le tenait jusque là par la taille. Pas question de faire d'autres actions stupides, mais pas question non plus de montrer son état. Le natté resta debout à côté de lui, défiant Zechs des yeux. Le masque du colonel dissimulait son visage. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ses yeux de glace restaient inexpressifs.

- Très bien, dit-il après un silence. Inutile de se présenter. Je vais être clair : où sont les trois autres pilotes et les gundams ?  
- J'ai déjà répondu, z'avez oublié ? répondit Duo.

Heero se contenta de fixer Zechs avec un air tout aussi impénétrable que celui du colonel qui ignora superbement Duo. Puis il sembla se rappeler l'interrogatoire auquel Quatre avait plus ou moins assisté plus tôt.

- Soldats, appela Zechs. Ramenez celui-là dans sa cellule, dit-il une fois les hommes entrés.  
- Bien, colonel.  
- Nan ! protesta Duo. Heero, il a besoin de moi, il va pas bien.  
- Ne nous obligez pas à recouvrir à la force, 02, coupa froidement Zechs.  
- Je vais bien Duo, souffla le pilote brun au natté. Vas-y.

Duo lui lança un regard apeuré qui l'ébranla. Mais il devait rester inflexible devant Zechs. Il se détourna des améthystes pour revenir au colonel. Le natté se débattit un peu pour la forme avant de se laisser emmener en braillant qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul merci bien. Une fois seuls, Heero et Zechs se mesurèrent du regard longuement.

- Je suppose qu'essayer d'avoir ces informations sans utiliser la force est inutile ? fit le colonel.  
- Hn, acquiesça le pilote.  
- Très bien. Je comptais réserver ce traitement à 02 mais puisquetu eslà…

Heero ne broncha pas. Zechs se leva, contourna le bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule du pilote qui se dégagea brutalement, faisant hurler au passage ses muscles. Il ne put empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur ses traits.

- J'aurais aimé éviter cela, fit le colonel en s'avançant vers la porte du bureau. Vous êtes si jeunes… mais nous sommes en guerre. Il faut faire des sacrifices. Je vous ai laissé une chance.  
- Auriez-vous la conscience troublée par ce que vous projetez de faire ? lança Heero avec ironie.

Duo devait vraiment déteindre sur lui. Zechs le regarda avec son expression indéchiffrable où, cependant, Heero crut discerner une note de regret.

- Je suis peiné d'être forcé d'avoir recours à de telles méthodes sur un pilote que je considère comme mon égal et qui mérite mon respect, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'ordonner aux soldats de le suivre avec Heero.

Le pilote ne dit rien. Il éprouvait lui aussi du respect pour Zechs. Mais aussi, depuis peu, un début de haine. Il avait prévu de faire souffrir Duo après tout. Heero suivit sans rien dire, encadré par les soldats, se concentrant pour ne pas montrer l'effort que marcher lui demander. Décidément, il s'était vraiment montrer stupide. Il aurait dû savoir que son bain forcé dans l'eau glaciale aurait ce genre de conséquences. Mais non, il avait foncé tête baissée dans le tas. Enfin… il avait aussi retrouvé Duo après tout…

Zechs tapa un code sur un panneau numérique et ouvrit ainsi une porte. Il entra, suivi par Heero qui observa la pièce. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part une table de soin où s'allongent en général les patients des médecins. Sauf que celle-ci était dotée de sangles en cuir au niveau des poignets et des pieds. Le pilote brun ne montra aucune émotion. On allait le torturer. Et bien, soit. Il ne parlerait pas. De toute façon, il ne savait pas vraiment où étaient Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Quant aux gundams, il connaissait l'emplacement du sien, point barre.

Les soldats lui agrippèrent les bras sans douceur. Heero se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. On l'allongea sur la table de soin et l'attacha, serrant les sangles au point de risquer de lui couper la circulation sanguine. Zechs attendit patiemment, puis fit signe aux hommes de les laisser seuls. Ils obéirent. Le colonel s'approcha du pilote qui ne bronchait pas et sortit un petit coupe-papier de nul part. Il passa ses doigts dessus, lentement.

- Où sont les autres pilotes et les gundams ? demanda-t-il.

Heero ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le plafond gris.

- On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec un coupe-papier, fit Zechs. J'ai déjà dû torturer des soldats dans ma carrière, bien que j'ai toujours cherché à l'éviter. On peut en apprendre beaucoup dans ce domaine. Les points où la douleur peut devenir insoutenable sans mettre la victime en danger mortel. Les différentes manières d'en arriver là. Comment prendre son temps ou en finir vite. C'est plutôt intéressant.

Le pilote brun n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il se préparait psychologiquement. Se renfermait complètement sur lui-même afin de ne pas sentir la douleur. S'en détacher. Il devait s'en détacher. Zechs passa doucement la lame du coupe-papier sur les muscles du bras droit de Heero qui frissonna au contact froid.

- Un coupe-papier, ce n'est pas très tranchant, je suppose que vous le savez. J'aimerais en finir vite, mais je crois que dans votre cas, si je veux avoir une réponse, il va falloir me montrer convaincant. Vous êtes certain, Heero Yuy, de ne pas vouloir me répondre ?

Heero ne dit rien. Zechs soupira.

- Très bien…

Le pilote sentit alors la pointe du coupe-papier s'enfoncer lentement dans la chair de son avant-bras, juste au dessus des sangles qui retenaient son poignet. Il serra les dents. La lame stoppa en rencontrant une veine apparemment plus grosse que les premières. Elle se déplaça un peu dans tous les sens avant de réussir à la sectionner et de continuer sa route. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Le muscle était crispé. Il fallait le taillader pour passer. Zechs s'y employa lentement, avec patience, remontant le long de l'avant bras. Heero ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. La douleur irradiait tout son bras, remontant en même temps que la lame. Mais pas question de s'avouer vaincu pour si peu.

Le coupe-papier sortit de son bras avec un bruit écoeurant avant de se balader sur son torse et de s'arrêter juste sous sa cache thoracique. Et d'y plonger, crevant la peau avec difficulté. Et ça continua pendant longtemps. L'autre bras. Le ventre. Le torse. Des entailles, sans gravité, mais douloureuses. Ses muscles hurlaient et lui serrait les dents. Il tiendrait. Et puis, après un temps de répit, Zechs sembla décider qu'il avait fini de s'échauffer.

- C'est vraiment dommage… commenta-t-il avant d'appeler des soldats qui entrèrent aussitôt.

Heero tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut que les trois hommes qui étaient entrés avaient un sourire débile sur le visage. Zechs fit un geste vague de la main avant de sortir. Le pilote brun ne comprenait pas. Un des soldats s'assit à côté de lui sur la table et commença à défaire une des sangles qui lui retenaient le poigner. Un autre s'amusa à passer ses mains sur son torse zébré d'entailles. Heero serra les dents. Le troisième s'occupa de défaire les sangles de ses pieds. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Il est vraiment pas mal du tout, commenta celui qui lui caressait le torse.  
- C'est vrai. Le colonel est sympa.  
- On l'a mérité après tout.  
- Sûr.

Dès que les sangles furent défaites, Heero se redressa mais il manqua tomber par terre. La douleur lui vrillait la tête. Un soldat lui attrapa les épaules et serra, le faisant grimacer. Il le fit glisser par terre. Le pilote tomba à genoux et gémit en se maudissant. Il ne devait pas montrer sa douleur !

- Allez mon beau, fit le soldat qui le tenait toujours par les épaules. On va s'amuser maintenant.

Heero grogna et essaya de se relever mais il avait trop mal et le soldat avait une forte poigne. Un autre s'approcha et le poussa dans le dos, le forçant à s'appuyer sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber par terre. Aussitôt ses muscles entaillés hurlèrent et ses membres se mirent à trembler. D'autres mains l'agrippèrent par le torse et le soulevèrent pour le jeter en travers sur la table de soin. Il croisa les bras dessus pour s'empêcher de tomber, grimaçant. Il se retrouvait à moitié sur la table et à moitié agenouillé par terre.

Un soldat posa la main sur sa tête, appuyant, comme pour l'empêcher de se relever. Heero tenta de se dégager. Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Des ricanements accueillirent ses gémissements. Et puis, alors que ses mains étrangères le touchaient, agrippant son bermuda, cherchant à lui enlever, il comprit. Ces types… ils rigolaient. Leurs projets devenaient évidents. Le pilote n'avait jamais été préparé à ce genre de situation. Alors il paniqua.

Heero se débattit, cherchant à se dégager malgré la douleur mais à un contre trois, blessé, presque incapable de bouger, que pouvait-il faire ? On lui agrippa les poignets, serrant au point de laisser des marques. On le forçait à garder la tête contre la table, les bras plaqués dessus. Il continua à essayer de se dégager mais un deuxième coup de pied dans les côtes le fit cracher du sang.

Il était faible. Incapable de se dégager. Incapable de se défendre. Et puis… Heero se rappela les mots de Zechs. S'il n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été Duo… Alors le pilote brun ferma les yeux et serra les dents, ignorant les ricanements, ignorant les cris, ignorant la douleur intense qui lui vrillait la tête, ignorant ces mains qui le touchaient, partout, ignorant ces sensations désagréables, forcées. Ca aurait été Duo… à sa place… s'il devait passer par là pour empêcher le natté de vivre ça… alors tout n'était pas si mal…

Heero ne réussit pas à étouffer complètement le cri de douleur que lui arrachèrent les mouvements des soldats qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Le pilote serra les dents, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. C'était pour Duo. Pour Duo…

¤¤¤¤

On le traînait par les bras dans les couloirs. Heero était épuisé… meurtri… il se rappelait mal comment ça s'était fini… douleur… cris… impuissance… et puis le noir. Et maintenant, il voyait le carrelage du couloir défiler sous ses yeux brumeux. On lui avait enfilé un t-shirt vert foncé ainsi qu'un pantalon de militaire. Au moins, il n'était plus nu… Une porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit le sol frais, à nouveau. Il resta allongé par terre. Mais, comme la dernière fois, des bras l'agrippèrent. Il gémit. Les bras hésitèrent, puis le soulevèrent et l'allongèrent sur le dos dans un lit.

- Heero ? fit une voix perturbée, inquiète. Heero ?

Des améthystes. Duo. Le pilote brun se releva au prix d'un immense effort pour s'asseoir. Le natté était à côté de lui, inquiet. Lui… lui il était brisé. Rien… il n'avait rien pu faire… trop faible… impuissant… incapable de se défendre… comment pouvait-il imaginer pouvoir protéger Duo s'il ne pouvait même pas se protéger lui-même… ? Heero se laissa tomber en avant, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du natté qui le serra aussitôt contre lui. Le pilote gémit. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger les bras.

- Heero, bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces salauds ? jura Duo.

Le pilote brun ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien pu faire… rien… Il était souillé… brisé… il ne pouvait pas parler. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer son désespoir, sa honte, sa souffrance. Alors, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il pleura. Duo sembla ébranlé et le serra contre lui comme il pouvait, essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Hee-chan, bon sang, Hee-chan, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? fit Duo en le berçant sans s'en rendre compte.

Heero ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Seulement pleurer silencieusement, dans ces bras, la tête enfouie dans cette épaule. Il voulait le protéger. Mais il ne le pouvait pas… Faible. Impuissant. Brisé. Duo l'écarta doucement et le regarda, inquiet, effrayé. Il passa une main sur le front du pilote brun, dégageant les mèches qui s'y étaient collées avec la sueur. Elle glissa ensuite sur sa joue, la lui caressant lentement. Rien à voir avec ces soldats…

- Ils t'ont torturé ? demanda Duo, l'air de ne pas y croire.

Aucune réponse. Heero ne pouvait rien dire. Ses derniers mots… des cris… douleur, impuissance… Duo le regarda, l'air blessé pour lui. Apparemment, ses yeux n'étaient pas impénétrables. Le natté lui agrippa sans brutalité la nuque et porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Le pilote brun fut surpris et ne réagit pas. Et puis, une douce chaleur l'envahit tandis que Duo resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le natté avait fermé les siens. Alors Heero les referma.

C'était doux. Agréable. Les bras de Duo autour de lui… ses lèvres contre les siennes… Et puis, doucement, presque timidement, le natté chercha à approfondir le baiser. Heero ne s'y opposa pas. Il essaya même de l'y inviter. Mais il arrêta l'échange presque brusquement et brisa l'étreinte. Il baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de Duo. Comment lui expliquer… comment lui faire comprendre que… qu'il ne pouvait plus… qu'il ne pouvait pas…

Heero ne pouvait rien faire. Il aurait voulu imiter Duo, passer ses bras autour du natté, le serrer contre lui. Mais il avait trop mal. Et puis… il ne pouvait pas… il n'en avait pas le droit… s'il ne pouvait pas le protéger, alors il n'avait pas le droit de… ses émotions… il n'avait pas le droit de les ressentir… il était incapable de défendre Duo… alors… il n'avait pas le droit… de… de… de l'aimer…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ouais j'ai réussi ! Le chapitre fait AVANT mon retour chez moi ! Pfou un véritable défi relevé ! lol par contre là… j'aime pas le début du chapitre, je préfère la fin ! je suis sadique, je sais :p alala pauvre Hee-chan… gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai !


	10. 10 : J’en ai le droit… ?

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, tortureuse qui récompense bien ses victimes  
Genre : Peut-être OOC, à vous d'voir, yaoï, yaoï, YAOÏ !!!! ayé le cheveu est devenu crinière !!! c'est même presque un cheval ! (mais où trouve-t-elle des comparaisons pareilles celle là ? lol c'est pasque chui folle, c'est normal) donc YAOÏ ! _¤fière d'avoir réussi à faire enfin une fanfic vraiment yaoï¤ _heu quoi d'autre… angst de Hee-chan, et pi heu… POV de Hee-chan et chai po à vous de voir lol !  
Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Vous êtes à moi ?  
**Heero** : non  
**Duo** : encore heureux !  
**Trowa** : …  
**Quatre** : c'est pas bien l'esclavage sexuel  
**Ooka** : Donc non, sont pas à moi… snif snif  
Petit blabla : Pfou yatta ! Mais… qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve de pas pouvoir le mettre tout de suite en ligne !!! Devoir attendre mercredi, voir vendredi… snif. Enfin on verra bien quand :) ça m'énerve aussi d'avoir cours demain !!! j'veux pas retourner au lycée :'( pi j'pourrai pas écrire ! enfin… en planquant mon cahier sous mon trieur qui fait 40 cm d'épaisseur, si… _¤auréole d'ange au dessus de la tête¤_ Enfin allez je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : J'en ai le droit… ?

- Hé ouvrez-moi ! Ouvrez j'ai dit ! hurla Duo en tambourinant sur la porte de la cellule.

Heero était assis sur la couchette du bas, regardant le sol. C'était si… douloureux… il connaissait enfin ses sentiments… mais… il ne pouvait pas les écouter. Duo avait l'air de les partager. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il était incapable de protéger le natté…

- Si vous ouvrez pas, j'vous la bazarde moi votre porte !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as le mioche ? fit un soldat alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.  
- Mioche ? Fais gaf ! J'suis le meilleur pilote de gundam de l'univers !  
- Ah alors ça va pas être dur d'attraper les autres.  
- On s'en fiche ! Faut soigner Heero, il va pas bien.  
- Pas mon problème.  
- Et si en échange je te pète pas la figure, ça marche ?  
- Toi ? Un morveux ? Bin voyons !

Heero entendit des bruits furtifs. Il releva la tête et regarda à sa droite Duo qui avait attrapé l'arme du soldat et qui le menaçait, le canon de la mitraillette sous le cou de l'homme.

- Il sait en faire des choses le morveux, fit Duo avec un sourire mauvais. Il sait même appuyer sur la gâchette.  
- Arrête ça ! glapit le soldat d'une voix aigue.  
- Quand on aura soigné Heero, répondit tranquillement le natté.  
- Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire…  
- T'as intérêt !

Duo lança l'arme par terre vers le soldat qui lui jeta un regard noir tandis que ses collègues, restés dans le couloir, rigolaient. La porte se referma et le natté retourna s'asseoir à côté de Heero.

- A mon avis, ils vont nous envoyer quelqu'un, dit-il. Ca va Hee-chan ?  
- Hn…

Heero ne pouvait pas en dire plus… Si faible… incapable de se défendre… Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux pas me parler peut-être… dit-il doucement, d'un ton un peu triste. J'aurai pas dû tout à l'heure… c'est ça ?

Bon dieu ! Voilà que maintenant, Duo semblait croire que c'était sa faute à lui si Heero réagissait ainsi… Le pilote brun ne savait pas comment le rassurer sans avoir à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé… il avait trop honte… brisé… meurtri…

- Duo, dit-il faiblement. Tu n'as rien à avoir avec… tout ça…  
- Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête comme ça ? répondit aussitôt le natté. Pourquoi tu… tu as… fait ça alors que tu n'avais pas l'air d'être… forcé…

Malgré la pénombre de la cellule, Heero vit que le natté rougissait en baissant la tête, regardant ses pieds croisés sur la couchette. Le pilote brun esquissa un geste incertain, peut-être celui de caresser la joue de Duo pour le rassurer, mais il se ravisa. Même s'il en avait envie… il ne pouvait pas. Déjà ses muscles étaient au supplice. Et puis… s'il n'était pas capable de le protéger… il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça…

Et puis, Heero se sentit rougir en repensant aux paroles de Duo et à leur court baiser… non il n'avait pas été forcé, au contraire… il avait… aimé… et ça l'avait aidé à comprendre ses sentiments… Il s'était senti maladroit, certes, mais… bien… si bien… mais il s'était dégagé… pas le droit… pas le droit…

- Parce que… parce que… tenta-t-il avant de se taire, incapable de parler.  
- Je te… dégoûte, c'est ça ?

Duo, non ! Pourquoi allait-il penser ça ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Et complètement illogique. S'il était dégoûté, il n'aurait jamais accepté… il se serait dégagé tout de suite… Heero regarda le natté, le cœur serré. Il ne devait surtout pas penser cela de lui.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit le pilote brun en se forçant à parler. Au contraire…

Duo releva la tête, les yeux brillant de confusion, d'interrogation… Heero essaya de faire des efforts. Il devait tout faire pour que le natté ne croie pas n'importe quoi… mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire…

- Alors… pourquoi… ? demanda Duo, avant d'ajouter brusquement : C'est à cause de… de ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Heero eut un sursaut incontrôlé. Le natté lisait-il en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Non… il était juste intelligent… Le pilote brun préféra ne pas répondre et détourner les yeux. Duo sembla préférer ne pas poser d'autres questions, se perdant dans ses propres pensées. Un silence s'installa. Heero essayait de ne pas respirer trop vite. Il devait avoir des côtes fêlées à cause des coups qu'il s'était pris. Chaque respiration lui faisait mal.

Et puis la porte se rouvrit, laissant rentrer le soldat agressé plus tôt par Duo. Lequel se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face.

- Tiens moucheron, fit l'homme en lui balançant un paquet. Et estime-toi heureux d'avoir ça. Normalement on devrait le laisser crever comme un chien et continuer avec toi.  
- Même pas merci, p'tite couille, répliqua Duo en attrapant le paquet.  
- Je me ferai un plaisir de t'exécuter quand son excellence l'ordonnera.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le soldat sortit et referma la porte. Duo posa le paquet sur le lit, entre Heero et lui. Le pilote brun jeta un coup d'œil. Des bandages. Un flacon pratiquement vide au liquide transparent. Et c'était tout.

- Pff les radins ! s'exclama Duo en ouvrant le flacon pour le renifler. Alcool à 90°. Tu vas souffrir Hee-chan.  
- Hn…

Heero préféra ne pas répondre qu'il avait déjà souffert… et que l'alcool serait une douceur par rapport à ces trois soldats… Duo l'aida à retirer le t-shirt vert qu'on lui avait refilé. Après quelques grognements étouffés et quelques hurlements de la part des muscles meurtris, ils réussirent à vaincre le vêtement.

- Tu peux t'allonger ? demanda Duo. Ca serait plus pratique.  
- Hn.

Le natté s'assit sur le côté de la couchette, à moitié dans le vide, tandis que Heero se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur toute la longueur du lit. Il se laissa presque tomber dessus et manqua cracher du sang sous le choc pourtant pas bien grand. Merde. Il avait peut-être une côté cassée ou qui se serait déplacée dans ses poumons. Peut-être que Duo comprit qu'il avait mal, peut-être pas, en tout cas il sembla ne pas le remarquer. Ou faire comme si.

- Si ça te fait trop mal, j'arrête, prévint le natté.  
- Hn.  
- Et s'il te plait dis-le quand ça fait mal ! Faire le fier ne t'avancera à rien. De toute façon, je le verrai bien.

Heero ne trouva rien à redire. Il réussit à croiser ses bras sous son menton et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents, attendant la douleur que provoquera le début de ses soins. Il attendit. Attendit. Et puis se crispa en sentant des doigts lui effleurer le dos. Puis des mains. Il se mordit les lèvres. Mais, étrangement, ça ne faisait pas aussi mal qu'il le croyait… Duo commença à passer ses mains avec lenteur et douceur sur ses muscles meurtris qui, du coup, se détendirent progressivement.

Malgré la douleur, c'était agréable. Le natté massait très bien son dos, doucement et fermement à la fois, mais jamais trop fort. Heero ferma les yeux et se serait presque mis à ronronner. Comment cela pouvait-il être apaisant ? Sentir des mains sur lui… les mains de ces soldats… ces mains violentes, agressives, prenant sans se gêner… A ce souvenir, le pilote gémit. Aussitôt Duo arrêta.

- Pardon, dit-il.  
- Non, fit Heero. Ce n'est rien…  
- Sûr ?  
- Hn.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Un « Hn-non-j'ai-hyper-mal-mais-je-veux-pas-le-dire » ?  
- Ca veut dire que tu peux continuer.

Duo obéit. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire ça… mais… c'était si différent… agréable… les mains du natté semblaient retirer les passages des autres… Mais malgré tout, Heero était trop faible. Il n'avait pas le droit…

- Serre les dents Hee-chan, prévint Duo. On passe à la partie la moins rigolote.

Le pilote brun obéit, étonné de constater qu'il avait arrêté sans s'en rendre compte de serrer les dents depuis un moment. Il entendit le flacon basculer, Duo jurer dans plusieurs langues. Et puis la brûlure sur son dos apparut. Il se retint de crier mais ne réussit pas à empêcher son corps de se cambrer. Se cambrer… ça lui était arrivé… involontairement… y repenser le mettait en rage. Honteux de lui-même. Si faible. Impuissant. A la merci de ces hommes qui avaient fait ce qu'il voulait de lui…

Heero se releva brusquement en gémissant sous la douleur et s'assit en tournant le dos à Duo.

- Hee-chan ? fit le natté, inquiet.  
- Pardon… je ne peux pas…  
- … c'est ma faute… ?  
- Non.

Duo posa le flacon par terre et s'approcha furtivement du pilote brun. Heero chercha à s'éloigner mais le natté fut plus rapide. Il lui passa les bras par-dessus les épaules, les nouant sur son torse entaillé, et le retint de force contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule droite, ses lèvres à hauteur des oreilles du pilote brun.

- Explique-moi Heero, dit-il doucement, d'une voix étrange, presque tremblotante. Si tu m'expliques pas, je… je vais pas le supporter… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu étais si différent juste avant l'interrogatoire…

Heero préféra ne pas demander ce qu'il avait pû faire pendant son sommeil avec Duo sur lui… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Le natté le mépriserait… Non, ce n'était pas son genre… mais… il ne pouvait pas… Le pilote brun ne dit pas un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire… il savait juste quoi ne pas dire… Duo resserra doucement ses bras autour de lui en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. C'est alors que Heero sentit quelque chose d'humide couler lentement sur sa peau.

- Je… je pourrai pas le… supporter si tu… tu… si tu es comme ça… sanglota Duo. Dis-moi au moins… ce que je suis pour toi… moi j… je… je tiens à toi… alors… dis-moi si c'est moi qui te dé… dégoûte…

Heero ferma les yeux si fort qu'il vit des éclairs blancs. Et puis il les rouvrit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo pleurer ainsi sur son épaule à cause de lui. Pas question. Le pilote brun dégagea son bras droit afin d'attraper les mains du natté. Il réussit à le faire lâcher et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas du tout Duo, dit-il doucement. C'est ma faute, pas la tienne… ne dis pas n'importe quoi… je tiens à toi, moi aussi… plus que je n'en aurai jamais le droit…

Le natté le regarda, ses améthystes étincelant sous ses larmes, l'air perdu, confus. Heero se put se retenir et passa une main sur la joue de Duo, la caressant doucement, tendrement.

- Je… j'ai des… sentiments pour toi… dit le pilote brun en baissant un peu les yeux. Je… mais je n'ai pas le droit de les avoir…  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Duo, des larmes dans la voix.  
- … je suis trop…

Il devait le dire. Duo devait au moins savoir ça…

- … trop faible pour te protéger comme je le veux…  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi Hee-chan.  
- Non… je suis trop faible… impuissant… incapable de te protéger… de te défendre… je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour toi…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit soudain le natté avec violence. Pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit ? Moi aussi j'en ai pour toi ! Alors… c'est parfait si toi aussi tu en as pour moi !

Heero le regarda, incapable de savoir quelle expression il avait sur son visage. Incapable de savoir si c'était de la joie, de la tristesse, du désespoir, ou son masque habituel, impassible. Duo avait des sentiments pour lui… vraiment… Mais cela n'excusait pas sa faiblesse…

- Je ne peux pas te protéger… dit-il lamentablement.  
- Pourquoi ? répliqua aussitôt Duo. Tu es un pilote de gundam, un casse-cou pas possible en plus, incassable même après avoir sauté d'un immeuble de trente étages minimum !  
- … Je ne peux pas me protéger moi-même…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Jamais. Il bloquait. Duo sembla le sentir et il alla se blottir contre le pilote brun, la tête juste sous la sienne. Heero ne broncha pas. Il avait mal. Mais il avait aussi envie de sentir la chaleur du natté contre lui…

- C'est pas à toi de juger si t'as le droit ou pas d'avoir des sentiments pour moi il me semble, fit Duo.  
- Je ne peux pas te défendre… je suis faible… répondit Heero en regardant le mur d'en face.  
- C'est faux, répliqua le natté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pû te dire pour te foutre cette idée de merde dans la tête mais c'est faux.  
- Je suis faible, répéta obstinément le pilote brun. Je ne peux pas… je n'ai pas le droit…  
- Et bien moi je te le donne le droit ! Heero… si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'ils ont fait, je ne demanderai pas… mais, quoi que ce soit, je t'en prie, n'en tiens pas compte dans tes sentiments… si ce sont les mêmes que les miens alors… ne les gâche pas à cause de ces salauds… s'il te plait… je ne le supporterai pas… pas maintenant… alors que j'arrive à trouver le courage de te parler…  
- …

Heero ne savait que dire… comme toujours. Ne pas tenir compte de ça dans ses sentiments… mais… s'il était faible… s'il ne pouvait pas le protéger…

- Heero, je…

Duo releva la tête pour le regarder. Le pilote brun baissa la sienne. Améthystes brillantes. Hésitantes.

- Je n'aurais rien dit si je ne t'avais pas vu changer… et si Quatre ne m'avait rien dit… chuchota-t-il. Mais… Heero, je…

Pour une fois dans sa vie, le pilote brun comprit ce que Duo voulait dire. Il lui ressemblait, au fond. Hésitant. Les mots ne venant pas dans ce genre de situation. Heero avait compris. Ils étaient pareils. Ils avaient les mêmes sentiments. Et bien… Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Duo, envoyant chier les protestations de ses muscles. Il se tourna vers le natté de façon à ce qu'ils soient en face, l'un contre l'autre. Les mots… c'était trop maladroit ces bêtes-là. Trop faibles.

Il n'avait pas le droit… mais Duo le lui donnait… Duo voulait qu'il l'accepte… Duo souffrirait s'il ne le prenait pas… mais… si faible lui-même… comme les mots… blessé… meurtri… pourtant… voir Duo contre lui… il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de s'embraser… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer… alors… advienne que pourra…

Heero passa sa main libre sous la nuque de Duo avant d'attirer ce visage d'ange contre le sien et de prendre possession de ces lèvres douces. Attirantes. Des bras s'entourèrent aussitôt autour de ses épaules qui hurlèrent. Silence vous. Le natté se serra davantage contre lui et le pilote brun lui rendait bien son étreinte. A nouveau ils cherchèrent à approfondir le baiser. Ensembles. Et cette fois Heero fut bien moins timide.

¤¤¤¤

Ils passèrent la nuit collés l'un à l'autre. Heero n'avait pas remis son t-shirt. Celui de Duo était allé le rejoindre par terre. Ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, torse contre torse. Heero serrait le natté contre lui, incapable de le lâcher, prenant sur lui les insultes lancées par ses muscles. Ils avaient juste dormi ainsi, enfin heureux de pouvoir se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil contre l'autre sans véritable gêne. Seulement de la timidité touchante.

Et puis, il ne devait pas être très tard, un grand fracas ébranla la base. Heero se réveilla aussitôt et se releva, serrant toujours Duo contre lui. Le natté clignait des yeux, encore à moitié endormi.

- Gnéééééééé… C'est. Quoi. Les. Réveils. Qu'ils. Ont. Ici ?  
- Quatre et Trowa, répondit Heero en se dégageant de la couchette. Je ne vois qu'eux.  
- Ah sont venus nous chercher ? Pas trop tôt !

Duo se leva, soudain tout joyeux et bien réveillé avant de frissonner et d'aller se coller contre le dos de Heero qui sursauta.

- Fait froid, s'excusa timidement Duo.

Heero se surprit à sourire en se tournant vers le natté avant de le serrer contre lui. Duo fit un grand sourire. Le pilote brun se dit qu'il faisait une bêtise. Il ne pouvait pas le protéger… mais tant pis. Dormir si paisiblement… ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps…

- On ferait mieux de remettre nos t-shirts si on doit courir dans toute la base pour sortir, fit Heero.  
- Dommage, soupira Duo. Moi, j'suis sûr que je peux courir sur la planète entière sans m'arrêter torse nu si je suis collé à quelqu'un…  
- Dare ?  
- A ton avis, nounouille ?

Duo se dégagea et pinça tendrement la joue de Heero avant d'attraper leurs t-shirts. Le pilote brun sourit. Comme ça pouvait être agréable… une étrange complicité naissait entre eux… et c'était si… apaisant de connaître ses sentiments… et de les savoir partager… Heero enfila son propre t-shirt tandis que le natté essayait d'écouter à la porte. Et puis, il ne résista pas. Il avait encore mal… il se sentait faible… mais cela semblait loin, chassé par la présence de Duo. Le pilote brun s'approcha du natté et, quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa sans rien demander.

Duo émit un petit rire étouffé par les lèvres de Heero avant de glisser aussitôt ses bras autour du cou du pilote brun et de lui rendre avec fougue son baiser. Ca semblait si naturel, tout d'un coup. C'était si agréable. Chaleureux. Intime. Partagé. Heero finit par rompre l'étreinte quand une seconde secousse, violente, ébranla le sol et les murs.

- Ils en font du boucan ! rouspéta Duo sans lâcher le cou du pilote brun.  
- Tu pourras te plaindre quand on les rejoindra.  
- Avec joie !  
- Essayons de sortir.  
- Ok !

Duo lâcha Heero et alla tambouriner à la porte.

- Hé s'passe quoi dehors ? cria-t-il. Répondez ! Hé !

La porte s'ouvrit et le soldat que Duo avait menacé lui plaça son arme sur le front avec un mauvais sourire.

- Si vous me suivez pas gentiment jusqu'au colonel, j'ai le droit de vous tuer, dit-il avec son sourire ravi.

Heero sentit son sang bouillir ainsi qu'un début de désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas protéger Duo… NON ! Il le pouvait ! Pas question de rester là sans bouger pendant qu'on menaçait le natté ! Le pilote brun bougea furtivement, si vite que le soldat, occupé à narguer Duo, ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Quand la main de Heero lui agrippa la gorge avec violence tout en lui donnant un brutal coup de poing dans le ventre. Le soldat ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés, avant de tomber par terre, inconscient.

Duo fit un grand sourire à Heero qui grimaçait.

- Mici Hee-chan ! Tu vois que tu peux me protéger ?  
- Hn… apparemment… admit le pilote brun.

Il allait regretter son mouvement. Même s'ils s'étaient réchauffés, reposés, même s'ils pouvaient guérir très vite, ses muscles n'étaient pas encore complètement remis des entailles de Zechs. Ils allaient encore lui envoyer des réclamations… heureusement qu'il n'existait pas de syndicat des muscles surexploités, sinon il serait mal… Tiens mais… il faisait de l'humour intérieur maintenant ? Apparemment Duo avait vraiment réussi à effacer son désespoir…

Le natté ramassa l'arme du soldat et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

- Mince, yavait que lui… dit-il en regardant Heero.  
- Profitons-en.  
- Ouais ! Allons manger des Ozies et rejoindre nos deux zigotos.  
- Heureusement qu'on s'est déplacés, sinon on aurait pû vous attendre, fit une voix dans le couloir.

Les deux pilotes sortirent, Duo braquant son arme vers l'origine de la voix, avant de faire un grand sourire, vite remplacé par une moue désapprobatrice.

- Ca te va pas du tout cet uniforme Quatou.

Quatre était vêtu de l'uniforme d'Oz. Il haussa les épaules.

- Ca ouvre des portes, dit-il. On devrait y aller maintenant, Trowa ne tiendra pas toute la journée.  
- Ryokai, fit Heero. On te suit.

Quatre lui lança alors un long regard, l'air complètement surpris. Puis il eut un grand sourire qui en disait plus long qu'un discours. Heero haussa un sourcil, avec un « Hn ? » méfiant. Le blond eut le culot de faire un petit sourire purement innocent.

- Rien Heero, rien du tout ! dit-il avec son grand sourire d'ange.  
- Gné ? Kékiya ? fit Duo, complètement largué.  
- Rien, répondit Heero. Allons-y.  
- Par ici.

Heero fut obligé de lancer une armée de regards noirs à Quatre pour que celui-ci arrête d'avoir l'air si content. Le pilote brun n'était pas stupide. Le petit blond non plus. Il avait dû sentir le changement majeur de Heero. Celui-ci serra les poings. Si Quatre faisait un seul commentaire… Comme s'il se sentait appelé, le blond se retourna tout en courant vers le pilote brun et lui dédia un sourire angélique, l'innocence même. Mais, étrangement, nonc'estpaspossiblec'estpaslegenredeQuatre, Heero crut apercevoir une lueur de « jesensquejevaism'amuser » sadique dans les yeux du blond…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ouais j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre aujourd'hui dimanche 02 janvier 2005 ! Bin vi levée à 5h ce matin pour prendre l'avion… pi arrivée chez moi : 4 ou 6 cartons de déménagement énormes à vider et ranger… sans compter mon DM de bio à faire pour demain… je vous dis pas la galère !!! Pi j'ai dû rebrancher le pc, ma chaîne hi fi, autrement dit gros bordel de fils tout partout dans ma chambre !!! lol mais j'ai réussi ! J'ai fait un chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère pouvoir le mettre mercredi (si j'ai à nouveau internet…) ou sinon le vendredi prochain ! Enfin voilà ! Vous êtes contents ? lol Duo et Heero enfin ensembles ! première fois d'ailleurs (je crois pas l'avoir déjà dit) que je fais une fics yaoï qui met enfin les deux concernés ensembles ! j'espère que ça vous plait, laissez moi des reviews, vos avis comptent !


	11. 11 : Evasion et combats

Série :Gundam Wing, étrangement ça a pas trop dérapé de ce côté-là !  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, qui s'étonne d'écrire autant de chapitres sur une seule et même fanfic !  
Genre : POV de Hee-chou, angst de Hee-chou, yaoï enfin bel et bien là qu'il s'en ira plus lol, quoi d'autre ? Chai po (oui c'est quand même le 11ème chapitre et je sais toujours pas mdr)  
Disclaimers : Je joue avec, je les mange, je les torture, je les cajole, je les bichonne, je les adore, je les veux. Mais malgré tout ça, ils sont pas à moi. C'est pas juste !  
Petit blabla : BOUMAGE un peu partout dans ce chapitre qui est une grosse grosse grosse merde... enfin ça doit être la faute à mes Werther's Original ! Je me fais tout le paquet en une heure... MAIS POURQUOI INTERNET MARCHE TOUJOURS PAS ??? L'est 16h19 quand même ! OUIN c'est pas juste !!! j'veux avoir à nouveau Interneteu ! snif

Chapitre 11 : Evasion et combats.

Ils n'eurent pas vraiment de grandes difficultés à se mouvoir discrètement dans la base. Surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à éviter. Quatre s'était chargé en venant les chercher de nettoyer le chemin. Ainsi ils croisèrent plusieurs soldats assommés par terre. Jamais tués. Le blond mettait un point d'honneur là-dessus. Heero ne fit pas de commentaires. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de problèmes, ça allait. Cela par sécurité, il jugeait que c'était mieux de les mettre hors circuit complètement. Enfin, chacun ses principes.

Pendant leur évasion, plusieurs autres tremblements ébranlèrent la base, les forçant à s'arrêter et à attendre que ça se calme. Et puis Quatre les guida jusqu'à une petite porte qui donnait sur dehors. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Duo se précipita tout de suite sur l'ouverture et s'aventura à l'extérieur, ravi de pouvoir sortir. Heureusement, le blond fut assez rapide pour le rattraper par un bras avant que le natté ne chute dans le vide.

- Hé mais c'est n'importe couac ! se plaignit Duo en reprenant son équilibre.

Heero le rejoignit avec prudence et constata que la porte donnait sur un passage assez escarpé creusé dans la roche d'une montagne. Ils étaient au dessus d'un grand vide où il ne ferait pas bon courir. Quatre s'assura que Duo ne risquait plus de s'élancer à l'assaut du sol et expliqua.

- A la base, ça devait être une issue de secours au cas où, dit-il en commençant à marcher, collé à la paroi. Mais vu la difficulté à l'emprunter, ils ont dû laisser tomber. En tout cas, c'est pratique pour s'infiltrer discrètement. A condition de ne pas être trop gros et de ne pas avoir le vertige, bien sûr.  
- Franchement, c'est vraiment portnaouak, fit Duo en le suivant le plus loin possible du bord. Construire une porte donnant sur le vide…

Heero ne jugea pas utile de commenter l'histoire et suivit les autres, le dos collé à la paroi, marchant en crabe. Le vide n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Un vent glacial en surgissait, lui gelant les bras. Un t-shirt, c'était pas très chaud, surtout en cette saison. Mais il ne se plaignit pas. Ca n'aurait servi à rien. S'appuyant tant bien que mal contre les arêtes des roches de la montagne, il continua sa progression, près de Duo à sa gauche.

Après quelques minutes passées à avancer ainsi dans le silence, le gouffre devant eux se rétrécit jusqu'à disparaître, laissant place à un petit coin pris entre les montagnes. Petit, certes, mais assez grand pour y mettre Sandrock. La hauteur des pics tout autour empêchait de le repérer, à moins d'y aller à pied. Quatre se précipita vers son gundam et entra à l'intérieur après s'être occupé de désactiver les systèmes de sécurité.

Heero et Duo attendirent sagement, le natté râlant en se frottant les bras.

- Fait trop froid, c'est pas cool ! gémit-il. La prochaine fois, on passe l'hiver dans le Sud ! Quelque par où il fait chaud. La Floride par exemple !  
- Tu exagères, répondit Heero.  
- Même pas vrai !

Pour prouver ses dires, Duo colla ses mains glacées sur les joues du pilote brun qui manqua faire un bond de plusieurs mètres. Le natté eut un petit rire moqueur, genre « jel'avaisbiendit ! ». Heero passa un bras autour de Duo, cherchant à le réchauffer en le serrant contre lui. Le châtain ne se plaignit pas et se blottit dans cet espace chaud. C'était réconfortant. La chaleur du natté contre lui. Heero ressentit à nouveau cette envie de le protéger… et ce désespoir… il ne pouvait pas… du moins, pas toujours…

Mais Duo n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Duo le lui avait dit. Il avait le droit de l'aimer… même s'il ne le pensait pas… Heero le serra plus fort. Si Duo lui donnait le droit, alors… il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il comprenait ses sentiments maintenant. Et ne pas pouvoir les montrer… alors que Duo avaient les mêmes… ce serait comme se mentir à lui-même. « Il vaut mieux suivre ses émotions. Mieux vaut faire en sorte de ne pas avoir à vivre avec des regrets. Il faut vivre à fond le moment présent. C'est la meilleure façon de vivre. »

Odin lui avait dit ces mots avant leur séparation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment suivi ces derniers conseils jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant, il en avait bien l'intention. Il ne voulait pas regretter de n'avoir pas suivi ses émotions. Vivre le moment présent. Avec Duo. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Quant à le protéger… il ferait de son mieux. Ces soldats… il n'avait rien pû faire… et pourtant… il avait protéger Duo. Oui, il l'avait protégé. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été le natté qu'on aurait donné en pâture à ces types. Il l'avait protégé.

Heero esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable. Duo le regarda, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui ya Hee-chan ? demanda-t-il avec un air méfiant.  
- Hn, rien, répondit vaguement Heero.  
- Menteur !

Le pilote brun baissa un peu la tête pour fixer le regard boudeur, vexé, de Duo. Il garda son sourire, en y ajoutant une petite note amusée. Et puis, jugeant les mots bien trop ridicules pour exprimer des sentiments, il attrapa la nuque du natté d'une main, l'enlaçant de l'autre par la taille, avant de l'embrasser. Duo se joignit au baiser avec entrain. Mais bien vite un toussotement les fit sursauter et se lâcher tout de suite, comme des adolescents pris en faute par leurs parents.

- Pas que je voulais déranger hein, mais vous devriez attendre d'être en sûreté pour en profiter, fit une petite voix amusée.

Heero décocha un regard noir à Quatre qui affichait son petit air d'ange pur et innocent. Duo, lui, ne se contenta pas du regard de Shinigami, il bondit sur le blond et chercha à l'étrangler. Sa victime réussit à se dégager sans lâcher son air amusé.

- Allons Duo, tu ne crois quand même pas que vous auriez pû me le cacher ?

Le natté lui tira la langue.

- Rapport ? lâcha Heero d'une voix glaciale.  
- Trowa a fait un maximum de dégâts mais il aurait bien besoin d'aide pour se dégager, répondit Quatre, plus sérieux. Je vais aller lui donner un coup de main pendant que vous allez récupérer Wing ?  
- Hn. Combien d'unités chez l'ennemi ?  
- Beaucoup. Je n'ai pas le nombre exact, désolé.  
- Bien. Dès que nous avons récupéré Wing, nous vous contactons. Vous pourrez tenir combien de temps ?  
- Trowa m'a dit n'avoir plus beaucoup de munitions… moi, je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens. On devrait pouvoir les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour vous permettre de gagner Wing.  
- Ryokai. Tu peux nous déposer près du lac à côté de l'ouverture trouvée par Trowa ?  
- Hum je vois à peu près où c'est. La bataille a lieu de l'autre côté de la montagne, je devrais pouvoir vous laisser là-bas sans risques. Et au pire…

Quatre tendit deux armes aux pilotes avec un air las. Heero hocha la tête en en prenant une.

- Allons-y.

Le pilote blond remonta dans Sandrock. Heero et Duo allèrent s'agenouiller dans une des immenses mains du gundam tendue vers eux. Le pilote brun glissa son bras autour de la taille du natté pour le serrer contre lui. Au cas où, s'il y a un choc violent, il ne tomberait pas. Ou pas seul. Quatre activa ses moteurs et commença sa progression dans les montagnes. Il ne croisa personne jusqu'au lac. Il déposa comme convenu ses deux camarades, veilla à faire un trou assez grand dans la glace pour leur permettre de rejoindre Wing à la nage, puis leur souhaita bonne chance et disparut derrière des roches.

- Heu… Hee-chan…  
- Hn ?  
- Me dis pas que Wing est là-dessous, hein ?  
- Hn.  
- … c'est pour ça que t'étais trempé ?  
- Affirmatif.  
- … j'y vais pas !!!!

Heero haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Duo y aller à sa place. Ses muscles avaient commencé à s'habituer à être maltraité. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il y arriverait. Le pilote brun s'avança sur la glace jusqu'au trou fait par Sandrock.

- Fais quand même attention, hein Hee-chan ? fit Duo.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai déjà fait.  
- Ouais, et j'ai vu quand quel état tu étais après.

Heero décida de faire taire le natté par un moyen agréable et très efficace. Il l'embrassa. Avant de plonger juste après, ne laissant pas le temps à Duo de dire quoi que ce soit. Evidement l'eau n'avait pas jugé utile de se réchauffer en une nuit pour lui… à peine en contact avec elle, ses muscles se crispèrent et hurlèrent leur douleur. Peu importe. Heero se mit à nager énergiquement, oubliant la souffrance causée par de tels mouvements.

Le temps s'arrêta pour le pilote brun. Il n'y avait que le froid ici. Et la douleur de son corps. Rien d'autre. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser prendre par l'eau glacée. Heero se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Et puis il aperçut les algues cachant Wing. Il nagea jusqu'à elle, glissa derrière ce rideau vert/bleu et entra dans la petite grotte où il retrouva son gundam. Il trifouilla la commande d'ouverture, désactivant ses « anti-vols » et entra dans le cockpit familier. Le refermant, il entreprit d'expulser l'eau, la remplaçant par ses réserves d'oxygène, stockées à l'abri, et réservées normalement à un séjour dans l'espace.

Heero aspira avec joie l'air qui chassait l'eau. Bon, il claquait des dents à cause du froid, mais au moins il avait de l'oxygène. Le pilote brun farfouilla dans son cockpit et trouva des affaires de rechanges. Bon c'était son éternel débardeur vert, avec son bermuda noir, mais au moins c'était sec. Il jeta en boule le t-shirt et le pantalon et s'installa en activant le chauffage intérieur. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien, un peu de chaleur !

Mais il n'oubliait pas Duo, resté seul là-haut. Le pilote brun alluma les moteurs, vérifia que tout était ok, puis sortit de sa cachette. D'après son radar, aucun ennemi en surface. Parfait. Wing se propulsa vers la surface, creva la glace et se posa à côté du lac, faisant trembler le sol sous son poids. Il chercha Duo sur ses écrans et le trouva un peu plus loin, cul par terre, l'air grognon. Il attendit que le natté le rejoigne, s'agenouilla et ouvrit le cockpit pour lui permettre de le rejoindre.

- Franchement, t'aurais pû faire attention ! grommela Duo en s'installant à côté du pilote brun. T'as failli m'écraser !  
- Gomenasai, répondit Heero avec son ton indifférent tout en refermant le cockpit.  
- Gomenasai, tu parles !  
- Comment oses-tu douter de la peine que j'aurais éprouvée si je t'avais écrasé ? fit le pilote brun avec un ton moqueur.

Duo lui lança un regard surpris. Heero était lui-même étonné de son relâchement. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il ironisait comme ça, se moquant du natté.

- Je te proute Hee-chan, lâcha Duo en croisant les bras, boudeur.  
- Hn, répondit Heero, l'air de s'en foutre comme de savoir qui avait remporté la coupe de football. Je contacte Quatre.

Heero tapota sur ses commandes et bientôt un des écrans remplaça une montagne par le visage du blond.

- 01 à 04. Tu m'entends ?  
- 04 à 01. Affirmatif.  
- Rapport.  
- Si tu pouvais venir donner un coup de main, ça serait bien. Trowa est presque complètement hors circuit. Quant à moi, j'ai un peu de mal avec tous ces MS. J'ai besoin d'aide pour les occuper pendant que je me retire avec le Heavyarms.  
- Ryokai. Transmets-moi ta position.  
- Ca arrive.  
- Parfait. On vous rejoint.  
- Et évitez de vous « amuser » sur le chemin.  
- QUATRE SI T'AS ENCORE UNE REMARQUE COMME CA JE TE JURE QUE JE LACHE TOUT A PROPOS DE TOI ! brailla Duo dans les micros.  
- Tu n'oserais ! fit Quatre avec un air indigné.  
- On parie ? répliqua Duo avec son sourire Shinigami avant de couper la communication.  
- « Tout à propos de toi » ? releva Heero.  
- J't'expliquerai plus tard. On y va ! On a une revanche à prendre !  
- Ryokai.

Heero jeta un regard sur les données envoyées par Quatre, releva la position et, activant le Bird Mode, prit possession des cieux. Des nuages bas rendaient la luminosité plutôt mauvaise mais cela ne le gênait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut les premiers ennemis. Deux léos, plus bas, tirant vers lui. Wing redevint normal et, atterrissant par terre, profita de la vitesse de son dérapage pour passer entre les deux léos, les découpant avec son sabre.

- C'est classe ! s'exclama Duo.  
- Hn. Surveille le flanc gauche.  
- Ryokai !

Wing s'avança rapidement vers le centre du combat, se collant aux roches afin de dissimuler le plus longtemps possible sa présence. Il attaquait les léos dans le dos, ceux-ci occupaient par autre chose, sans doute Quatre. Après un petit moment passé à nettoyer le coin, Heero aperçut un groupe de léos nombreux, encerclant les deux gundams du blond et de Trowa. Sandrock semblait avoir du mal à défendre à la fois le Heavyarms et lui-même. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un espace dégagé entouré des montagnes.

Le pilote brun ne se posa pas de question. Sortant de l'ombre du rocher dans laquelle il se dissimulait, il pointa son immense canon sur le tas de léos et tira, en détruisant la moitié d'un coup.

- On ne vous attendait plus, fit la voix de Quatre dans le cockpit.  
- On avait pas forcément envie de se faire prendre à revers par les léos qui encerclaient la zone, répliqua Duo.  
- Rapport, ordonna Heero.  
- Trowa est hors circuit. Moi, ça peut aller.  
- Prends le avec toi et partez. On s'occupe de faire diversion.  
- Et le ménage aussi ! Vous auriez pû ranger vos jouets avant de partir quand même Quatre, c'est pas bien tout ça !  
- J'y songerai la prochaine fois. On se retrouve au chalet ?  
- Hn.  
- D'accord. Bonne chance.  
- Good luck and good bye !

Heero coupa la communication. Sandrock arrêta ses propres tires et ramassa le gundam de Trowa. Aussitôt, Wing s'occupa des léos survivants, mais cette fois au corps à corps, sabre contre sabre. Il les découpait presque tranquillement tandis que les deux autres pilotes se retiraient. Bien sûr, il y eut bien quelques MS pour tenter de les poursuivre mais Wing les décourageaient très bien.

- C'est bizarre quand même… fit Duo sur un ton songeur. Il est passé où Zechs ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

C'était vrai au fond. Où était le colonel ? C'était anormal qu'il ne participe pas à la bataille. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et après ce fut le calme plat. Plus aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Heero passa la zone au crible fin avec son radar sans rien trouver.

- Il n'y a aucun MS ici, affirma-t-il.  
- Peut-être qu'il est allé faire son rapport à Treize en personne, essaya Duo.  
- Possible. Rentrons maintenant.

Mais à peine dit-il ces mots qu'un immense MS blanc surgit du flanc d'une montagne et lui tira dessus. Heero eut le bon réflexe de s'abriter derrière son bouclier. Cela dit, le coup l'ébranla.

- Nani ? lâcha le pilote brun en allant se coller contre une paroi rocheuse, fouillant les environs des yeux.  
- Là ! fit Duo en montrant du doigt un écran. Le voilà, notre petit Zechs.

En effet, perché sur un rocher, un peu plus loin, Tallgeese leur faisait face, le canon de son arme fumant encore. Une communication demanda à s'établir entre les deux MS. Heero l'accepta, laissant voir le visage masqué du colonel.

- Je suppose que demander votre reddition est inutile ? tenta courtoisement Zechs.  
- En effet, répondit sèchement Heero.  
- Fort bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitais croiser le fer avec vous à nouveau, Heero Yuy.  
- Alors finissons en tout de suite, Zechs Merquise !

Heero coupa la communication et, sortant de son abri, visa l'emplacement du Tallgeese. Mais, quand il tira, le MS était déjà ailleurs. Wing tourna sur lui-même, repéra son ennemi. Le pilote brun calcula la trajectoire du MS tournoyant dans le ciel et tira. La langue de feu frôla le prototype de gundam qui en fut déstabilisé un moment mais n'en subit pas de dommages sévères.

Contrairement au Wing qui reçut de plein fouet le tir de son ennemi. Heero fut secoué dans tous les sens, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il avait son harnais. Par contre, Duo… Le pilote brun tourna la tête à gauche. Le natté était accroché au fauteuil. Il souriait, l'air de dire que tout était ok. Du sang coulait de son front. Il avait dû se cogner contre les parois du cockpit. Heero jura intérieurement. Il ne pourrait jamais se battre à 100 de ses capacités avec Duo. Il ne pouvait pas bouger à sa vitesse maximale. Il ne pouvait donc pas esquiver les attaques du Tallgeese.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi Hee-chan, fit Duo. Vas-y à fond, le laisse pas faire !  
- Tu es blessé et tu le seras davantage si je me bats complètement, répliqua Heero.  
- Si tu fais rien, on va crever tous les deux je te signale. Ou se refaire capturer.

Heero baissa la tête. Que faire ? En face, le Tallgeese avait tiré son sabre. Wing fit de même par réflexe et bientôt les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Le pilote brun, crispé sur les manettes, se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang sans s'en rendre compte. L'effort était intense pour ses muscles. De plus, il cherchait à éviter le plus possible de trop bouger, pour Duo…

Les deux MS se séparèrent, avant de se rejoindre à nouveau, croisant le fer. Duo ne disait rien mais Heero devinait que les mouvements rapides qu'il était obligé de faire devaient le projeter sur les parois du cockpit sans douceur. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser le natté se faire assommer comme ça dans Wing. De toute façon, vu sa forme physique, il n'allait pas tarder à se faire vaincre. La tête commençait à lui tourner. De plus, il n'avait rien avalé depuis hier midi…

- Duo, prépare toi, dit-il lentement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Heero lui lança un regard presque moqueur, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Gagner, bien sûr, répondit-il en actionnant l'autodestruction de Wing.

Duo ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Heero programma le temps restant avant l'autodestruction complète de Wing d'une main tandis que de l'autre il se dégagea du Tallgeese, s'éloignant d'un bond. Puis, tandis que le décompte s'inscrivait sur les écrans, il serra les dents, bien déterminé à se forcer à bouger, à piloter, au moins jusqu'à ce que Duo soit en sécurité. Après, il pouvait bien mourir, peu lui importait.

Wing bondit sur le MS de Zechs. Mais cette fois il ne fit rien pour parer le sabre du Tallgeese qui lui transperça l'épaule gauche. Des étincelles fusèrent dans le cockpit mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter Heero. Poussant un cri rageur, le pilote brun profita du temps de surprise du colonel pour enfoncer son propre sabre dans le bras gauche du Tallgeese, le lui tranchant au niveau du coude. Il lâcha son arme avant d'agripper fermement le bras restant du MS ennemi, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser libre de ses mouvements.

Sur les écrans, le décompte continuait à s'afficher. Heero regarda Duo tout en ouvrant le cockpit.

- Vas-y, je le retiens, dit-il.  
- Pas question que je te laisse, répliqua aussitôt Duo.  
- Je le retiens je te dis, alors vas-y !  
- Non. On y va tous les deux, sinon personne.  
- C'est stupide.  
- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais pas.  
- …

Heero regardait le natté qui avait l'air déterminé. Mais il était bien hors de question qu'il reste ici avec lui. Il devait s'en sortir. Quant à lui… peu importait.

- Va-t-en Duo.  
- Non. Pas sans toi.

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi entêté ? Il devait fuir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore ! Heero sentait dans ses bras crispés sur les commandes que le Tallgeese commençait à se dégager. Alors il perdit son calme.

- BORDEL DUO CASSE-TOI DE LA AVANT QUE CETTE PUTAIN D'AUTODESTRUCTION S'ACTIVE OU JE TE BALANCE PAR-DESSUS LE COCKPIT !

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Heero en profita, tout en se maudissant intérieurement, pour lui décocher un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le natté se plia en deux.

- Gomenasai… murmura le pilote brun.

Heero accrocha Duo au filin de rappel et le fit glisser dehors par le cockpit ouvert, rapidement. Une fois certain que le natté était au sol, il coupa le filin avec les dents et referma Wing. Bon. Maintenant s'éloigner, vite. Il lâcha Tallgeese, ramassa son sabre et le combat recommença. Zechs semblait énervé et la perte de son bras gauche n'avait pas l'air de tellement le gêner. Heero serra les dents. Encore un petit effort… un tout petit… Wing recula rapidement sous les coups du Tallgeese, essayant de les parer. Mais bientôt les dégâts devinrent graves.

Le pilote brun jeta un regard plus loin. Il aperçut une forme se glisser entre les roches avec lenteur. Bien. Duo avait apparemment pû se mettre à l'abri. Plus ou moins. De toute façon maintenant c'était trop tard. Le décompte arrivait à la fin. Alors, lâchant une dernière fois son arme, encaissant le sabre de Zechs, qui lui transperça le poitrail cette fois, frôlant le cockpit, il s'agrippa comme il pouvait au MS ennemi, l'immobilisant.

- Pour Duo… murmura-t-il tandis que son gundam commençait à rayonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout explosa en des milliers d'étincelles jaunes et blanches, illuminant les montagnes, détruisant Wing et Tallgeese.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est horrible comme je trouve ce chapitre nul à chier… lol mais c'est vrai ! Je trouve que j'ai très mal décrit le combat (que j'avais pas prévu, c'est venu tout seul…) qu'on voit tout pas bien ce que j'ai voulu dire et puis prout d'abord c'est tellement pourri que j'ai pas le courage de me relire alors ça reste comme ça na ! En tout cas pauvre Dudu… Hee-chan il a encore BOUM ! Ca devient une habitude… enfin on verra bien ce que tout ça deviendra au chapitre suivant ! Qui devrait être un des derniers quand même… enfin je dis ça mais en même temps au début de celui-là, je me disais « Bon Chapitre 11, le dernier ! » Bin en fait non… sauf si vous voulez que ça finisse comme ça ?

_¤tend l'oreille et entend le gros méga « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » des quelques lecteurs¤_

Bon j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit, c'est pas la fin !

lol j'ai bien le droit de me faire des films, non ?


	12. 12 : The labyrinth called yourself

Série :Gundam-torturage-comateux-Wing  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, qui commence à en avoir VRAIMENT RAL LE BOL DE TOUJOURS PAS AVOIR INTERNET ALORS QU'ON EST LE 12 JANVIER ET QU'ELLE AURAIT DU L'AVOIR LE 5 !!!  
Genre : POV de Hee-chan surtout, angst à mort dans ce chapitre !!! (oui je vous fais peur hein ? quoi vous êtes habitué à avoir du angst avec moi ? mais heu !), un peu de song fic mais pas beaucoup, juste quelques phrases de « Kitto ok ». Et puis heu… évidement… yaoï !!! Yaoï, yaoï, yaoï, YAOÏ ! _¤toute contente de pouvoir enfin dire ça¤ _Pi sûrement du OOC ! A vous de voir pour ça ;)  
Disclaimers : J'ai beau cherché dans mes cartons, ils sont pas là. J'ai dû les égarer pendant le déménagement quand j'avais enfin réussi à les capturer… ksô !  
Petit blabla : Le titre du chapitre est aussi le titre d'une musique de Gundam Wing ! Quand je l'ai vu (j'étais en train d'écouter tous les OST en écrivant lol comme de par hasard :) ) j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec mon chapitre ! Enfin voilà, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre lol me demandez pas pourquaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _¤tites ailes toute blanches toute pures dans le dos_

Chapitre 12 : The labyrinth called yourself.

Douleur. Tout était noir. Etait-ce cela le paradis ? Ou l'enfer ? Ce qu'il y a après la mort, en supposant qu'il y ait quelque chose ? Et bien… ce n'était pas très sympathique… Etait-il allongé ? Il ne sentait rien sous son dos. Alors était-il debout ? Il n'y avait rien sous ses pieds, mis à part le néant. Et il doutait fort qu'il était sur la tête. Où était-il alors ? Et comment ? Y avait-il du danger ? Des ennemis ?

Heero tourna sur lui-même. Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors qu'il ne touchait aucun sol ? Etrange… Tout autour de lui, la même chose : le noir. Aucune montagne. Aucun débris de MS. Aucune trace de Zechs. Ni de Duo… Il espérait que le natté avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri. Sans doute. Il savait se débrouiller comme un chef en matière de survie. Le pilote brun pouvait lui faire confiance à ce niveau. Mais lui, où était-il ?

Il devrait être mort. L'était-il ? Comment le savoir ? Cet endroit semblait ne pas exister. Immatériel. Heero leva la tête. Du noir au dessus, comme partout. Etait-ce l'espace ? Les sensations étaient un peu comme dans une salle sans gravitation. Mais ici il n'y avait aucune étoile. De toute façon, si c'était l'univers, il ne pourrait pas y rester en vie sans combinaison. Et Heero revint à son problème : était-il mort ou pas ?

Ne voyant pas en quoi le fait de rester immobile l'aiderait à savoir, le pilote brun se mit à marcher dans le vide. Et il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas plus utile que de ne pas bouger. Heero avait plus l'impression de faire du surplace qu'autre chose. Rien ne lui montrait s'il avançait vraiment quelque part, s'il montait ou descendait… Il était complètement perdu et il n'y avait rien pour l'aider à sortir de là. En supposant qu'il y ait une sortie…

- Oniisan ? fit une petite voix de fille.

Heero se retourna. A quelques mètres devant lui, une fillette vêtue d'une robe blanche, étincelante dans le noir qui les entouraient tous les deux. Elle le regardait, souriante. Ses mains étaient croisées derrière son dos, tenant une laisse. Le pilote brun baissa les yeux et aperçut le petit chien qui reniflait le « sol ». Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Oniisan ? répéta la fillette. Tu es perdu ?

Heero revoyait cette scène… il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Jamais. Et il ne voulait pas la revivre. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose… ils n'étaient pas sur cette colonie. Il ne venait pas de poser ses explosifs et de courir dans l'herbe. Il pouvait répondre. Mais pas question de prononcer ces mots…

- Oui, répondit-il en la regardant. Je suis perdu.  
- C'est dommage. Moi, je ne suis pas perdue !  
- Tu as de la chance.  
- J'en avais…

Heero fronça les sourcils. La fillette avait baisé les yeux. Elle ramassa son petit chien et le tint contre elle dans ses bras. Son ton avait changé. C'était un murmure maintenant, un murmure empli de regrets.

- Je n'étais pas perdu, reprit la fillette. Mais maintenant je le suis. Je suis perdu pour toujours ici, toute seule.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

Mais Heero sentait qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il l'avait toujours connue.

- C'est ta faute si je suis seule. A cause de toi si nous sommes tous morts, si nous sommes tous séparés.

Le pilote brun baissa les yeux. Oui, il le savait très bien. C'était sa faute. Ses erreurs de calculs. Il aurait dû prévoir la possibilité que l'explosion se propage aux habitations. Par sa faute, tous ces gens étaient morts…

- Je suis désolé…

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

- Ca ne changera rien maintenant, répliqua tranquillement la fillette.  
- …  
- Tout est ta faute. Ta faute, ta faute, ta faute.

Heero releva les yeux. La fillette sembla s'éloigner avec son chien sans bouger. Mais les mots résonnèrent dans le vide, entourant le pilote brun qui se mit à regarder dans tous les sens.

- Ta faute, ta faute, ta faute, assassin.

Il tourna sur lui-même, soudain affolé. Les mots semblaient lui sauter dessus de tous côtés. Pris de panique, Heero se mit à courir au hasard mais ils continuaient à l'assaillir.

- Assassin, assassin, c'est ta faute, ta faute, tu nous as tués, assassin, assassin.

Le pilote brun s'arrêta et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça revenait maintenant ? Etait-ce ça, l'enfer ? Oui il savait que c'était sa faute, il en souffrait, ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler !

- Assassin, monstre, c'est ta faute, ta faute ! Assassin !  
- ASSEZ !

Heero hurla en se tirant les cheveux tout en tombant à genoux. Assez ! Son cœur battait la chamade. Son souffle était rapide. De la sueur perlait sur son visage. Il revoyait ce jour… les cadavres… le chien sans vie… les immeubles en ruines… la neige tombant sur le massacre… c'était sa faute… Pourquoi tout ça revenait le harceler maintenant ? Il allait devenir fou !

- Heero, Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit une voix douce.

Le pilote releva la tête. Agenouillée devant lui, souriante dans son uniforme scolaire, Réléna le regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux. Peu importe. A quoi bon répondre ? Il tenta de remettre son masque de soldat sur son visage par réflexe. Mais les mots revinrent l'assaillir. Il les entendait encore, même si autour de lui c'était le silence total. Il secoua la tête, essayant de s'arracher les cheveux. Des mains douces l'arrêtèrent et, lui prenant le visage, le força à lever les yeux. Réléna lui souriait.

- Tu souffres Heero ? dit-elle doucement. C'est à cause de ces innocents, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hn… répondit le pilote.  
- Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux tu sais. Tu n'as pas pensé à moi je suppose ?  
- Nani ?  
- Tu n'as sûrement pas pensé qu'à cause de toi je dois me battre moi aussi, à ma manière. Que j'ai parfois été forcée d'agir contre mes idéaux et mes propres principes. Tu n'as pas pensé aussi à tous ces gens qui, par ta faute, meurent chaque jour ? Tu n'es pas capable de finir cette guerre sans faire de victimes. Par ta faute, Oz redouble d'efforts et s'impose de plus en plus, torturant et détruisant pour obliger les gens à se plier à leur loi et à ne pas te suivre dans ta lutte sans fin.  
- … je…

Réléna se leva brusquement, le regardant de haut, avec un sourire plus effrayant que joyeux.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Heero, dit-elle avec du mépris dans la voix. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à oublier les horreurs que tu as faites en te lançant dans des missions. Mais ça n'effacera jamais ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste et un assassin !  
- Non, c'est faux !

Le rire de Réléna résonna à ses oreilles. Heero se leva en s'attrapant la tête. Il se détourna de la jeune fille et aperçut devant lui Quatre.

- Aide-moi Quatre, dit-il. Je…  
- Et toi, m'as-tu aidé quand j'ai eu besoin de toi ? répondit le blond avec un air attristé.  
- Nani ?  
- Non Quatre… pas toi… Heero ne lui avait jamais rien fait ! Il l'avait aidé maintes fois en combat… ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement…  
- Etais-tu là quand je n'allais pas bien ? M'as-tu aidé quand j'ai sombré dans la douleur à la mort de ma famille ? Et pourtant moi je t'ai tellement aidé ! J'ai toujours été là pour t'écouter, te conseiller, sans jamais trahir ce que tu me confiais. Et toi, les seules choses que tu m'as apportées sont la guerre, la violence, la mort. Tout ce que je hais.  
- Quatre… gémit Heero en marchant à reculons avec lenteur.  
- Sans toi, je serais retourné dans ma famille. J'aurai arrêté ma guerre. Mais il a fallu que nous nous rencontrions. Que nous nous unissions. Et alors, sous tes ordres, j'ai tué, j'ai combattu, j'ai souffert. Et tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi dans ces moments là. Mis à part me donner de nouvelles missions. Réléna a raison, tu es égoïste, Heero.

Le pilote brun se détourna à nouveau, cherchant une issue, ou quelqu'un, n'importe quoi qui l'aiderait. Il revint à Réléna, puis à Quatre. Trowa s'était approché du blond et le tenait par une épaule, en un geste possessif. Il regardait Heero, un air de reproche dans les yeux.

- Tu as fait souffrir Quatre, dit-il froidement. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Que tu me fasses mal à moi m'importe peu. Mais que tu t'en prennes aux autres, non.  
- Trowa ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui…  
- Menteur. Tu l'as forcé à combattre.  
- Non, c'est faux ! On a tous toujours eu le choix !  
- Sans toi, Quatre aurait fait le bon et n'aurait pas autant souffert.

Heero fit un pas en arrière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là ? Et pourquoi lui disaient-ils tout cela… ? Il savait que c'était vrai… mais… l'entendre ainsi… par les personnes concernées…

- Assassin !  
- Egoïste !  
- Menteur !  
- Monstre !  
- Meurtrier !  
- C'est ta faute !  
- Tout est toujours ta faute !  
- Tu nous fais tous souffrir !  
- Disparais !  
- Va-t-en !  
- Meurs !  
- YAMETTE !

Heero hurla en se prenant à nouveau la tête dans ses mains tremblantes. Qu'ils arrêtent ! Il n'en pouvait plus… il n'en pouvait plus !

- Hee-chan…

Une voix douce. Familière. Le pilote releva la tête et aperçut Duo. Seul. Tous les autres étaient partis. Heero se lâcha et fit mine de venir vers le natté, les bras déjà à demi tendus. Il voulait l'enlacer, le serrer contre lui, se rassurer lui-même. Sentir la chaleur de Duo contre lui. Il s'y sentirait à l'abri des autres. Mais le natté recula en secouant la tête. Ses améthystes affichaient un air profondément blessé. Heero sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Hee-chan ? dit Duo d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi… ?  
- Duo… qu'est-ce que je…  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais remarqué pendant tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi, alors qu'enfin j'arrivais à guérir de mes blessures, tu m'en imposes une nouvelle en venant à moi après tous ces mois ? Pourquoi ?  
- … Duo… je…

Voir le natté ainsi lui était insupportable. Pas lui, non. Tous les autres ensembles, mais pas lui. Duo porta sa main serrée sur son cœur en baissant la tête. Quand il la releva, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi Heero ??! lâcha-t-il dans un cri qui résonna longtemps. Tu m'as fait trop souffrir ! Et maintenant… maintenant qu'enfin tu viens à moi… tu ne peux plus m'avoir ! Je voulais quelqu'un pour me protéger… quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance… quelqu'un avec qui je puisse être bien… quelqu'un qui voudrait de moi et avec qui je pourrai m'abandonner complètement, sans peur ni angoisse… mais tu es faible ! Tu les as laissé faire ! Tu ne t'es pas battu ! Tu n'as rien fait sinon te soumettre ! Tu les aurais laissé si ça avait été moi, sous tes yeux !  
- Duo ! C'est faux ! Jamais je les aurais laissé faire si ça avait été toi !  
- Menteur ! Tu n'as rien fait face à eux ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu ne mérites pas ma confiance ! Va-t-en ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui aurait cherché à profiter de moi avant de m'abandonner ! Monstre ! Bakemono !

Heero ne pouvait pas faire un pas. Duo fit volte-face et s'éloigna en courant. Le pilote brun leva une main inutile vers lui, comme pour le retenir. Et puis le noir, à nouveau. Seul. Il était seul. Brisé. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Tout ce qui avait été dit était vrai… il était un monstre… un assassin… incapable de protéger un être cher… il avait fait souffrir tant de monde… égoïste… il ne méritait pas de vivre…

- Tu es pitoyable ! Tu vas te laisser faire comme ça ?

La voix avait claqué dans l'air, aussi sèche que le vent. Heero la connaissait, cette voix. C'était… c'était la sienne… Le pilote brun se releva et, se retournant, fit face à… lui-même. Heero face à Heero. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Tu vas renoncer pour ça ? continua l'autre Heero. Et la bataille ? Et ta mission ? Abandonner maintenant ? Laisser une bande de crétins, de faibles décider pour toi ? Tu comptes laisser Oz gagner sans rien faire ? Tu comptes ne pas essayer de te racheter ? Ne pas essayer de te faire pardonner ? Tu veux abandonner ? JAMAIS !

Ce dernier mot résonna dans le vide. Il continua à se propager dans le néant, au même rythme que les battements du cœur du pilote. Ne jamais abandonner… mais s'il doit continuer au point de blesser les autres… Non.

- Je refuse, dit-il. Je ne veux plus blesser les gens. Je ne veux plus blesser Duo.  
- Alors n'abandonne pas ! répliqua Heero. Tu n'es donc qu'un faible ?  
- … Oui…  
- C'est faux et tu le sais. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu seras fort. Bats-toi ! Bats-toi pour eux ! Pour te donner une chance d'effacer les blessures que tu leur as infligé.  
- Non, je ne peux pas… va-t-en. Je ne veux plus être un soldat. Je ne veux plus les blesser. Va-t-en. VA-T-EN !

Heero se détourna. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour savoir que l'autre était parti. Il baissa la tête. Il voulait mourir. Il ne l'était pas. Pas encore. Mais il n'était pas loin non plus. Et bien, qu'il saisisse cette chance ! Comment disait Duo dans sa chanson déjà ?

- Chance wa ichido dake te ni irero yo ashita ja osoi, murmura Heero.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chance, saisis-la, demain il sera trop tard. » C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Se laisser mourir. Les libérer tous. Heero ferma les yeux. C'était simple, au fond. Il devait se laisser aller. Il se sentit dévié. Comme s'il était pris dans un vertige. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Continuer ainsi. Se détacher de tout, ou du moins du peu qu'il lui restait.

- Tada rail no ue o dareka no tame ni hashiri tsuzukete manzoku shicha irarenai hazu.

« Continue simplement à courir sur les rails pour quelqu'un, je sais que tu ne peux pas te décider, que tu n'es pas satisfait du lieu où tu te trouves. » Une voix qui chante. Lointaine. Qui ? Continuer à courir sur les rails pour quelqu'un ? Il ne pouvait le faire sans blesser les autres, même involontairement… oui il ne pouvait pas se décider… oui il n'était pas satisfait du lieu où il se trouvait… c'était pour cela qu'il se laissait sombrer.

- Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide, dame de mo kamawanai, continue la voix.

« Tu es toujours plein de rêves… ne crains rien. Ca n'a pas d'importance s'ils ne deviennent pas réalité. » Vraiment ? C'était vrai… une fois mort, complètement mort, la réalité de ses rêves ne le concernerait plus.

- Kampeki ni OK !

« Tout est parfaitement OK ! ». Oui. Il s'en va. Lentement, doucement. Kampeki ni Ok…

- Itsumo yume o miteru nani mo ki ni shinaide

« Tu es toujours plein de rêves…ne crains rien. » Il ne craignait rien. Seul…

- Machi ni matta nami ni norou.

« Chevauche la vague que tu attends. » Il n'attendait aucune vague… ou peut-être… seulement celle de la mort l'emportant.

Heero se sentit soudain bien. Détaché. La voix ne l'atteignait plus. De toute façon, elle s'était tut. Il partait, enfin. Libéré de tout. Il crut sentir une brise lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Tout semblait agréable maintenant.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEERO !!!!

Le pilote ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce cri… si puissant… empli de douleur et de rage. Heero se releva. Qui ? Qui l'appelait ? Encore quelqu'un souhaitant lui avouer les blessures qu'il lui avait faites ? Non. Cette voix, c'était…

- Heero, bon sang, fais pas le con merde…

Une voix brisée. La voix de quelqu'un qui souffrait. Et… c'était celle de Duo. Il la reconnaissait. Non pas le Duo qui lui avait avoué le mal fait. Non, l'autre. Celui qui avait chanté à ce concert. Celui qui lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de l'aimer…

- Heero, ne me laisse pas ! Pas encore ! Réveille toi, par pitié !

De la chaleur. Le pilote cligna des yeux. Une lumière, là bas, au loin. Etincelante dans le noir. Devait-il y aller ? Là bas, il y avait Duo. Mais il y avait aussi la vie. La souffrance. Non… il allait mourir. Il le fallait… pour eux… pour Duo… pour qu'il ne souffre plus par sa faute…

- HEERO ! Ramène-toi et plus vite que ça salaud ou je te jure que je te trouve le moyen de te ressusciter et que je te massacre !

La voix de Duo redevint brisée. Désespérée.

- Je t'en pris Hee-chan… reviens… ne me fais pas ça maintenant… ne me laisse pas… je ferai n'importe quoi… je t'en supplie…

Heero hésita encore. Mais… entendre Duo ainsi... le fit se rendre compte que s'il partait, le natté en souffrirait… énormément apparemment… peut-être que s'il mourait, c'était par égoïsme en fait. Pour ne pas affronter ses propres souffrances. Pour ne pas être désespéré si Duo venait à avoir un autre accident comme ce jour-là… Non. Pas question d'abandonner le natté comme ça. Heero fixa la lumière et se mit à courir vers elle. Duo. Rejoindre Duo. La mort irait se faire foutre.

¤¤¤¤

- Heero ? Heero ? Heero !

Heero ouvrit lentement un œil. Puis l'autre en constatant qu'il allait avoir besoin des deux pour voir. Le ciel était très sombre. Noir. Rocailleux aussi. Non, ce n'était pas le ciel. C'était le plafond d'une grotte. Le pilote brun sentit un poids sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et releva un peu la tête. Duo pleurait, le visage enfoui dans le t-shirt du brun.

- Duo… murmura Heero.

Aussitôt le natté releva la tête et le regarda. Leurs visages se frôlaient. Duo sourit, ses larmes brillant sur ses joues.

- Heero, me refais plus jamais ça ou je te jure que je t'épile TOUS les poils de TOUT ton corps une par un avec une pince chauffée au rouge.

Voir Duo ainsi fit battre le cœur de Heero plus fort. Il sourit au natté.

- Ryokai, dit-il.

Duo se blottit contre lui, encore secoué par quelques sanglots. Heero essaya de bouger ses bras pour enlacer le natté mais la douleur l'en empêcha. C'est vrai… il s'était autodétruit… son corps devait en souffrir affreusement. Cette fois, même avec toute sa volonté, il ne pourrait pas bouger seul. Ses muscles s'étaient révoltés pendant son… son quoi ? Coma ? Inconscience ? Instant entre la vie et la mort ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais… mais peu importait.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Duo qui ne jugea pas utile de bouger pour répondre.  
- Je m'étais abrité ici quand tu t'es amusé à te suicider pour la deuxième fois, fit le natté avec des reproches dans la voix. Je suis retourné voir les dégâts. Tu étais au milieu des débris de Wing. Je n'ai pas cherché à réfléchir. Je t'ai retiré de là et je t'ai amené ici quand j'ai vu que tu étais encore vivant.  
- Et Zechs ?  
- Rien à foutre de lui. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas vu passer dans le coin hier, ni aujourd'hui.  
- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?  
- Un peu moins de deux jours.  
- Alors nous sommes le 22 décembre…  
- Ca va bientôt être Noël. Mais bon on s'en fiche. Le plus important, c'est de filer retrouver Quatre et Trowa et te soigner. J'ai réussi à dénicher des trucs à manger. Je propose qu'on dorme après, vu que la nuit tombe, et on essayera de se faire la malle demain.  
- Hn…

Duo aida Heero à avaler la nourriture dénichée par le natté. Le pilote brun préféra ne pas chercher à savoir comment il l'avait eue ni ce que c'était. En tout cas, son estomac apprécia. Duo fit une petite inspection dehors avant de revenir et de s'allonger contre Heero en faisant le moins de mouvements possibles pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le brun serrait les dents sans rien dire. Peu importe d'avoir mal si en échange il avait Duo contre lui.

Heero ferma les yeux et chercha à s'endormir. Le sommeil ne venant pas, il vérifia ses blessures en bougeant un peu. Ses bras étaient en piteux état mais il n'y avait pas de fractures de ce côté-là. Les muscles de ses jambes semblaient avoir été déchirés et tordus dans tous les sens possibles mais les os avaient tenus le coup. Par contre, ses côtes avaient moins bien apprécié le feu d'artifice. Il devait bien en avoir trois ou quatre de cassées, et le reste était sûrement fêlé.

Enfin il était en vie… c'était toujours ça. Duo bougea un peu contre lui. Heero tourna la tête et toucha le front du natté avec le sien. Ce n'était qu'un petit contact mais cela lui procura de la joie. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Être à moitié mort, incapable de bouger n'était pas si horrible. Il avait Duo.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais Heero, murmura le natté dans son sommeil. Tu as promis. Plus jamais.  
- Non Duo, répondit le pilote brun. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Jamais.

Heero tourna la tête pour fixer le « plafond » et s'endormit avec le souffle de Duo lui chatouillant la nuque, un sourire sur le visage. Non, décidément, se laisser mourir n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Quant à protéger Duo… et bien, même s'il n'était pas en état, il ferait de son mieux, quitte à se briser tous les os.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nyaaaaaaaaaa c'est kawaaaaaaaaaai ! Ce chapitre là, contrairement aux deux précédents, je l'aime bien ! lol j'aime bien aussi torturer Hee-chan, physiquement ET mentalement ! Quoi vous aviez remarqué ? ;) Enfin voilà, un chapitre de fini à nouveau ! Pour le moment (on est le mercredi 12 janvier, je mets la date pour se situer dans le temps pasque sinon on va s'embrouiller lol bref) ça fait trois chapitres avec celui là qui attendent d'être mis en ligne… les 10, 11 et 12… et TOUJOURS PAS LE NET !!! GRRRRRRRRRR ! WANADOO OMAE O KOROSU ! Enfin voilà, je vais bientôt la finir cette fanfic ! Puisque ça va être enfin Noël ! et vous pouvez vérifier, j'ai bien compté : c'est le 22 au soir la fin du chapitre 12 ! J'ai un document word qui s'appelle « repères chrono.doc » que j'ai détaillé le temps qui s'écoule dans mon histoire pour pas me tromper à partir du chapitre 4 où Quatre dit à Heero qu'il reste que 7 jours avant THE date ! Lol enfin voilà, maintenant je vais me coucher vu que j'ai cours demain (snif snif) je ferai la suite vendredi ! Croisons les doigts pour avoir la connexion ce jour là… sinon… ça va gueuler à Wanadoo ! (et à France Telecom)


	13. 13 : Dying in the sun

Série :Gundam-vive-les-Pyrénées-Wing  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, qui adore mettre des chansons dans ses fanfics.  
Genre : Alors POV plus ou moins de Hee-chan (vous avez remarqué que je mets toujours « plus ou moins » ? c'est parce que c'est pas du « je » à 100 ;) si c'en était, je dirais POV tout court !), un poil d'angst de Hee-chan (mon sadisme doit être satisfait pour le moment… c'est rare !), yaoï évidement, je l'ai dit et je le répète, je l'ai je le lâche plus maintenant ! lol et song fic aussi, d'ailleurs faut que je mette la traduc après mon blabla de fin, j'ai failli oublier ! et peut-être d'autres trucs que je connais ni les termes ni les définitions alors voilà vous verrez bien !  
Disclaimers :  
**Ooka** : Hee-chan est à moi…  
**Duo** : NON !!!  
**Ooka** : Bon alors Dudu est à moi…  
**Heero** : Omae o korosu.  
**Ooka** : Mais heu ! C'est pas du juste !  
**Heero et Duo** : Exactement.  
Petit blabla : Voilà, chapitre 13 ! Et on voit que je me casse pas la tête pour le nom des chapitres… lol tout le temps le nom d'une chanson :p Sauf que dans le chapitre 12, ça avait un rapport un peu recherché avec l'histoire ! Le labyrinthe appelé « toi » ! Hee-chan qui se paume en lui-même avec tous ces méchants qui l'accusent de ceci ou cela… Enfin tout ça pour dire que là bin c'est juste parce que c'est le titre de la chanson qu'il y a vers la fin du chapitre lol remarque ya un rapport hein, si si ! Enfin bref, arrêtons là nos blablas que tout le monde il s'en fiche ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 : Dying in the sun.

- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je sois sûr ? J'ai pas pour habitude de me balader à l'aube dans les Pyrénées moi !  
- Tu aurais pû repérer les lieux pendant ton transfert. Tu devais avoir une bonne vue depuis le ciel.  
- J'avais autre chose à faire que contempler le paysage je te signale !  
- Comme quoi ?

Duo tira la langue à Heero qui s'autorisa un petit air narquois.

- C'est moi ou tu deviens plus expressif ? fit le natté.  
- C'est une mauvaise chose ?  
- Si tu commences à avoir des répliques aux miennes, oui.  
- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais continuer sur cette voie.  
- Mais heu !

Cette fois, c'est Heero qui tira la langue à Duo. Le pilote brun n'en revenait pas lui-même. C'était fou à quel point il avait changé en si peu de temps. Le natté l'humanisait vraiment… Il voulait lui faire plaisir en se montrant moins distant, moins caché sous son masque. Mais, en même temps, ça l'amusait de répondre ainsi à Duo qui était habitué à ne pas se faire renvoyer ses balles. C'était sympathique de voir sa moue boudeuse quand il lui répondait, ou son air ahuri quand il lui tirait la langue.

- Toujours est-il qu'il me semble que nous sommes perdus, dit Heero en regardant autour d'eux les montagnes.  
- Pas du tout, répondit Duo en tendant son bras libre au hasard. La ville est par là, j'en suis sûr !

Heero releva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le soleil entre les nuages blancs qui recouvraient le ciel. Sans succès. Si au moins ils pouvaient se diriger grâce à l'astre diurne… mais non. Et, bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucun point de repères, encore moins une boussole.

- Ca ne sert à rien de continuer au hasard, dit-il. Trouvons un moyen fiable de nous orienter.  
- Si ce crétin de soleil voulait bien montrer le bout de son nez… grommela Duo.  
- Insulte-le en levant le poing, peut-être qu'il daignera te répondre.  
- Le natté aida Heero à s'asseoir sur les rochers, le dos appuyé contre un bloc de pierre.  
- Je vais finir par te préférer en mode robot spécialiste du hn-age.  
- Hn.  
- T'es autant désespérant comme ça qu'avant…  
- Hn.  
- Mais t'as fini de te foutre de moi ?  
- Hn ?

Heero prit un air innocent et interrogatif, air qu'il avait pû souvent voir sur Quatre. Duo lui tira la langue et se laissa tomber à sa droite en soupirant. Mais il cachait très mal un début de grand sourire. Le pilote brun ne chercha pas à dissimuler le sien.

- Bien, nous n'avons donc aucun point de repères, nous sommes perdus, le soleil ne semble pas vouloir nous aider, nous n'avons pas de boussole et nous sommes en territoire ennemi, résuma-t-il.  
- Autrement dit, on est dans la merde, traduisit Duo.  
- Nous devons nous dépêcher de quitter ces montagnes. Le temps n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'améliorer et la neige ne nous facilitera pas la tâche. Sans compter que nous ne sommes pas très couverts.  
- Faudrait qu'on arrive à contacter quelqu'un, de préférence Quatou et Trotro.  
- Tu n'as rien sur toi je suppose qui pourrait nous permettre d'établir une liaison ?  
- Nan m'sieur.  
- Alors nous devrions essayer de trouver un refuge en espérant qu'il y aura un téléphone ou quelque chose du genre.

Duo se tordit le cou dans tous les sens, inspectant les environs immédiats.

- On est pas sortis de l'auberge, dit-il en soupirant. Chercher la ville ou chercher un refuge, ça revient au même : on erre sans savoir où aller.  
- Non, fit Heero. Les refuges sont en général dans des endroits faciles d'accès et près, voir sur les pistes de randonneurs. J'en ai aperçu une tout à l'heure. On devrait pouvoir trouver notre chemin à partir d'elle.  
- T'as trouvé une piste et tu l'as pas dit ???  
- Tu avais l'air tellement déterminé à retrouver ton chemin sans aides…  
- Je rêve ou ya de la moquerie dans ton temps ?  
- Tu dois rêver.

Le natté tira la langue à Heero avant de se lever et de lui tendre une main. Le pilote brun grogna intérieurement. Il se montrait si faible… incapable de faire plus d'un pas sans l'aide de quelqu'un… mais d'un autre côté, vu tout ce que son corps avait encaissé ces dernières heures, c'était plutôt normal qu'il soit dans cet état… Il pouvait remercier ses entraînements stricts et ses capacités à se remettre plus vite que la plupart des gens. Cela dit, il ne pouvait ressentir une certaine frustration à dépendre autant de Duo. Alors qu'il voulait le protéger… c'était l'inverse qui se faisait.

Heero tendit quand même sa propre main en étouffant un gémissement et laissa le natté le relever tout en lui entourant la taille de son autre bras, le soutenant en faisant attention à ses côtes cassées. D'accord, son orgueil en prenait un coup avec cette dépendance, mais… être continuellement ou presque collé au natté n'était pas pour autant désagréable. Il y a des avantages à tout, non ?

Le couple s'engagea tant bien que mal sur les rochers. Ils ne progressaient pas bien vite. Heero voulait se dépêcher, mais Duo ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il était évident que le natté refusait de brusquer le pilote brun.

- A ce train-là, on y sera encore l'hiver prochain, finit par faire Heero.  
- Vaut mieux y aller doucement et sûrement, répliqua Duo en regardant où il mettait ses pieds et ceux du pilote brun.  
- Laisse moi marcher. Va devant, je te rejoindrai.  
- Et puis quoi encore ?  
- Profite de ton avance pour repérer le refuge.  
- Pas question de te laisser seul Hee-chan. De toute façon, t'es pas en état de marcher sans aide. Tutut ! Pas de « Mais » ou d'autres protestations ! Je suis aussi intraitable que Quatou là-dessus ! Je te lâche pas une seule seconde, un point c'est tout ! On y va ensembles ou on y va pas ! Et t'es pas en mesure de grommeler ou d'ordonner qu'on fasse autrement je te signale. Nan je t'ai dit de pas répondre ! Bon t'as le droit de gnagnagner si tu veux dans ta barbe, mais pas plus !  
- C'est stupide, on perd du temps, Oz n'est peut-être pas loin, Zechs a pû survivre lui aussi à l'explosion, et…  
- J'ai dit pas un mot ! M'oblige pas à prendre des mesures strictes.

Heero s'arrêta et lança un regard de défi au natté.

- Ah oui ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Tu veux parier ? répliqua Duo en lui rendant regard et sourire.  
- Tu as déjà perdu. J'ai dit plus d'un mot il me semble.  
- C'est vrai ça. Dans ce cas, les mesures seront encore plus sévères !

Le pilote brun allait parler mais, comme promis, Duo l'en empêcha d'une manière plutôt efficace. Heero tenta de se dégager des bras du natté plus par défi que par envie mais bien entendu ses muscles s'y opposèrent. De même que son « bourreau ». Il serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le champ libre à Duo. Peut-être que son corps était meurtri, mais ses mâchoires fonctionnaient très bien, elles. Les lèvres du natté esquissèrent un sourire, Heero le sentit, et relâcha un instant son attention. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour prendre possession du territoire.

Le pilote brun contre-attaqua aussitôt. Le combat fut fougueux, puis sombra petit à petit en un échange doux, partagé. Il n'était plus question de défier l'autre, seulement de se montrer ses sentiments. Un coup de vent glacial les fit rompre leur baiser. Mais il n'éloigna pas pour autant les deux adolescents qui se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Duo reprit sa place sous le bras de Heero, lui rattrapant la taille pour le soutenir, et leur marche continua. La méthode du natté pour le faire taire était très efficace, jugea le pilote brun. C'était à retenir. Après tout, si ça marchait dans un sens…

¤¤¤¤

Ils mirent bien une heure à le trouver, ce maudit refuge, et quand Duo poussa la porte en bois de la petite cabane de rondins, ils commençaient à être couverts de neige. Heero inspecta aussitôt l'endroit des yeux. A droite, se trouvait un lit de camp défait, avec des couvertures apparemment chaudes pliées dessus. A gauche, une petite cheminé dans laquelle un tas de bois était prêt à être enflammé. A côté, des réserves de combustibles. Enfin en face s'étalait un buffet respectable pour un refuge, avec des placards en bois, comme tout ici au fond.

Duo amena le pilote brun vers le lit et le fit s'y asseoir avec douceur, puis il alla refermer la porte.

- Na ! Dehors la neige ! Non mais ! dit-il sur un ton triomphale avant de se tourner vers la cheminé. Et bonjour le bon feu ! Ca va nous faire du bien ça !  
- Hn, répondit Heero par automatisme.

Le natté trouva un briquet sur le buffet et alla allumer le feu. Heero se força à bouger les bras malgré la douleur. Pas question de les laisser s'ankyloser. Il en profita pour faire tomber les quelques flocons de neige qu'il avait dans sa tignasse. Tant qu'il ne se tournait pas, ça allait. Les bras et les jambes, il avait l'habitude de les entendre hurler à chaque mouvement. Mais les côtes… ça, c'était vraiment douloureux. Lorsque la chaleur du feu commença à se répandre dans la pièce, Heero ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, prêt à ronronner. Ca faisait vraiment du bien.

- C'est super, ya des chips ! Avec de la viande séchée ! Et des rations de survie !

Heero rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Duo fouinant dans les placards.

- Regarde plutôt s'il y a un téléphone ou quelque chose s'en approchant, dit-il.  
- Ok, ok, c'est bon. Mais ça nous ferait pas de mal de manger un morceau à mon avis.

D'abord contacter les autres.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais.

Duo laissa à regret le garde-manger pour fouiller ailleurs. Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de Heero et fit tomber une sorte de petite balise.

- Pas de téléphone, ya que ça, dit-il. Tu crois que ça marche ?

Heero attrapa le petit boîtier et l'examina. C'était une espèce d'émetteur qui ne permettait pas d'établir une véritable communication, seulement un signal pour indiquer leur position. Mais, en le trafiquant un peu, le pilote brun jugea possible d'émettre quelque chose sur une fréquence choisie par ses soins. Au hasard, celle de Sandrock ou du Heavyarms.

- Je devrais pouvoir le trafiquer et émettre un signal aux autres, dit-il au natté.

- Mais impossible de savoir s'ils le recevront et, si c'est le cas, s'ils devineront qu'il s'agit bien de nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je pense qu'ils le sauront. Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que le signal émette des sons en morse.  
- C'est possible ? C'est censé faire que bip, bip, ces machins là, pas transmettre des messages en morse ou autre chose.  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
- Tu peux le faire ? Ou tu veux de l'aide ?  
- Je ne suis pas complètement hors service Duo.  
- Sait-on jamais…  
- Puisque tu as faim, prépare quelque chose.  
- Ah voilà un ordre auquel j'obéirai avec plaisir !

Duo fit mine de se lever, vola un léger baiser du bout des lèvres à Heero avant de se précipiter sur les placards en riant comme un enfant. Le pilote brun porta un instant ses doigts à ses lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était étrange. Ils étaient dans une situation plutôt mauvaise. La plupart des MS avaient sans doute été détruit mais il pouvait en rester. Ils étaient toujours dans une zone contrôlée par Oz. Zechs pouvait, lui aussi, avoir survécu. En bref, ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, tout en ouvrant le boîtier et en commençant à trifouiller les fils et autres, Heero se dit qu'il s'en foutait complètement de tout ça. Il était heureux, au contraire, d'être dans cette situation. Il était avec Duo, dans un refuge, au chaud et au sec. Et il était en paix avec lui-même. Il se comprenait enfin. Même s'il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, à le dire, il aimait le natté. Ces mots sonnaient étrangement dans son esprit mais il savait qu'ils étaient vrais. Jusqu'à présent, jamais il n'avait vraiment compris le sens de ces paroles. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point elles lui exprimaient bien ses sentiments. Même s'ils les trouvaient quand même trop faibles par rapport à tout ce qui le submergeait dès qu'il était près de Duo. Qu'il pouvait le serrer contre lui. L'embrasser.

- C'est trop silencieux à mon goût, fit Duo tout en sortant chips et rations de survie des placards. Tu connais pas une chanson Hee-chan ?

Heero ne leva pas les yeux du petit émetteur posé sur ses genoux, tenant plusieurs fils dans ses doigts crispés.

- Non.  
- Même pas une petite ?

Le pilote brun chercha dans sa mémoire. Mais il n'en avait aucune pour l'instant. Jamais on ne lui en avait appris. Et il n'avait jamais vu l'utilité à connaître par cœur des chansons. Et puis, une mélodie lui revint. Douce, calme. Où l'avait-il entendu ? Il ne pouvait se rappeler. Par contre les paroles lui revinrent. Dans son souvenir, la voix était celle d'une femme, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fredonner les mots, presque timidement.

- Do you remember  
The things we used to say ?

Sa voix, d'abord hésitante, se fit un peu plus ferme. Le sens des paroles lui semblait vrai et c'était cela qui comptait.

- I feel so nervous  
When I think of yesterday

Oh oui il se sentait nerveux en repensant à hier. Il n'avait pas oublié… ces accusations… ces vérités… Duo qui lui en voulait de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ce qui, apparemment, aurait dû être évident… comment avait-il pû ne pas faire attention ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention ? Peut-être qu'il aurait compris ses sentiments plus tôt… qu'il aurait vu ceux du natté… et que cet accident n'aurait pas eu lieu…

- How could I let things  
Get to me so bad ?  
How did I let things get to me ?

Heero s'en voulait. Comment avait-il pû ne rien voir ? Maintenant, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Duo avait réagi ainsi avant leur journée en ville. Pourquoi Quatre avait ses petits airs d'innocent qui comprend tout. Il avait blessé le natté sans le vouloir tout simplement parce qu'il avait été incapable de comprendre que Duo puisse être jaloux… Le pilote brun se sentait un peu honteux… s'il était un peu plus ouvert aux autres… s'il pouvait mieux comprendre les relations entre les gens, il aurait pû comprendre…

Mais il était comme la mort. Indifférent à tout. Incapable de voir le soleil des autres, les émotions des autres, brillant comme l'astre. Même en étant aveuglantes, il ne les voyait pas. Il était...

- Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying...

Heero revint à son émetteur, veillant à le traficoter comme il fallait. Mais il n'avait pas fini sa chanson.

- Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying...

Mais il y avait Duo maintenant. Il avait fini par comprendre. Le natté avait fini par lui faire comprendre. Même s'il se sentait mal, indécis, timide, la volonté de l'autre l'aidait.

- Will you hold on to me  
I am feeling frail  
Will you hold on to me  
We will never fail

Et le rendait plus fort. Heero était décidé, maintenant. Décidé à tout faire pour Duo. Pour ne pas échouer. Pour le rendre heureux. Il n'était plus question de jouer les soldats parfaits, comme avant...

- I wanted to be so perfect you see  
I wanted to be so perfect

Oui, il voulait être parfait. Un soldat parfait. Qui ne s'occuperait de rien d'autre que de ses missions. Les autres ? Peu importe. Des équipiers, pas plus. Il voulait être si parfait... froid, indifférent, insensible. Comme...

- Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying...

Il était comme ça. Distant. Fuyant. Pas question de nouer des liens plus que professionnels avec les autres. Il voulait être parfait. Mais il était aussi si froid… indifférent… et si seul… comme…

- Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying...

Heero entendit un bip venant de l'émetteur et il l'observa attentivement. Apparemment, il marchait. Le pilote brun vérifia la fréquence. C'était bien celle de Sandrock. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr de pouvoir faire jouer du morse à cette petite bête… mais au fond, il avait dit ça plus pour rassurer Duo qu'autre chose. Si Quatre recevait le signal, et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il ne le reçoive pas, il utiliserait son empathie pour savoir si c'était bien leur position qu'hurlait l'émetteur.

Duo s'assit à côté de lui, un paquet de chips dans les mains et se colla contre lui tout en grignotant, étrangement silencieux. Apparemment, il méditait le sens des paroles de la chanson…

- L'émetteur marche comme il faut, fit Heero en refermant le boîtier. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Quatre et Trowa le capte et nous trouve.  
- Ah… super !

Le ton joyeux sonnait faux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Heero, se forçant à essayer de comprendre sa faute.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû chanter cette chanson. Duo pouvait mal l'interpréter. Le natté releva les yeux vers lui pour le regarder, sa tête étant posé sur l'épaule droite du pilote brun.

- Non, non. Je réfléchissais juste à ta chanson.  
- Je ne me rappelle pas où je l'ai entendue… et comme je n'en connais pas d'autres et que tu avais l'air d'en vouloir une…  
- Alors le sens ne compte pas ?  
- … tout dépend de ta manière de l'interpréter…  
- Tu es comme la mort au soleil ? Je te rappelle au passage qu'à la base, la mort, c'est moi !  
- Tu es le Dieu de la Mort, c'est différent. Nous nous complétons en fin de compte, non ?  
- Vu comme ça…

Heero regarda les flammes dans la cheminée devant lui, cherchant ses mots. Il voulait faire un effort, dire ce qu'il pensait. S'ouvrir à Duo. Il fallait qu'il prenne cette habitude, même s'il n'appréciait pas trop. S'ouvrir, c'était se montrer. Se montrer, c'était prendre un risque. Le risque qu'il souffre. Mais il voulait bien souffrir pour Duo.

- J'étais comme la mort au soleil… tenta-t-il. Froid, indifférent, cherchant plus à m'éloigner des autres qu'à m'en approcher… mais un nouveau soleil est arrivé et, petit à petit, il a fini par me réchauffer. A lui tout seul, il a réussi là où des milliards avaient échoué. Je voulais être parfait, distant, sans me soucier des autres, froid comme la mort.  
- Ce n'est plus le cas, hein ?  
- Tu trouves que ça l'est toi ?

Heero baissa la tête vers Duo et lui fit un petit sourire amusé avant de se dégager pour lui faire face. Il passa une main derrière la nuque du natté, une autre sur sa joue et l'attira contre lui. Evidement, son corps hurla, mais peu importait. Loin, très loin de là, et pourtant juste à leurs pieds, tomba un petit émetteur qui continua malgré tout à envoyer ses « bip, bip » insistants.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rho mais j'arriverai jamais à la finir cette fanfic !!! Lol à chaque fois depuis le chapitre 10 ou 11, je me dis « ça y est cette fois c'est THE dernier chapitre » et en fait non… alala ! Et toujours pas d'internet… alors qu'on est vendredi 14 janvier !!! j'vais porter plainte là !!! ça se fait pas de me laisser sans internet aussi longtemps ! c'est un crime !!!

Enfin au passage pour les curieux (et pervers aussi :p) NON Hee-chan et Dudu ne vont pas s'envoyer en l'air dans le refuge ! Là bin ils passent le temps, c'est tout ! Remarque j'aurai bien pû faire un lemon là (ce serait le premier… aucune idée de ce que ça donnerait lol) ou préciser implicitement ce qui se passerait entre ce chap et le suivant, mais techniquement c'est pas possible ! Heero est peut-être super solide mais ça n'empêche pas que des côtes cassées ça gêne pour ce genre d'exercices ! Et de toute façon Duo serait pas d'accord ! Il peut être comme Quatre des fois Dudu ! mère poule ! T'es pas bien, tu bouges pas et tu te reposes point barre même si on a envie de faire autre chose !

Dites c'est qu'une impression ou mes blablas de fin se font de plus en plus long ? lol ça doit être à cause du fait que j'ai pas internet ! (comme mes phrases sont bien françaises… lol) enfin voilà ! J'espère que je pourrai poster mes quatre chapitres ( du 10 au 13… ça en fait un petit paquet en plus d'un coup là !) ce week-end ! Sur ce, et bien laissez donc des reviews si vous avez des commentaires ou un avis sur ma petite fanfic (enfin petite… je crois que j'ai jamais fait autant de chapitres SERIEUX avant !)

Au fait, j'allais oublier (ouh la vilaine Ookami !) voilà les paroles de la chanson (que Hee-chan chante au complet mais bon je préfère la remettre quand même sans les « commentaires » de notre petit Heechou entre) avec la traduction pour ceux qui aime pas l'anglais ! Lol voilà ! Au passage, vous remarquerez que dans la traduction c'est au féminin, normal la chanson est de The Cranberries. Cela dit, comme en anglais on ne voit pas les marques du féminin, moi j'estime que ça peut être un mec qui chante alors Heero la chante et voilà na !

**Dying in the sun**

Do you remember  
The things we used to say?  
I feel so nervous  
When I think of yesterday

How could I let things  
Get to me so bad?  
How did I let things get to me?

Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying

Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying

Will you hold on to me  
I am feeling frail  
Will you hold on to me  
We will never fail

I wanted to be so perfect you see  
I wanted to be so perfect

Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying

Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying in the sun  
Like dying

**Morte au soleil**

Te souviens-tu ?

Les choses que nous avions l'habitude de dire ?

Je me sens si nerveuse,

Quand je pense à hier

Comment j'ai osé laisser passer les choses,

Me rendez vous si mauvaise ?

Comment ai-je pu laisser ces choses m'arriver ?

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort,

Comme la mort

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort,

Comme la mort

La volonté que tu tiens sur moi,

Je me sens frêle,

La volonté que tu exerces sur moi,

Nous n'échouerons plus jamais,

J'ai voulu être si parfaite, tu vois,

J'ai voulu être si parfaite,

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort au soleil,

Comme la mort,

Comme la mort


	14. 14 : Partie d’échec et douche

Série :Gundam-doudouche-Wing.  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, qui va bientôt finir cette fanfic et qui est donc toute contente vu que c'est rare qu'elle en fasse une aussi longue et FINIE !  
Genre : OOC de Hee-chan à 400 vers la fin du chapitre là ! POV plus ou moins de Hee-chan, yaoï, yaoï, yaooooooooooooooï !!! qui dévie un peu beaucoup d'ailleurs que ça tend presque vers le lemon (mais ça fait QUE tendre ! c'est PAS du lemon, je me suis arrêtée à temps lol) et puis voilà après c'est vous qui voyiez !  
Disclaimers : Attendez, je cherche, je cherche… une bouteille de coca vide depuis deux mois… mon portefeuille, vide bien entendu… ma pile de cd de musiques et de mangas… mon bureau que je me cogne tout le temps les jambes dessus… un paquet de mouchoir… le porte-clé cassé que ma maman m'a ramenée de Corse que c'est un petit mouflon avec « Corsica » marqué dessus… d'autres trucs tout aussi vachement utiles… bon non, j'ai beau cherché, je les trouve pas.  
Petit blabla : En théorie : avant dernier chapitre ! Et moi, j'vais piquer à bouffer, j'ai faim ! Enfin avant je mets le chapitre en ligne allez, je suis gentille !

Chapitre 14 : Partie d'échec et douche.

Heero et Duo passèrent le reste de la matinée tranquillement. Ils mangèrent les rations de survie et veillèrent à alimenter le feu. Le pilote brun réussit, malgré les efforts du natté, à se poster près d'une fenêtre de façon à observer les alentours. Pas question de se laisser surprendre à nouveau par Oz, quitte à avoir des crampes dans les jambes. Et puis, au moins, il ne bougeait pas. Ses côtes pouvaient se reposer. L'émetteur s'était retrouvé sur le buffet, sous un paquet de chips maintenant vide.

- C'est quand même bien pratique ces refuges, fit Duo agenouillé devant la cheminée, alimentant le feu.  
- Pour des gens en difficultés, oui, approuva Heero.  
- Tu crois qu'Oz est dans le coin ?  
- Si c'est le cas, ils se dissimulent bien.  
- D'un point de vue stratégique, le refuge est bien placé. Il n'y a aucun moyen de nous prendre à revers, vu qu'il est construit contre le flanc de la paroi. En plus, on a une superbe vue sur tous les chemins possibles amenant ici. On est peut-être exposé mais au moins on peut tout contrôler.  
- Hn.

Duo se laissa tomber par terre sur les fesses et s'appuya sur ses mains placées un peu derrière lui. Heero lui lança un regard. Le natté fixait le plafond, la tête penchée en arrière. Sa longue tresse traînait par terre. Le pilote brun retint un sourire. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait Duo les cheveux détachés.

- C'est plutôt pas cool d'attendre… fit le natté en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux. On a rien à faire…  
- Surveiller les environs, corrigea Heero.  
- Ya personne, c'est bon… et puis on peut faire autre chose en même temps ! Chanter, lire, s'amuser, manger,…  
- Ca déconcentre.  
- A mon avis, si Oz a encore des hommes dans le coin, soit ils vont tout faire pour se barrer de là, vu l'état de leurs unités, soit ils vont essayer de ramener les restes de Wing. Qui sait ? Ils vont peut-être encore te le réparer gratos !  
- J'en doute.  
- Ca serait sympa de leur part. Mais bon, si c'est pour que tu recommences à tout faire sauter…

Heero n'était peut-être pas doué au niveau des relations avec les autres, mais il avait bien perçu le léger reproche de Duo dans ses mots. Il soupira intérieurement et décida de laisser tomber sa surveillance pour le moment. Il se retourna en serrant un peu les dents. Il commençait à s'habituer à la douleur de ses côtes cassées mais ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Le pilote brun s'agenouilla face à Duo avant de s'asseoir prudemment en tailleur. Ses jambes n'apprécièrent pas mais il était déterminé à les faire travailler un peu. Et à s'installer près du natté, accessoirement.

- Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, dit-il en regardant Duo.  
- Ya mieux comme protection, répliqua le natté. Je sens encore ton coup de poing.  
- … il le fallait…  
- En tout cas, la prochaine fois que tu fais, je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Ca sera toi et moi ou personne dans ton explosion ! Wakata ?

Heero n'était pas d'accord. S'il devait y avoir une prochaine fois, pas question de laisser Duo mourir avec lui. Il allait répondre mais un doigt sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha.

- Wakata ?

Les améthystes le regardaient avec un air profond, dur et sec. Le regard de Shinigami qui ne plaisantait plus du tout. Heero baissa les yeux. De toute façon, répondre qu'il avait compris ne l'engageait à rien alors…

- Wakata, répondit-il.  
- Bien ! Et maintenant, puisqu'on a rien de spécial à faire, je propose ceci !

Duo sortit de la poche de son pantalon une petite boîte recouverte de carrés blancs et noirs. Heero haussa un sourcil méfiant. Le natté sourit et ouvrit le jeu, révélant plusieurs pièces noires et blanches finement taillées représentant différentes figures. L'une ressemblait à une haute tour avec créneaux, une autre à un cavalier sur un cheval se cabrant. D'autres représentaient des personnages entiers, comme le roi, la reine ou les fous. Enfin les petits pions faisaient penser à des nains.

- Un jeu d'échec ? supposa Heero.  
- Affirmatif ! Quoi de mieux pour passer le temps que de s'occuper l'esprit ? Tu as déjà joué ?  
- Trowa avait tenté de m'y mettre, une fois. Sans succès.  
- Et bien, là où il a échoué, je réussirai !  
- Hn…

Duo rigola devant l'air pas convaincu du tout de Heero.

- Tu connais les règles ? demanda-t-il en installant les pièces.  
- Vaguement.  
- Ok on va récapituler.

Le natté entreprit d'apprendre toutes les fonctions de chaque pièce, puis quelques coups spéciaux à Heero qui écoutait, sceptique. Duo lui laissa les blancs et la partie commença. Le pilote brun fit de son mieux pour se prendre au jeu mais le temps qu'il maîtrise bien les règles, son adversaire avait gagné.

- Alala, jamais vu une partie si rapide, soupira Duo en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque. Je pensais que tu serais fort. Après tout, tu sais élaborer des bonnes stratégies.  
- Si je connais le terrain et les informations nécessaires, oui, ronchonna Heero en fixant le jeu.  
- C'est facile : le terrain, c'est le plateau avec les cases. Quant aux informations, tu les as : les règles de chaque pièce.  
- Hn. Refaisons une partie.  
- Si c'est pour encore gagner facilement…  
- Si tu as peur de perdre…  
- On en refait une !

Cette fois, la partie ne semblait pas finir rapidement. Heero prenait son temps pour chaque mouvement, étudiant avec soin ceux de son adversaire. Il entreprit de répartir le plus vite possible ses pièces sur le plateau de façon à contrôler les places fortes. En même temps, il veilla à ne pas laisser de brèches dans sa défense. Ce jeu commençait à lui plaire. Il demandait un effort de réflexion intéressant et obligeait à élaborer des stratégies en fonction de l'adversaire. C'était un peu un champ de bataille en fin de compte.

Duo sembla être bien moins fanfaron qu'avant. Mais son sourire ne le quittait pas. Apparemment, il était ravi d'avoir du mal. La partie s'annonçait plus longue que prévue.

¤¤¤¤

Heero eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait mis du temps, mais finalement la brèche qu'il attendait depuis longtemps était là. Ses efforts avaient payés. Alors qu'il tendit la main vers sa pièce, prêt à faire le dernier coup, des bruits à la porte du refuge le firent sursauter. Aussitôt il laissa tomber le jeu et se leva, portant par réflexe la main à ses hanches, cherchant son arme qui n'y était pas. Il eut le temps de se rappeler avoir laissé le flingue que Quatre lui avait donné dans Wing avant de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Il allait s'effondrer par terre en se tenant les côtes mais Duo le rattrapa à temps. Bon sang, saletés de blessures !

- Heero ? fit une voix, dehors. Tu ne devrais pas bouger comme ça dans ton état !

La voix était devenue réprobatrice et, lorsqu'il entra, Quatre affichait un air mécontent. Heero le regarda avec l'air de dire « non mais de quoi tu te mêles fiche-moi la paix ouais d'abord je t'ai rien demandé ! ». Il vit le blond s'étonnait. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir le pilote brun mettre autant de nuances dans un regard. Trowa entra à son tour et regarda soigneusement la pièce.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on vous ait surveillé, dit-il après sa petite inspection. Partons maintenant.  
- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir mec, fit Duo en soutenant Heero.  
- On discutera plus tard, coupa Quatre. Filons avant qu'on nous trouve. Ce serait bête de se faire tous attraper d'un coup.  
- Ouais, et moi j'ai pas envie de retourner blablater avec Zechs, s'il est encore en vie. Quoi que… c'était plutôt marrant !  
- S'il est encore en vie ? releva Trowa.  
- On vous expliquera, fit Heero.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et sortit, Duo refusant de laisser les deux autres l'aider à porter Heero.

- Pas touche ! fit il à Quatre en montrant les dents.  
- D'accord, d'accord, soupira le blond avec son petit sourire. Propriété privée, c'est ça ?  
- Parfaitement !

Heero préféra s'abstenir de faire un commentaire.

¤¤¤¤

Bien entendu, par réflexe, Heero tenta d'atteindre son pc sur la petite table du chalet. Bien entendu, Quatre avait prévu le coup. Pire encore, il avait Duo comme complice. Quant à Trowa… inutile d'espérer de l'aide de ce côté-là. Il le lui paierait ! Ca se fait pas, de laisser tomber les amis comme ça ! Bon c'est vrai que d'un autre côté, si ça avait été Trowa face à Quatre et Duo (ou même Quatre tout seul), il aurait préféré aller se planquer à l'autre bout du monde plutôt que de l'aider… mais bon oui mais non quoi !

Quatre réussit à allonger Heero sur un lit et à le faire quitter son t-shirt. Par contre, il laissa le soin à Duo de masser le blessé avec des baumes apaisants. Bon, ce n'était pas si mal au fond… sentir les mains du natté le toucher si doucement, prudemment, en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal… il n'allait pas trop se plaindre. Juste un peu. Pour la forme. Histoire de continuer à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Quatre l'aida à s'asseoir et le soutint pendant que Duo lui bandait ses côtes blessées.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'hôpital, suggéra le blond.  
- Une autre idée comme ça et tu auras plus de côtes cassées que moi, le menaça Heero en serrant les dents.  
- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord ! approuva Duo. Vu ce qu'ils font à l'hôpital… pas question de leur livrer Hee-chan !  
- Il a quand même besoin de soins…  
- On lui en donne là !  
- Oui mais…

Deux saphirs et deux améthystes menacèrent Quatre qui laissa tomber.

- Très bien, mais repos complet Heero !  
- Hn, fit le concerné.  
- « Hn », c'est pas une réponse ! protesta Duo. Tu dis « Oui je vais me reposer je ne bougerai pas du lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre » !  
- Hn.  
- Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !  
- Hn.

L'instant d'après, Heero ressemblait à une momie avec quelques mèches en désordre passant entre les bandelettes…

¤¤¤¤

Le soir finit par arriver. Heero était seul dans la chambre. Duo et Quatre étaient partis faire quelques courses. Trowa faisait des recherches sur Oz et Zechs. Le pilote brun enrageait de rester inactif mais bon il devait bien avouer que son corps en avait besoin. Il se releva en grimaçant un peu pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Les baumes faisaient effet, mais ce n'était bien évidement pas suffisant pour lui ressouder les os. Bah, avec le temps ça finirait par se soigner tout seul. Comme toujours.

Heero regarda à gauche. Une petite fenêtre était à sa hauteur. Son lit étant collé au mur, il n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour regarder dehors. Il y apercevait le chemin menant à la ville. Au loin, des sapins. Et, en plissant les yeux, il pouvait distinguer quelques habitations. De la neige recouvrait tout, et il en tombait encore. Un rideau blanc, léger, volatile. Un peu comme Duo. Tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre. Le natté était à nouveau là. Maintenant, Heero n'avait plus qu'un problème…

Le pilote brun détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et inspecta sa chambre. C'était une petite pièce avec comme mobilier le lit, une armoire et un bureau avec une chaise. Il repoussa ses draps et se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Quatre et Duo n'étaient peut-être pas là, mais, sait-on jamais, Trowa pouvait jouer les cafteurs. S'il se faisait prendre en flag… il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il subirait. Sans doute que Quatre prendrait un malin plaisir à le torturer avec des médicaments, de préférence les plus dégueulasses, et que Duo choisirait ce prétexte pour ne plus le laisser seul une seconde. Enfin, ça, ça ne le gênerait pas vraiment, mais bon…

Heero s'approcha de l'armoire et, s'appuyant dessus, ouvrit une des deux portes du meuble. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs étagères, la plupart vides. Une contenait des couvertures et quelques vêtements. Le pilote passa une main entre les tissus et fouilla un moment avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il retira son bras et regarda l'objet. Il avait bien faire de le mettre là. Qui irait fouiller ici, à part lui ? Heero observa ce qu'il avait pris. Est-ce que ce serait un bon cadeau pour Duo ? Il ne savait pas très bien…

Quatre lui avait dit que la meilleure façon de faire un cadeau était de le choisir en fonction de ses sentiments. Il voulait offrir à Duo quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'il tient à lui… quelque chose qui irait bien au natté… mais, malgré ses efforts, Heero était toujours nulle en relation sociale. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée…

- Coucou ! On est rentrééééééééééééééééé !

Aussitôt Heero remit en place l'objet, referma l'armoire et se hâta tant bien que mal de rejoindre son lit. S'il se faisait prendre… Allez, encore quelques pas ! Courage ! Ses côtes l'élancèrent. Ah non, c'était pas le moment ! Vite, vite ! Encore un effort ! Le pilote brun était presque arrivé quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Duo tout content.

- Regarde ce qu'on t'a acheté Hee-chan, avec ça t'iras bien mieux et…

Le natté s'arrêta et regarda Heero qui se laissa tomber sur le lit. Et zut.

- Dis donc Hee-chan, tu étais debout là, ne ? fit Duo avec un ton mauvais.  
- Je voulais aller boire quelque chose, tenta Heero en s'allongeant sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.  
- Tu as une bouteille d'eau à côté du lit, remarqua le natté.  
- Je ne l'avais pas vue…  
- Menteur ! QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !

Heero n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que le blond était là.

- Oui Duo ? demanda celui-ci.  
- Hee-chan, il s'est levé !  
- Oh. Heero, nous étions d'accord il me semble : pas d'hôpital mais repos complet avec interdiction de se lever.  
- Hn, grogna Heero sur un ton neutre.  
- On va pouvoir utiliser ce qu'on a acheté sans problème alors ! jubila Duo. Allez, au boulot !

Heero préféra ne pas demander ce que le natté comptait lui faire. Il le sut bien assez tôt. Duo et Quatre s'occupèrent, comme il le pensait, de lui faire ingurgiter bon nombre de médicaments aux noms imprononçables. Ca allait des gélules presque impossibles à avaler aux sirops immondes, en passant par des poudres et des cachets. Heero comprit alors ce que devait ressentir un animal cobaye. Lorsque enfin son supplice prit fin, ce fut pour se laisser traîner à table par Duo pour le repas du soir.

- Rapport ? fit le pilote avant que quiconque ait pû ouvrir la bouche.

Voir les sourires satisfaits de Quatre et Duo, ainsi que le micro-sourire moqueur de Trowa lui suffisait. Pas question d'avoir en prime des commentaires. Le pilote à la longue mèche hocha la tête.

- J'ai pû repérer quelques données concernant cette base dans les Pyrénées, dit-il. Ou plutôt, concernant ses restes. Il n'y a plus personne là-bas, Oz a décidé qu'il valait mieux transférer le personnel encore en vie ailleurs.  
- Et Zechs ? demanda Duo en attaquant son assiette.  
- Aucune nouvelle. Il est porté disparu.  
- Donch il y cha une granche chanche pour qu'il choit mort, conclut le natté en machouillant son hamburger.  
- Autre chose ? demanda Heero.  
- Non. Mis à part que nous devrions partir ailleurs maintenant que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.  
- Je propose que nous partions par groupe alors, intervint Quatre. Trowa et moi devrions y aller demain, Heero et Duo après-demain.

Heero haussa les épaules en s'occupant de son propre hamburger. Après le goût des médicaments, l'aliment, même pas très appétissant, semblait être la meilleure chose au monde. Ca ne le gênait pas de ne partir que dans deux jours. Et puis, il pourrait passer Noël avec Duo. Seuls, tous les deux…

- Moi ça me va, fit le natté avant d'engloutir une bouteille d'eau. Comme ça, on sera tranquille Hee-chan et moi !  
- Hum, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée finalement… dit Quatre avec son petit sourire exaspérant.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Heero avec un ton mauvais.  
- On peut vraiment vous laisser seuls pendant deux jours et toute une nuit ?  
- Et toi alors ? riposta Duo en s'essuyant la bouche. Tu peux parler ! On peut vous laisser, toi et Trowa, seuls, pendant Noël ? Vous pourriez gêner les gens qui seront dans le même moyen de transport que vous. Tu y as pensé, à ça ?  
- Duo !  
- Nanananèreu !

Heero regarda tout ce petit monde, interrogatif. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sous-entendaient ? Et puis, devant les joues brûlantes de Quatre, le petit air distrait de Trowa, celui triomphant et moqueur de Duo, le pilote brun finit enfin par entrevoir la solution. Etait-ce possible ?

- Bon, fit Quatre en se levant. Je vais préparer nos affaires. Tu viens Trowa ? Laissons donc ces deux-là tranquilles.  
- On se demande bien ce que vous allez faire… dit le natté avec un sourire narquois.  
- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Duo, menaça le blond. Qui sait ? Je pourrais profiter de l'état de Heero…  
- Hn ? fit l'intéressé.  
- Laisse tomber Hee-chan, répondit Duo en rigolant.

Quatre et Trowa sortirant de la cuisine. Heero regarda le natté sans bien comprendre. Duo se leva et commença à débarrasser en pouffant.

- Je pourrais avoir une explication ? demanda le pilote brun.  
- Tu es bigleux ? J'aurais dû t'acheter des lunettes tout à l'heure…

Heero repensa aux réactions de Quatre. Aux actions de Trowa. Et, bien évidement, aux commentaires de Duo. Sa petite idée revint. Etait-ce possible ? Vraiment ?

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont… ensembles ? tenta-t-il.  
- Ah ça y est, t'as enfin compris ? commenta Duo avec un ton narquois. Il t'en aura fallu du temps !  
- Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas dit ?  
- A ton avis, si Quatre était pas empathe, tu te verrais lui annoncer que tu sors avec moi ?

Cela fit bizarre à Heero d'entendre ces mots. Sortir avec Duo… c'était vrai, bien sûr, mais… il ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Sortir avec quelqu'un sonnait faux. Vide, creux. Sans sentiments. Alors qu'au contraire, il en était rempli… En tout cas non, il ne se voyait pas annoncer à Quatre ou Trowa ou Wufei ou personne qu'il « sortait avec Duo ». Au fond, il pouvait peut-être comprendre un peu pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit… d'un autre côté, maintenant qu'il savait, il devenait évident qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à le cacher.

- J'ai compris… je crois… dit-il.  
- Bien ! Alors, maintenant, pendant qu'ils font leurs sacs, si on allait se coucher ? Demain, c'est Noël ! J'ai perdu mon sapin et mes décorations, mais pas mon envie de faire la fête ! Et en plus on sera tous les deux ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?  
- Hn.

Duo se colla contre Heero et l'aida à se lever. Il pouvait marcher seul ! Enfin, presque… mais bon, il n'allait rien dire. Après tout, il avait une excuse ainsi pour rester contre le natté. Ils sortirent de la cuisine et gagnèrent la chambre du pilote brun. Là, Duo le fit s'asseoir avec précaution. Puis il s'étira le dos. Heero le regarda. Son corps semblait souple, agile, et il l'était. Sa longue natte bougeait un peu, lui cognant le bas des reins. Le pilote brun ne l'avait jamais vu défaite.

- Bon moi finalement avant d'aller dormir j'vais profiter de la douche ! annonça Duo. Tu voudras y aller après ?  
- Hn.  
- Ok, j'vais éviter de prendre toute l'eau alors.  
- Comme c'est gentil…  
- Je sais, je le suis trop !

Heero préféra ne pas répondre. Le natté se retourna et se pencha vers lui avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Le pilote brun fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser mais Duo s'écarta en rigolant.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi comme ça… fit Heero, un peu vexé.  
- Ah ? Pourquoi ? C'est marrant !  
- Je pourrais te sauter dessus…  
- Dans ton état ?  
- J'aurai mal, mais ça vaut le coup.  
- J'attends de voir ça ! En attendant, ne vous déplaise, je vais me noyer sous une cascade d'eau chaude !

Et Duo sortit de la pièce. Heero tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il souriait. Voir Duo lui donnait d'étranges idées, subitement. Peut-être était-ce à cause des allusions qu'il avait fait avec Quatre. Il se souvient de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux se touchant, s'effleurant dans leur sommeil. Des mains du natté sur lui, le massant doucement. Il avait bien envie de retrouver ces sensations de bonheur et de plaisir qu'il avait ressenties.

Heero entendit l'eau couler. Duo était sous la douche. Et si… Non. C'était tout à fait irrespectueux. Pas question. D'abord il était fatigué. Il avait mal aux côtes et, si ses membres s'étaient reposés, bras et jambes restaient grincheux à l'idée de bouger. Bien, c'était sûr. Il restait là. Il continuerait à regarder la neige dehors en attendant que la douche soit libre pour lui.

Totalement convaincu d'être d'accord avec lui-même, Heero se leva et sortit tant bien que mal de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il hésita un peu, puis posa sa main sur la poignée. Ce n'était pas fermé. Il ouvrit la porte avec prudence et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. L'eau devait être plus que chaude, à en juger par la fumée qui régnait ici. Un lavabo à gauche. En face, les vitres de la douche étaient couvertes de buées. Seul le bruit de l'eau prouvait qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Heero entra et referma la porte avec précaution. Puis il s'approcha de la douche en jetant un coup d'œil à droite. Une chaise, avec des vêtements en boule dessus. Le pilote brun se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une grande bêtise… mais sa raison n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le coin. Alors il laissa tomber et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la douche. Il entendit Duo à l'intérieur qui chantait. Kitto ok, encore et toujours. De quoi se demander s'il connaissait d'autres chansons.

Heero attendit un peu, puis ouvrit la porte avec précaution. La chaleur qui régnait dans la douche lui sauta à la figure. Bon sang, quelle fournaise ! Déjà qu'il faisait chaud dans la pièce… et qu'en plus il avait son pull à col roulé…

- Hé ! C'est qui ? fit la voix de Duo.

Heero décida de profiter du petit instant de surprise pour entrer dans la douche, refermer la porte rapidement et trouver le natté. L'espace n'était pas bien grand et il le sentit bien vite contre lui. Aussitôt il le captura dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant, amusé. Duo avait l'air complètement pris au dépourvu. Mieux encore, il rougissait !

- Hee-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Ca va pas la tête ou quoi ? fit-il, les joues brûlantes, et ce pas seulement à cause de la chaleur de la douche.

Heero haussa les épaules et passa une main dans les cheveux mouillés de Duo. Des cheveux défaits.

- J'avais envie de voir comment tu étais sans ta natte, répondit-il.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à me demander de l'enlever, tu sais !  
- Il fait chaud, ici.

Le pilote brun lâcha Duo et entreprit d'enlever son pull. Mais il gémit bien vite. Aussitôt le natté intervint et passa ses mains sous le vêtement. Il prit étrangement son temps avant de réussir à vaincre le pull et à le jeter au hasard dans la douche.

- Dis donc, si tu es venu juste pour voir mes cheveux, pourquoi tu restes là maintenant que c'est fait ? interrogea Duo.

Heero passa une main sur la joue du natté en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question. En fait, il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici. Débarquer comme ça, alors que Duo se douchait… Le pilote brun le regarda. L'eau coulait toujours, dégoulinant sur le corps du châtain, ses longs cheveux le collant, suivant les muscles de son torse. Un corps à sa merci. Un corps plutôt… agréable à l'œil… plutôt… désirable… qui faisait réagir le sien…

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre ma douche maintenant, murmura-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de Duo du bout des doigts. Et je crois aussi que je vais avoir besoin d'aide… tu comprends, avec mon état…  
- Ah évidement, ça doit pas être pratique quand on est blessé comme toi…  
- Tu m'as compris.  
- Bon, mais c'est bien pour te rendre service.  
- Tu es trop gentil.  
- Tu devrais me le rendre.  
- On va voir si je vais réussir.

Les deux pilotes se lancèrent des regards plus qu'amusés. Duo afficha un petit air sceptique. Heero répondit en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant tout en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps du natté. La douche promettait d'être longue…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et si je m'arrête pas de suite, ça va devenir un lemon ! Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents… c'est pasque j'étais partie sur ma lancée de la douche ! lol remarque j'aurais pû faire mon premier lemon là… je le ferais peut-être tiens si ça intéresse du monde ! Lol dites le moi si vous voulez que j'essaye de faire « la scène de la douche » complète et détaillée :p

Et sinon bin je crois bien que ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier ! Je fais le chapitre suivant tout de suite ! Hé dites donc, pour mon retour sur le net, j'assure ! Cinq chapitres d'un coup ! 10, 11, 12, 13 et 14 ! Et, peut-être, le suivant plus tard ! Enfin, voilà, on verra bien ! Laissez des reviews et dites-moi si je le fais ou pas mon chapitre lemon :p


	15. 15 : C'est Noël

Série :Gundam-joyeux-Noël-Wing  
Auteur : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang, qui est toute contente que c'est super que youpi guigui brouououoille ! _¤complètement tarée¤  
_Genre : POV plus ou moins de Hee-chan, OOC sans-doute-un-peu-beaucoup-à-vous-de-voir, yaoï tout plein tout kawai ! un peu d'angst… enfin de stresse plutôt lol sur la fin… et pi voilà quoi !  
Disclaimers : Si seulement je pouvais les attraper… même si, à mon avis, je les garderais pas bien longtemps sachant que tout le monde viendrait mes les réclamer :D  
Petit blabla : Et bien voilà ! J'suis trop contente ! Comme promis, c'est the last chapter ! Finie ma fanfic !!! C'est rare ! Et c'est ma plus longue que j'ai faite jusque là ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant qu'à moi (enfin sauf quelques chapitres mais bon en général j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé écrire cette fanfic !) Voilà bon dernier chapitre !

Chapitre 15 : C'est Noël.

Heero ouvrit prudemment un œil. Un rayon de lumière lui tombait en plein dessus. Evidement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul petit trou dans le volet et il fallait bien que, comme par hasard, ça permette au jour d'arriver jusqu'à lui en prenant soin de bien lui titiller l'œil. Le pilote brun essaya de bouger mais il s'arrêta bien vite en sentant un poids remuant sur son torse. Il sourit en voyant Duo allongé sur lui, ses bras de part et d'autre de lui, l'air prêt à l'attraper pour l'empêcher de filer en douce. Comme s'il en avait l'attention !

Heero regarda le natté avec tendresse. Il dormait paisiblement, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux, défaits, les recouvraient tous les deux, mis à part quelques mèches rebelles qui dansaient sous le souffle léger de Duo. Le pilote brun passa une main sur ce visage pour les écarter. Quelle nuit… c'était tout à fait autre chose que ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette base d'Oz…

Il secoua la tête. Déjà c'était incomparable, et puis il ne voulait pas revoir ces images. C'était du passé. Duo l'avait effacé. Inutile de gâcher le présent avec. Au contraire, il devait en profiter. Heero serra le natté contre lui, ignorant les cris de protestation de ses côtes. De toute façon, elles exagéraient. Il sentait bien qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Il les connaissait.

- Hmmm, grommela Duo dans son sommeil.

Heero le regarda se réveiller. Le natté cligna des yeux et les ouvrit. Il avait un petit air encore endormi, ses améthystes comme embuées. Le pilote brun lui sourit.

- Konichiwa, dit-il.  
- Ohayo, répondit Duo en ramenant ses bras sous son menton pour l'y poser, regardant Heero. Comment ça va ? Pas trop de courbatures ?

Duo affichait un petit air un peu coupable.

- Aucune idée, répondit Heero. Je verrai bien quand je me lèverai. Et si j'en ai, peu importe.  
- Ca valait largement le coup. Le natté rigola et ferma à demi les yeux, prenant un air de chat.  
- On reste au lit ce matin ? proposa-t-il.  
- Quatre et Trowa partent, rappela Heero. Nous devrions nous lever pour eux.  
- Je vois pas pourquoi !  
- Par politesse. Et pour savoir où ils iront, aussi.  
- Sûrement rejoindre Wufei.  
- Pour aller déjeuner, aussi.  
- Grouuuuuuuuuuuuïïïïk, fit un estomac.

Duo rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se releva.

- Ah je ne peux pas lutter contre un tel argument ! dit-il.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, acquiesça Heero.  
- C'est un coup bas oui !

Heero réussit sans trop savoir comment à se dégager du poids de Duo et s'assit à côté de lui avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules du natté et de lui mordiller le cou, provoquant un petit rire amusé.

- Je saurai me faire pardonner, je crois, murmura Heero en remontant jusqu'à l'oreille pour la mordiller avant de lâcher Duo pour chercher des vêtements.  
- Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu semblais si indifférent à tout et tout pur tout innocent ! s'exclama le natté en rigolant.  
- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? répliqua tranquillement Heero en trouvant son pantalon par terre.

Il se demanda distraitement comment ses vêtements avaient pû arriver jusqu'ici. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention à leur emplacement, occupé à autre chose cette nuit.

- Oh non, pas du tout ! fit Duo en retrouvant ses propres habits. Tu m'excuseras Hee-chéri, je file mettre à sac le frigo ! Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Trouver un moyen d'enlever cette tâche de shampoing de mon pull, oui…  
- Fallait pas le faire tomber !  
- Il me semble que ce n'est pas moi qui suis responsable de sa chute…  
- Demande à Quatre, il s'y connaît !

Duo embrassa Heero en rigolant avant de sortir, habillé. Le pilote brun sourit. Il frotta son pull tant bien que mal mais la grosse tâche verte n'avait pas l'intention de partir de si tôt… Bon, après tout ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il avait prévu de changer de style de pull. Les cols roulés, ça ne lui allait pas, en particulier depuis que Quatre et Trowa avaient pris cette sale habitude de le tirer par là. Heero laissa le pull par terre, fouilla dans l'armoire et en sortit une veste blanche en laine polaire. Il enfila un t-shirt par-dessous et sortit en la referma.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva Duo baissé, la tête dans le frigo. Son jogging ne le moulait pas beaucoup, ce qui était un peu dommage, mais bon… Heero se dit qu'il aurait d'autres occasions d'observer le corps du natté, et sous tous les angles possibles. Mince, mais depuis quand il avait autant de pensées déplacées ? Décidément, il avait bien changé…

- Mais bon sang où il est ? ronchonna Duo, toujours la tête dans le frigo.  
- Un problème ? demanda Heero en s'approchant.  
- J'étais sûr d'avoir acheté un pot de Nutella hier ! Mais je le trouve pas !  
- Tu dois mal chercher.  
- Même pas !

Heero haussa les épaules et laissa Duo revenir à sa recherche, grommelant. Le pilote brun ouvrit un placard au hasard et tomba sur le pot de Nutella. Il jeta un coup d'œil au natté, puis préféra le laisser s'amuser encore un peu à fouiller le frigo. Il retourna s'asseoir après avoir fait griller des tartines et commença à vider consciencieusement le pot. Ce n'était qu'un petit pot de rien du tout. Heero fut surpris de constater qu'au bout de trois tartines, il était déjà à moitié vide. Et puis, c'était plutôt bon cette pâte de chocolat et de noisettes…

Heero décida d'en prendre encore un peu. Il plongea le doigt dans le pot, l'en ressortit enrobé du Nutella et commença à le lécher avec méthode. Duo se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face, posant des pots de confitures sur la table, et le fusilla du regard quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait.

- Hé !!! hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond. C'est pas juste !!! VOLEUR !  
- Hn ? fit Heero innocemment. Oh tu n'as pas trouvé ? Je crois que moi si. Tu en veux ?

Heero poussa le pot vers Duo qui était prêt à éclater.

- Je vais te tuer !!! dit-il avant d'attraper le pot et de constater son niveau très bas. T'as presque tout bouffé !!! Mais j'hallucine là !!!  
- C'est plutôt bon, en fin de compte, répondit Heero en finissant de lécher son doigt.  
- Tu. As. Deux. Secondes. Pour. Filer. Avant. Que. Je. Te. Massacre.  
- Mais voyons Duo… c'est Noël !

Heero eut le bon réflexe de baisser la tête, évitant de justesse le pot de confiture à la fraise. Il préféra s'éclipser sous les jurons lancés par Duo en même temps que les autres confitures. Dans le couloir, il croisa Quatre en pyjama qui se frottait les yeux avec un petit air endormi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Duo a l'air d'être enragé.  
- Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je mange presque tout le pot de Nutella, expliqua Heero.  
- Oh. Là, il va t'en vouloir pour un moment.  
- Je saurai me faire pardonner.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

Devant le soudain grand sourire et les joues rouges de Quatre, Heero sentit qu'il allait être content de savoir l'empathe loin de lui. Il préféra ne pas faire de commentaires et s'éloigner pour se planter devant son pc. Au moins, apparemment, l'exercice de la nuit avait convaincu le blond qu'il allait mieux et pouvait marcher sans aide. Heero pouvait vraiment récupérer très vite. Il alluma son ordinateur et commença par réflexe à se renseigner sur l'actualité. Mais il n'y avait rien de spécial, mis à part Noël.

- Tiens Heero, fit la voix de Trowa.

Il releva la tête. Le garçon à la mèche lui tendait un papier.

- Il y a notre itinéraire et notre destination, précisa-t-il.  
- Ryokai, répondit Heero en lisant l'écriture de Trowa.  
- Quatre propose qu'on s'éparpille pour nos missions. Nous restons en contact.

Heero soupçonna que Quatre ne proposait pas ça QUE pour les missions mais il préféra ne pas faire de remarques.

- Très bien. Je vous enverrai nos coordonnés quand nous serons partis demain, dit-il.  
- Compris.

Et Trowa alla rejoindre Quatre dans la cuisine, autant pour déjeuner que pour aider le blond à calmer Duo. Puis, la matinée passa et, vers midi, le couple partit. Le pilote blond veilla à laisser quelques conseils à Heero et Duo. Le natté lui claqua presque la porte au nez, avant d'enlacer son amant, lui frôlant le front avec ses mèches, un petit sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, on fait quoi Hee-chan ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu proposes quoi ? répondit Heero.  
- C'est Noël, ce soir. On devrait préparer quelque chose !  
- Tu as acheté ce qu'il faut hier ?  
- Gagné !  
- Je te laisse faire.  
- Tutut ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'on mange à Noël !  
- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Je te demande pas ton avis ! Au travail !

Duo mordilla le nez de Heero avant de l'embarquer dans la cuisine.

- Tu dois te faire pardonner le coup du Nutella, dit-il. Alors au boulot !  
- Je ne sais pas cuisiner… tenta Heero.

Sans succès, évidement. Duo lui mit entre les mains un paquet contenant quatre tranches de saumon fumé.

- Ca, c'est facile, tu les sorts du plastique et tu les poses délicatement sur un plat avant, c'est tout ! expliqua Duo.  
- Hn…

Heero trouva un plat et s'occupa donc du saumon. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Par contre, quand le natté lui demanda de surveiller la cuisson des coquilles Saint-Jacques farcies aux fruits de mer… Si Duo n'avait pas jeté un coup d'œil, les pauvres coquilles auraient passé du blanc au noir en moins de deux… Le pilote brun tenta ensuite d'autres petites choses… résultat : le crabe ressembla plus à un mollusque en mauvais état qu'autre chose, la salade se noya dans un mer d'huile et de vinaigre, et Duo évita de peu la catastrophe quand Heero faillit faire exploser le four…

¤¤¤¤

- Pourquoi faire tous ces plats différents ?  
- Tu vas grommeler encore longtemps Hee-chan ?  
- Je ne vois pas l'utilité de cuisiner toutes ces choses compliquées.  
- C'est Noël, c'est tout. C'est la tradition.  
- Il faudra la refaire.

Duo rigola avant de s'amuser à tirer sur l'écharpe de Heero. Ils étaient sortis pour prendre l'air et profiter de la neige qui recouvrait les chemins. L'endroit était agréable : ils étaient hors de la ville après tout, entourés de sapins, en bordure de forêt. Le ciel était aussi blanc que le sol et un petit vent frais jouait avec ses mèches en désordre. La promenade était tranquille. Marchant dans la neige, Heero se sentit un peu comme seul au monde. Avec Duo. Comme s'ils étaient isolés dans une île de blancheur pure.

- Je me demande ce que Quatre et Trowa ont l'intention de faire pour Noël, fit Duo en attrapant Heero par le bras, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.  
- Quatre doit leur préparer le repas, suggéra Heero. Qui sera sûrement mieux que ce que j'ai fait…  
- Bah tu apprends ! Et puis, j'ai évité le pire je crois. De toute façon au pire on ira au resto.  
- Si tu veux…

Duo rigola avant de lâcher Heero pour aller gambader en avant. Le pilote brun sourit et releva le col de son manteau. Il ne faisait pas chaud, quand même. Il suivit le chemin entouré de sapins ployant sous le poids de la neige. Le natté disparut un peu plus loin un instant avant de revenir et d'attraper la main de Heero.

- Viens voir Hee-chan ! dit-il.  
- Hn ?  
- Allez, viens !

Heero se laissa traîner et, au virage, aperçut une grande étendue. Et un paysage magnifique. Le chemin sortait des arbres pour entourer un immense lac complètement gelé. De l'autre côté, des sapins se reflétaient sur la glace qui semblait lisse et pure. Le tout était saupoudré d'une fine neige délicate. Une véritable carte postale.

- C'est beau, hein ? fit Duo en souriant.  
- Oui, approuva Heero.  
- Tu crois qu'on peut marcher dessus ?  
- Aucune idée. Je crois surtout qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas essayer de le savoir.  
- Rabat-joie !

Duo lâcha Heero et, bien entendu, s'élança sur le lac gelé. Le pilote brun tenta de l'arrêter mais rien n'y fit. Le natté posa le pied sur la glace, glissa un peu, mit l'autre et avança un peu, les bras tendus pour trouver son équilibre. Apparemment c'était solide. Heero soupira. Duo continua son chemin, rigolant, manquant plusieurs fois se casser la figure.

- Tu viens pas m'aider Hee-chan ? fit il en dérapant.  
- Non merci. J'ai déjà pris mon bain forcé à température négative.  
- Mais non ! C'est solide, tu le vois bien !  
- Je n'ai pas confiance en ma chance.  
- Tsss.

Heero surveilla la progression du natté de la rive, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, son écharpe volant dans le vent. Duo battait des bras pour éviter de tomber mais, au final, il finit par déraper. Il glissa et se retrouva par terre en une seconde. Il grommela et essaya de se relever mais à chaque fois, n'ayant pas de prises, il retombait. Heero fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien vu ? Il lui avait semblé que la glace se fragmentait légèrement à l'endroit où Duo se retrouvait par terre.

- Duo, reviens ! dit-il, inquiet.  
- Tu crois que je danse des claquettes peut-être ? répliqua Duo avant de réussir enfin à tenir debout, glissant un peu.

Le natté commença à revenir mais c'était déjà trop tard. La glace se fissura réellement, de plus en plus, l'entourant. Heero fit un pas en avant. La glace se brisa. Duo eut le temps de pousser un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver sous l'eau. Le pilote brun ne chercha même pas à faire semblant de réfléchir. Il enleva son manteau, le jetant par terre, et se mit à courir sur la glace vers le trou, en se moquant bien de glisser et de risquer de prendre un bain lui aussi.

La tête de Duo reparut. Il claquait des dents. Tendant les bras, il essaya de se hisser sur la glace l'entourant mais il glissait à chaque tentative. Heero arriva tant bien que mal. Il avança avec plus de précaution vers le trou et s'agenouilla prudemment devant avant d'attraper les bras de Duo pour le tirer de là. La glace tint le coup mais elle commençait à se fissurer à nouveau. Heero attrapa le natté et se leva rapidement, le portant dans ses bras. Il rejoignit la rive juste à temps. Derrière lui, la glace se brisa, scindant tout le lac en deux.

Sur la berge neigeuse, Heero s'agenouilla, tenant un Duo congelé contre lui. Il attrapa son manteau, enleva celui du natté, et le recouvrit avec.

- Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, dit-il.  
- Aglagla, répondit Duo en claquant des dents. Je suis p… pas c… contre…

Heero releva le natté et ils repartirent vers le chalet, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à réchauffer Duo. Le pilote brun le laissa sur le lit de leur chambre et alla chercher une couverture bien chaude. Il enleva les vêtements du natté et l'emmitoufla dedans en se retenant de le rejoindre là-dessous.

- Tu devrais boire quelque chose de chaud, dit-il.  
- Mais non, ça ira, répondit Duo en se pelotonnant dans la couverture. Il fait bien chaud ici.  
- Comme tu veux.

Cependant Heero ne put résister longtemps et alla se blottir contre Duo qui jugea utile de débarrasser le pilote brun de ses vêtements. La chaleur corporelle le réchaufferait mieux. Heero n'opposa pas de résistance. Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, avant de s'allonger en restant blottis, le pilote brun serrant le natté contre lui, bien décider à chasser le froid de ce corps souple et attirant. Ils somnolèrent jusqu'au soir, quand l'estomac de Duo se manifesta. Ils jugèrent utiles de se rhabiller, histoire de ne pas prendre froid.

Leur repas de Noël ne dura pas bien longtemps. Déjà parce qu'ils avaient faim tous les deux. Et ensuite parce que la plupart des plats avaient été un peu gâtés par Heero. En fait, seul le saumon fumé et les treize dessert avaient été épargnés, n'ayant pas besoin de cuisson ou d'une préparation compliquée. Duo se retint de rigoler pendant tout le dîner. Puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre et attendirent. Le natté exigea une partie d'échec qu'Heero accepta aussitôt.

- J'allais gagner la dernière fois, dit-il en observant le jeu posé devant lui par terre.  
- Tu parles ! répliqua Duo. J'avais qu'un coup à faire pour t'avoir !  
- Mauvais perdant.  
- Même pas vrai !

La partie dura longtemps. Au final, Heero gagna haut la main. Duo croisa les bras et bouda, assis en tailleur par terre. En face, le pilote brun sourit, satisfait.

- Je l'avais bien dit, fit il.  
- T'as triché ! objecta Duo.  
- Du tout.  
- C'est pas juste !

Heero allait répondre quand la montre de Duo se mit à bip biper. Aussitôt le natté se leva, bondissant comme un démon.

- Minuit ! C'est Noël ! s'exclama-t-il. Bouge pas Hee-chan, je reviens !  
- Ryokai.

Duo sortit de la chambre. Heero avait soudain le cœur qui battait fort. On était le 25 décembre… c'était Noël… il fallait s'offrir les cadeaux, s'il avait bien compris. Il stressait. Est-ce que le sien plairait à Duo ? Ce n'était rien en fin de compte… un petit truc ridicule… Le pilote brun se leva et ouvrit l'armoire. L'objet lui semblait soudain bien insignifiant dans sa main. Il scintilla un instant sous la lumière de la lampe. Et puis, entendant Duo revenir, il se retourna en refermant le poing.

- Voilà ! s'exclama le natté en se plantant devant lui, tout sourire.  
- Duo… fit Heero d'une voix un peu rauque.  
- Quoi ?

Duo avait l'air soudain inquiet par le ton du pilote brun qui s'en voulut de lui faire peur pour rien… Il se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux, gêné. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça.

- J'ai… heu… quelque chose pour toi… dit-il.  
- C'est vrai ? fit Duo, à nouveau tout joyeux. C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ?  
- Heu… ce n'est pas grand-chose…  
- Fais voir ! Allez Hee-chan, fais pas ton grand timide ! Tu m'as bien prouvé que tu pouvais être tout sauf timide !  
- …

Heero tendit son poing et l'ouvrit, présentant sa paume et l'objet posé dessus à Duo qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Sur la main du pilote brun, deux petites colombes blanches volaient ensembles, l'une blotties contre l'autre. Toutes deux avaient une petite corde dorée sur la tête. Heero se sentit stupide. Ce n'était pas un cadeau, ça ! Pourquoi offrait-il une simple décoration à Duo ? Il chercha à se justifier…

- J'ai trouvé qu'elles ressemblaient à mes sentiments pour toi… tenta-t-il. Hésitantes, mais étincelantes. Blanches, pures, et prêtes à s'envoler.

Duo prit la décoration et la regarda longuement avant de sauter au cou de Heero qui étouffa un gémissement, surpris autant que ses côtes. Mais, par réflexe, il passa ses bras autour du natté.

- Je les trouve très belles ! fit Duo. Je trouve qu'elles nous ressemblent, tu ne crois pas ?

Le natté lâcha Heero pour le regarder, souriant.

- Deux oiseaux blanches qui s'envolent ensembles au loin ! dit-il. Inséparables. Maladroits, hésitants, mais incapables de se passer de l'autre. Non ?  
- Si.  
- C'est un beau cadeau ! Merci beaucoup Heero !  
- Ce n'est pas grand-chose…  
- C'est l'intention qui compte ! Et puis, la signification aussi ! Au fait, avant que j'oublie, joyeux Noël !

Duo tendit une boîte à Heero. Une boîte bleu clair rayée de bandes bleu foncé avec un ruban dessus. Intrigué, le pilote brun la prit et interrogea le natté du regard qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir. Heero obéit et sortit de la boîte un grand tissu noir. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-ce ? Il eut vite la réponse en le tendant devant lui. C'était un grand pull noir. Le bout des manches était blanc. Le col roulé aussi…

- Tourne-le ! fit Duo.

Heero obéit et, retournant le pull, aperçut les dessins dans le dos. Il s'agissait de deux ailes blanches au niveau des omoplates repliées vers les hanches. Dessous, était inscrit « Angel's Wings » avec soin, en blanc scintillant.

- Les Ailes d'un Ange, fit Duo en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Ca te va bien, non ?  
- Je suis un ange ? questionna Heero.  
- Tu es le mien !  
- … merci Duo…  
- C'est normal.

Duo lui sourit. Heero regarda le pull… un col roulé… dire qu'il ne voulait plus en porter… mais bon… pour le natté, il ferait un effort… comme toujours… Il affichait sans doute un air contrarié car Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne te plait pas ? fit il sur un ton inquiet.  
- Bien sûr que si, répondit Heero avec un sourire. C'est juste que je m'étais promis de ne plus porter de cols roulés…  
- Mince… j'ai gaffé, hein ?  
- Mais non. Quatre et Trowa ont juste eu trop tendance à m'attraper par là quand j'étais… hum… déterminé à foncer dans le tas pour te tirer des griffes d'Oz.  
- Ah ! Bon et bien dans ce cas, si tu n'aimes pas le col roulé, je m'arrangerai pour te l'enlever dès que tu le mettras !

Duo eut un petit sourire carnassier auquel Heero répondit par un regard de fauve.

- Je suis obligé de mettre CE pull pour que tu me déshabilles ? demanda-t-il.

Il eut bien vite la réponse. Duo lui enleva le pull des mains, le jetant plus loin. La boîte sur les genoux du pilote brun glissa par terre tandis que le natté forçait Heero à s'allonger. Celui-ci se dit, tandis que les mains douces de son amant parcouraient son corps, que pour son premier vrai Noël, c'était réussi. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps. Heero ne se laissa pas pour autant complètement faire et, se relevant tant bien que mal, fit la guerre aux vêtements de Duo.

Le reste de leur première nuit de Noël est, comme on dit, une histoire de draps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ OWARI ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ouais !!!! J'ai réussi à le mettre ce mot !!!! (pour ceux qui savent pas Owarifin)

_¤toute contente¤_

C'est la plus longue fanfic que j'ai écrit jusque là ! 15 chapitres ! Un record pour moi ! Mais, surtout, je l'ai FINIE ! F-I-N-I-E ! Ah je suis contente pour l'année là !

Enfin voilà une histoire qui s'achève et c'est une happy end ! J'ai été gentille ;)

Bref laissez moi donc des reviews sur cette fanfic terminée ! Enfin terminée à moitié… lol parce que je vais peut-être faire le « POV plus ou moins » de Duo ! A votre avis, je le fais ou pas ? Donnez vos avis sur la question ! Et sur l'histoire entière !

Voilà babaille ! Je mets de suite le chapitre ! (ça en aura fait 6 en une journée et les 6 derniers ! on voit que je suis contente d'avoir enfin de nouveau internet :) )


End file.
